Fifty Fluffy Drabbles
by Zero Unit RGB
Summary: The Chosen Children are constantly being tortured by fanfic writers so they deserve some time to unwind. Welcome to a story where every season is in a crazy crossover but there is no danger because they want to enjoy life too! This is for the Too Many Cookies Boot Camp Challenge! Enjoy! New chapters will be posted whenever I am hit with inspiration and am inclined to write it down.
1. Picnic

**So, this is the first ever challenge I've taken and the fourth Digimon story I'm doing so bear with me. To move away from the chaos of my Children of Time series, I'm doing fluff! I hope you all enjoy and no, there are no couples but a little romanticism here and there. Please leave a review!**

-X-

"Let's all have a picnic on Sunday!" Izumi smiled. Out of sheer luck and coincidence, only the DigiDestined of class 1-B were in the room at the moment during their lunch period so this brought the girl to believe that now was the perfect time to ask them all.

Ruki scoffed. "Sorry, I heard it's going to be windy and I'm not a fan of such weather, no offense, Warrior of Wind. Besides, my grandma is dragging me on a shopping trip."

Kenta bowed apologetically. "It's the same for my mom. We haven't really gone grocery shopping in a while."

"A picnic does sound like fun," Juri mused, unintentionally getting the blonde's hopes up. With an apologetic expression and her two hands waving in front of her chest, she had to say, "But I have to help out at my family restaurant."

"Tai and I already made plans," Hikari added.

Takeru nodded. "My brother and I are going out that day too."

"The studio has me recording a new song," Nene sighed.

"Taiki has a street basketball match and he's been outdoing himself as usual day after day," Akari huffed in exasperation. "I've got no choice but to tag along with him in case he passes out. I always have to look out for him like that."

Kiriha gave a short laugh at the idea of their lead General losing consciousness in the middle of the street but then turned to Izumi. "Sorry, I'm not a fan of picnics," was his blunt and rather lackluster response.

Izumi didn't call him out on such a lame response but considering the rest of his team wasn't going to be there, it probably wouldn't be so much fun for him. So instead, she turned to the only other Chosen Child in class 1-B who also happened to be her fellow Legendary Warrior, Kouji Minamoto. Kouji simply stared back at her pouting lips and puppy-dog eyes which told him that he was her only hope.

There was a long pause, no one moved, and then… Kouji turned his head to face the window.

"At least _look_ at me when you reject me!" she shouted indignantly.

"Out of curiosity," said Hikari, getting her attention. "Why do you want to go on a picnic in the first place?"

Izumi seemed to give her a fond smile. "Well, I was just looking outside and thinking that the weather hasn't gotten cold enough for us to stay inside all the time. And then I was reminded that I never had an actual picnic before ever since arriving to Japan three years ago."

Kouji remembered something as well. When he and his team were in a race to find the fractal codes against the Royal Knights, they were at Ophanimon's library and Neemon suggested having a picnic on the beautiful flowers outside. Bokomon had snapped the other's pants and proceeded to make a speech about how they needed to hurry and find the fractal code. Everything was happening so fast and Kouji had completely forgotten how those flowers looked like.

He sighed and stood up. "Izumi, how about this? We and the rest of the Legendary Warriors go on a picnic together on Sunday since everyone else seems too busy. It'll be like old times when we were adventuring in the Digital World."

Izumi was surprised that her stubborn friend actually suggested that but she wasn't going to allow him any time to change his mind so she smiled and nodded. "Yeah, that sounds great! I'll go find Takuya and Junpei and tell them right now, you can tell Kouichi! We'll call Tomoki after school!" She was already out the door at this point. "I'll text you guys the details on Saturday!"

-X-

Junpei placed the snacks he wanted at Miyako's till so that she could ring them up for him. He glanced at his phone and groaned when he figured that the train ride would probably make him late. He could've just bought the snacks at a convenience store in Shibuya but Miyako was giving him the friends' and family discount which in hindsight, probably wasn't worth it if it meant getting an earful from Izumi.

"Your total comes out to 4530 yen!" Miyako grinned.

"Eh?!" Junpei blanched. "But what about that discount you offered me?"

There was a glint in Miyako's eye that Junpei didn't really like. "I gave it to you, trust me. You just bought a lot of items."

Junpei sighed in defeat. "You're lucky I'm late."

Junpei was lucky too, the train to Shibuya arrived at the station earlier than scheduled than he had anticipated so he was only ten minutes late to getting to the park as opposed to twenty. It also wasn't hard to find them since there weren't that many Japanese people with natural blonde hair like Izumi so they stuck out like a sore thumb.

"Hey, sorry I'm late!" he called out to them.

They all smiled but Takuya was the first to greet him. "No problem! I only arrived a few seconds ago myself!"

"As long as you brought the snacks you promised then it's all good," Tomoki smiled.

"Yup!" Junpei grinned as he held up the picnic basket Yoshino let him borrow. "Courtesy of the Inoue Convenience Store. By the way, if Miyako offers any of you a discount, she's just lying to drum up business."

"Somehow, that doesn't surprise me," Kouichi chuckled.

The six of them were enjoying themselves despite the wind like Ruki had predicted but none of them really cared. The pre-prepared bento boxes that Kouichi's mom had made and the leftover Italian food from Izumi's place were more than enough to keep them warm. Other than eating though, they were reminiscing the times they had in the Digital World when they could relax and just camp out. It was sort of a picnic every day when they had a meal.

"It's too bad we didn't get the chance to enjoy ourselves when we were fighting the Royal Knights though," Koichi sighed. They had almost forgotten that he wasn't there for most of the adventure and when he was, they were either too busy fighting Cherubimon or trying to take down the Royal Knights to slow down.

"Now I kind of wish we had that picnic Neemon suggested," Tomoki said. "I mean, Crusadermon and Dynasmon didn't even reach Ophanimon's library for hours and even then, we wouldn't have found the fractal code no matter how long or hard we searched."

"We sort of found it upon arrival though," Takuya added before mentally slapping himself. None of them needed the reminder that Nefertimon was killed and the fractal code had been taken anyway. "Sorry, that sounded really bad."

"We know you didn't mean anything by it," Izumi replied. "But I kind of wish we would've slowed down a little and at least looked at those pretty flowers outside. I don't even remember how they look like anymore."

Junpei remembered that day pretty well, everyone was in such a rush that they didn't have the time to breathe in the flowers but he did. He was nervous and scared that they were going to lose another area to their enemies so when he saw those flowers, he had relaxed significantly. It also inspired him to perform a new magic trick and although it wasn't perfect; he still showed it to Tomoki on that day. That's when he remembered what he had placed in the bottom of his picnic basket.

Junpei raised his hands and everyone turned their attention to him just as the first rainbow colored flower was produced out of thin air. He started pulling more out of seemingly nowhere and started dropping them wherever the wind blew them, surprising them all.

"Wow, they're beautiful!" Izumi smiled as she held one delicately in her hands.

"I didn't know you did magic tricks," Kouichi chuckled.

"That's right, you weren't there when he first showed us," Koji laughed.

"They're really pretty Junpei but how did you do that?" Takuya asked.

Junpei grinned coyly as he held a flower in each hand. "Ah, a good magician never reveals his secrets."

"You showed me this trick before," Tomoki said, remembering that it had cheered him up after feeling depressed. "Well, except that they were white but I like it better like this. How did you get them to look like this?"

"I took one of those flowers home with me," Junpei explained. "I wanted to recreate them out of paper and I spent a lot of time on them. Back then, the trick I showed you was imperfect because I didn't have the time to color them."

"They look just like the real thing," Takuya smiled. "I wonder how they're all doing right now."

The happy atmosphere seemed to drop a little as they thought about the digital friends they had made in the other world.

"I'm sorry," Junpei said when no one said anything. "I didn't mean to remind everyone about certain things…"

"No," Izumi shook her head. "I'm glad you showed this to us. I didn't really get the chance to look at those flowers so I'm really happy I did even if it is just a paper replica." Everyone else nodded in agreement and Junpei couldn't help smiling himself.

It wasn't long after that that they started drifting off to sleep, many of them looking as if they were having good dreams. Tomoki curled up into a ball, making him look even younger than he already did; Izumi fell asleep beside him, and the twins were resting peacefully side by side.

Only Takuya and Junpei were still awake at this point but the peaceful atmosphere was starting to get to the younger boy as well as his eyes fluttered close. Their unofficial leader ended up leaning against the oldest member of the team, his head resting on Junpei's shoulder. Junpei didn't mind though, besides, he was too full to complain.

Junpei glanced down into the picnic basket and noticed how there was still a chocolate bar left. He almost burst out laughing as he remembered how his old self used to carry tons of them in his loose jumpsuit, making him look bigger than he actually was. The team was rather surprised when they discovered he wasn't as chubby as his outfit made him out to be.

The Warrior of Thunder picked up the candy bar but paused when he found another flower underneath it. He picked it up and stared at it, turning it in between his fingers with a reminiscent look on his face.

"The last flower," he muttered.

Junpei had actually developed this trick to show Izumi in order to win her heart. He had planned to show her first before anyone else so he didn't mind showing Tomoki the imperfect version. But it took him a long time to actually finish painting one hundred small individual paper flowers so he had forgotten. He only remembered when Izumi had mentioned having a picnic.

He smiled at the naïve foolishness of his thirteen year old self, wishing he could go back sometimes. But content with what he had now.

Well, it was too late to succeed in winning the blonde's heart now. Not only was he planning on staying just friends with her but the first person he showed this trick to, wasn't her. It was to his five best friends in the entire world. He couldn't even imagine his life without them.

Suddenly, a strong gust of wind blew the last flower right out of his hand. He watched it as it was carried away with the wind and then looked down at their picnic blanket. He noticed that all around it were his flower replicas. They were certainly beautiful but no match for the original version. But still, it really felt like they had a picnic on those gorgeous flowers they had seen on that day.

For just that one moment, Junpei had never felt happier in his entire life.


	2. Hobbies

**Inspiration made a preemptive strike before I could even take a few days off for relaxation. So I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please leave a review!**

-X-

"You want to join the photography club?" Hikari blinked.

"Actually, we were going to take a look around," Juri clarified while holding tightly onto Ruki's wrist. "You see, Ruki doesn't have any extracurricular activities and I always see her roam the halls when she's waiting for me to finish up at the gymnastics club so I thought I could find her a hobby."

Ruki tried to protest but her friend just dragged her into the clubroom. "I don't need to join the photography club," grumbled Ruki.

"It's really dark in here," Juri noted once they were inside.

Hikari nodded. "Yeah, today we're using old film cameras rather than digital ones so we need the room to be dark so that the film can develop. You've seen them before right? Like in old movies and TV shows? Though they show up in modern ones too nowadays."

"Oh yeah," Juri smiled before noticing that her hand wasn't holding anyone anymore. "Ruki?"

"It's so dark in here…," Ruki mumbled as she turned on the lights, causing everyone in the room to gasp in horror as their photos turned negative.

"Ruki!" Hikari and Juri both exclaimed.

"What?"

Juri quickly grabbed her friend and ran out of the room before the angry photographers could try and get them. "Bye Hikari! We're really sorry about ruining the pictures and we'll see you in class tomorrow!"

"Um… Okay!" Hikari called back as she watched them race through the halls. The brunette then remembered something and pulled out her phone, sending a text to the girls who just left. "She really should've asked Ruki what her interests are in the first place," she giggled.

-X-

"And that's what happened," Juri huffed when she finally finished explaining to Takato and Jian who were at the vending machine in the courtyard.

"I can't really picture Ruki in the photography club anyway," Takato shrugged before chuckling at his unintentional pun.

"Takato has a point," Jian nodded. "Maybe you should check on Ruki to see what _she_ would like to do."

Juri looked up from her phone although she was paying attention to them. "Yeah, I just got a text from Hikari saying the same thing." The three Tamers turned to the redhead who was buying green tea from the vending machine. "What do you like to do Ruki?"

Ruki stared back at them with a completely straight face as she said this. "I like being violent with people."

They blankly stared back at her.

"Martial arts clubs," said Jian. "We can start at the tai-chi club since I'm in it too."

"That won't work," Ruki dismissed. "When school started back up again, I was recruited by Junpei to join the boxing club. As it would turn out, most of the moves I performed are illegal in every martial arts and I'm banned from most of them. All supervisors of a martial arts club have a sign that forbids me from entering."

"Somehow I'm not surprised," Juri sighed. She then kept her eyes on the can of green tea in Ruki's hands.

"You guys don't have to do this, you know–." Ruki tried to say before Juri grinned.

"What about the tea club?" suggested Juri. "Ruki, whenever you visit any of our houses, you always ask if we have tea in the house. Not to mention the fact that you know the tea ceremony by heart so that should be a perfect place for you."

Ruki shook her head. "Akari tried to recruit me there too on the second week of school when she noticed that I always bought tea instead of the carbonated drinks from the machines. I may know the ceremony by heart but I get bored easily. Not to mention, I'm more of a sweet tea kind of person and the tea they serve in the club is always bitter. And worst of all, no matter what, my legs always fall asleep whenever I sit in that accursed position for too long."

"That doesn't surprise me either," Jian huffed. "What about a sports club then?"

"Too lazy," Ruki shook her head.

"She shot that one down quickly," Takato remarked.

"I know that she hates all of the technology clubs," Jian sighed. "She was waiting for me while I was with the computer club and when Koushirou invited her in, she just stared blankly, with her right eye twitching as everyone was sitting at their computers. As we were going home, she said…" He then looks over to the redhead who took a sip from her can.

"I hate modern technology," Ruki snickered.

"Maybe she just needs another way of expressing herself," Juri thought aloud.

Ruki stood up and was about to walk away from them when the brunette suddenly grabbed her arm and started dragging her away, the two boys following right behind them. The four of them just kept walking through the halls, three of them thinking that they were just doing it aimlessly until Juri made a pit stop in front of the drama club.

"It took me a long time, but I figured it out," Juri smiled triumphantly. "The way she needs to express herself is through acting! It's not too physically draining, modern tech isn't involved for the performers, and all of the fighting isn't real!

"That sounds boring," Ruki commented. "And Juri, I really should tell you–."

Juri cut her off again. "Ruki, you need a hobby. I'm really worried about you because you never really do anything other than whatever _we_ plan on doing. So, just go inside and see if anything interests you. If you like what you see and hear, then give this form to the supervisor."

Ruki nodded numbly and entered the room. Upon entering, she cringed at the noticeably horrible actors putting on a show in the middle of the room, with the rest of the club members watching. She was more than tempted to say something rude to them but held back, knowing that Juri would be very upset if she did something as stupid as get herself kicked out. So her only choice was to look for someone she knew which didn't take long.

"Hey Ruki, what are you doing here?" Nene asked.

"Juri has me running around the whole school looking for a club for me to join," Ruki explained. "She says that I need a hobby."

"Well the drama club is great and usually a lot of fun," Nene smiled before lowering her voice. "I mean, as long as you can endure some of the terrible acting. But don't worry, not everyone here is that bad."

"Thank God I'm not the only one who thinks so," Ruki grinned. "So who _are_ the good actors around here?"

"Oh, well, there's…"

Juri, Jian, and Takato all jumped a little when Ruki suddenly rushed out of the room, saying a hurried goodbye to Nene. They were surprised that she got out of there so quickly considering only a minute or so had passed.

"What happened? Did you give the form to the sensei in charge?" Juri asked.

"No, there is no way I'm joining that club!" Ruki huffed.

"Is the acting that bad?" Jian asked. "You always complain about some of the terrible plays you've been dragged to."

"Yes, the acting for some of them is horrid," Ruki admitted. "But it's one of the _good_ actors I'm more concerned about."

"What do you mean?" asked Takato.

"_Ryo_ is in there," she muttered in a dazed expression as she speed-walked through the halls to get as far away as possible from the room, with the other three Tamers chasing after her. "You guys can't drag me back there! I will despise all of you if you do!"

They finally caught her and got her to calm down. Once again, they were sitting outside at the vending machine, getting new drinks to quench their thirst after that pointless chase through the halls while sitting down on the stone bench.

"How about the art club?" Juri asked.

"She tried," Takato said, being part of the club himself. "She drew a lot of these disturbing and bone-chilling scenes that it frightened many of the other members and even the supervisor. Two of our members still haven't returned to school."

"What about the chess club?" inquired Jian.

"Too boring and the rules are stupid," Ruki scoffed.

"What about the manga society?" suggested Takato.

Juri shook her head with a heavy sigh. "Both Hirokazu and Kenta are in that club. Do you really think she'd be willing to join it when she reacted the way she did after seeing Ryo in the drama club? I think she might spontaneously combust."

"What about the trading card game club?" Jian questioned.

Ruki shuddered. "That's like throwing me into a sea of fan boys."

"You like foreign countries," Takato mused. "What about the model UN?"

"She wouldn't know how to represent any country other than Japan," Jian told him, ignoring the insulted look Ruki gave him although she knew he was right.

"Listen," Ruki sighed as she stood up. "You guys should really know that–."

Juri suddenly shot up and grabbed Ruki's wrist again, pulling her away and once again, the boys followed right behind them. They started going up floor after floor until they reached the top floor of Yagami High where they stopped in front of the culinary clubroom.

"This is it!" Juri huffed as she tried to catch her breath. "This will be the perfect club for you!" Before Ruki could protest, the redhead was shoved inside.

"Are you judging this by the fact that she's a good cook?" Jian asked.

"Yup!" Juri cheered.

Takato seemed rather unsure. "It's true that she's a good cook but I've only ever seen her make Japanese delicacies such as katsu don and yakisoba. But isn't Mimi the president of this club and doesn't she make a lot of stuff like American dishes or fancy plates like escargot?"

The smile dropped from Juri's face at the same time the fire alarms started ringing.

"A fire! Put it out! Put it out!" they heard Mimi scream from inside.

"Sorry!" Ruki called back as she escaped the room with the other three Tamers chasing after her.

Once again, the four of them were sitting outside by the vending machine.

"I'm running out of coins," Takato muttered.

"You should work out a little more," Jian suggested. "You get winded really easily."

The girls weren't really listening to them; Juri was just sitting on the bench, trying to think of another club while Ruki leaned against the wall.

"What about the dance club?" Juri asked emotionlessly.

"Ruki hates dancing," Jian reminded her.

"What about the fashion club?"

"Do we even need to reply to that one?" Takato asked.

"I give up!" Juri slumped. She and the two boys looked over to Ruki who was just staring off into space, humming a song by a famous artist. "I would've suggested one of the music clubs if she didn't hate singing so much."

Takato suddenly flushed when he remembered something. "Actually, Ruki has nothing against music now. As a matter of fact, it doesn't even have to be singing, she knows how to play piano, guitar, and violin."

There was a long pause.

"Why didn't you say so earlier?!" Juri practically shrieked as she grabbed Ruki and pulled her away.

After some running, they finally made it to the orchestra room. The club wasn't meeting that day but a supervisor was in there to take any forms since it was still fairly early in the new semester. Juri gave Ruki the form she had given her earlier.

Ruki didn't enter the room immediately, she just turned to Juri. "Juri, listen–."

"Ruki, please!" Juri huffed. "We're not going to be together forever. We only have three years of high school and you're missing out on so much. I know you don't like social interaction all too much but you have to do something or you're going to end up lost in the future. I'm just really worried about you."

Ruki was silent as she stared at her friend. "Pf-!"

"Pf?" Juri blinked.

Ruki suddenly cracked up, surprising Takato and Juri before they turned over to Jian who was in deep contemplation. Jian was blushing when it finally dawned on him.

"You're already in this club, aren't you," Jian concluded. "That's what you've been trying to tell us the entire time."

"Eh?!" Takato and Juri blinked as they turned back to the redhead who was nodding through her fits of laughter.

"Yeah," Ruki sniffed. "Juri, you kept cutting me off every time I tried to tell you."

Juri felt like hitting her head against a brick wall. She bowed apologetically to her friend. "I am so sorry for dragging you throughout the entire school! I should've just stopped and listened to you! I've been a terrible friend!"

Ruki shook her head as she took Juri's hands in her own. "No, you've been a great friend. You were so worried about me not having a hobby. It was kind of fun looking around at all the clubs and best of all, it made me feel so happy knowing you were this concerned for my future. Thank you."

Juri was surprised. Usually, Ruki would let her temper get the best of her, but Juri supposed that Ruki had really changed since when they had first met her.

"Of course I was worried, Ruki," Juri smiled. "Besides Leomon, you're my best friend."

"You're my best friend too," Ruki laughed cheerfully. "Well, besides Renamon, of course!"


	3. Sports

**Fair warning since I know most people prefer earlier seasons, but this chapter is primarily centered on the Hunters. There is no mention of anything from the season itself but I just wanted to let you know which characters are featured in this chapter. I hope you leave a review because I hunger for them!**

-X-

'_My best friend Tagiru is obnoxious, loud, and invasive. He has no idea what the meaning of boundaries are and he can be incredibly annoying. His most significant trait is how he goes around talking about superstars and how he admires them.'_

For Tagiru Akaishi and Yuu Amano, it was a half day at their middle school so they decided to visit Yagami High School to see their admired senpai. They were lucky too; they got to see him practice with the rest of the basketball club and even got a chance to play against some of the members.

"Taiki-san, that was amazing!" Tagiru cheered as his senior took a chug of water from his water bottle. "You were a real superstar on the field!"

"Thanks," Taiki chuckled. "But I'm only a first-year, the older members of the club are even better than I am. Especially the new captain, Ryo, he's the star player on our team." As if on cue, Ryo made a slam dunk, earning cheers from a little section of fan girls who came specifically to watch him.

Tagiru's eyes sparkled as he watched the Tamer behave as cool as he always did. "He's also really awesome! Another superstar to add to my list!"

"You realize that other than being a Chosen Child, they're not really anything special" Ikuto told the younger boy. "We're all normal people for the most part."

"You don't have any room to talk," Takeru chuckled. "You spent the first two-thirds of your life in the Digital World and you've picked up a lot of strange habits including grunting like an Ogremon after getting accidentally hit with the ball. I can hardly call you normal."

Tagiru gasped when he heard this. "So _you're_ Ikuto Noguchi? The one who was raised in the Digital World for ten years?! You're a real superstar to have survived in such a dangerous place."

"Um… Well, I had some help," Ikuto muttered awkwardly.

Yuu sighed as he watched Tagiru continue to invade Ikuto's personal space, with Taiki trying to stop him.

"Is your friend always like this?" Takeru asked. "You know, talking about people and calling them 'superstars'?"

Yuu nodded. "He's quirky, that's for sure."

Takeru smiled. "He reminds me a lot of Daisuke. Speaking of which, the soccer club should be ending their meeting soon so I should probably go now. I'm heading home with him and Ken, you guys should probably go too. Your district is far from here, isn't it?"

"Uh, yeah," Yuu nodded. "But Tagiru wanted to see the members of the soccer club too when he heard two of the 'Legendary Heroes' were part of it."

"Legendary Heroes?"

"It's what the old clock guy called the DigiDestined leaders who he brought from alternate universes to fight against Quartzmon."

"Ah… Well, then we should go now before their practice game ends."

Yuu grabbed Tagiru by the ear and yanked him off of Ikuto. "Ow!" Tagiru yelped. "What was that for?"

"For being a nuisance to Ikuto-san," Yuu replied irately. "Now come on, I thought you didn't want to miss Daisuke-san and Takuya-san in the soccer club. Takeru just told me that their practice game is about to end."

"Eh? Really?" Tagiru gasped. "Then we better hurry!"

Ryo was just saying goodbye to a few fan girls who had to leave a little bit early as he approached the middle school visitors. "You two are leaving already?" the team captain inquired. "Well, I suppose it can't be helped. Are you two going to Yagami next year?"

"We're going to try to," Yuu said.

"Well then you should definitely join the basketball club next year," Ryo grinned. "Taiki has told me about how you guys are the best members of his street basketball team and after watching the two of you in action today, I can tell he wasn't kidding."

"Yeah, we're definitely going to join!" Tagiru smiled excitedly.

Taiki smiled at his junior's energy. "You realize that you still have to pass the entrance exam before getting in, right?"

"Don't worry, I'll have Yuu tutor me every night!" Tagiru promised before getting whacked on the head by his classmate.

"You have no right to decide my evening plans," Yuu sighed in an exasperated tone.

"You two never change," Taiki shrugged before grabbing his bag. "Well, we should get going now. Ikuto, Ryo, I'll see you two tomorrow." Taiki took a step and suddenly felt very dizzy, everyone gasped as they watched him fall forward.

"Not again," Yuu groaned at the same time a shadow zipped by them.

Taiki fell right onto a pillow, provided by his childhood friend, Akari, who was apparently waiting for him in the section of fan girls. She sighed in relief before swatting her friend with a paper fan in annoyance as the straight man would do in an anime. "Why do you always do this?! Why can't you rest for just a few minutes?! Just before the club, you were running around trying to help the student council despite the fact that they told you that you didn't have to!"

"Um, Akari," Takeru said. "I don't think he's going to respond while he's passed out."

"I know," Akari huffed before looking over to the Hunters. "You guys go over to the soccer field, Taiki and I will catch up with you on our way home."

Yuu and Tagiru nodded before following Takeru out to the soccer field where they made it just in time to see Ken score two goals for his team. Takuya and Daisuke were for the opposite team and felt pretty embarrassed that Tagiru had to come at that moment.

"If you had come earlier, you would've seen me pull off _four_ goals," Daisuke boasted.

"I think you may have counted three of mine as yours," Takuya faux coughed.

"Well even though you guys didn't score any goals, you were still really cool!" Tagiru smiled before looking towards Ken who was surrounded by fangirls. "Aw, I really wanted to talk to Ken though. He seemed like a really cool superstar!"

"Yeah, but being a superstar has its consequences," Takuya chuckled as they watched a girl cling onto Ken's arm. They continued to watch for a few seconds and in that short amount of time, it began to escalate as the girls began fighting for Ken's attention.

"Not this again," Takeru groaned. "Come on Daisuke, let's go help Ken out before he's torn apart."

"Way ahead of you," Daisuke sighed. "Takuya, can you go and get a teacher in case we can't stop that mess?"

"Yeah, I know the drill," Takuya said before turning to the younger boys. "You guys should probably go home. Takeru always gets absorbed into that mess too and then it becomes really ugly when Daisuke tries to pull a girl off of Ken." He ran off towards the school building before coming to a stop and calling back to them. "Oh, and by the way, if you guys come to Yagami next year, you should think about joining the soccer club!"

"We don't even know if we're going to be accepted here and we've already been recruited to two clubs," Yuu sighed.

"Yeah, but don't you think it'd be awesome to join?" Tagiru grinned.

"Both clubs meet on nearly all the same days," Yuu reminded him. "There is no way we'd be able to manage both those clubs at the same time."

"Oh, I forgot about that… Well, we can always ask Taiki-san for advice and we still have a whole year before making a decision," Tagiru laughed.

"Honestly… You can be too carefree sometimes," Yuu huffed.

-X-

The four Hunters returning to their district after school got off their train when they made it to their destination. After they walked together for a few blocks, Akari turned the corner and left the three boys after waving goodbye.

"So Takuya tried to recruit you guys to the soccer club while I was unconscious?" Taiki rephrased.

"Sort of," Yuu nodded. "He was kind of in a rush so it was less of recruiting and more of a suggestion."

"He was still asking us to join," Tagiru retorted. "And I think I might take him up on his offer! It would be really cool to join the basketball club and try to surpass Taiki-san as well as Ryo but I think it would be more fun to try out a new sport!"

"It's always good to broaden your horizons," Taiki chuckled.

Yuu sighed. Tagiru always had to be like this. Yuu was hoping that the three of them could be together on the basketball team, just like old times but suddenly, his best friend had other plans. But it's not like Yuu would be able to stop him. If Tagiru chose to join the soccer club instead of the basketball club, then that's just how it was going to be.

"It's your choice," Yuu said after a period of silence. "But just remember that you should practice a little bit since you don't really know soccer all that well. It'll save you the embarrassment if you make the mistake of using your hands instead of your feet."

"Why do you always have to be so condescending?" Tagiru moped.

Taiki and Yuu stared at their friend as if he had just started speaking a foreign language.

"Did you actually just use a vocabulary word?" Yuu blinked.

"That makes it sound like you two think I'm stupid," Tagiru pouted as he started to walk away from them.

"Sorry," Taiki quickly said as they caught up. "It's just a surprise. You don't usually use words like that and when you do, they're not exactly within the proper context so it just caught us off guard for a moment. But we promise that we don't think you're stupid."

"Yeah," Yuu nodded in agreement. "Although I must say, you're always full of surprises, Tagiru."

"Well, I've been studying a lot lately," Tagiru admitted, getting his companions' surprised attention once more. "I really want to go to Yagami High since pretty much everyone from the original Xros Heart team is there. I don't want to be the only one left out even if I wasn't part of the team. I heard that the entrance exam is really hard so I don't want to take any chances. Besides, how can I be a superstar if I don't go to the same school as other superstars?"

Yuu blinked in surprise before smiling._ 'My best friend Tagiru is obnoxious, loud, and invasive. He has no idea what the meaning of boundaries are and he can be incredibly annoying. His most significant trait is how he goes around talking about superstars and how he admires them.'_

"Okay, how about this?" Yuu said. "I'll help you study for that entrance exam and if you get in, you're going to join the soccer club. But you have to promise me that you're going to become the superstar player of the club."

It was Tagiru's turn to be surprised but then he gave an affirmative nod. "Yeah, but you have to be sure to become the superstar player of the basketball team!"

"I will," Yuu nodded. "Let's see who becomes a superstar first!" Yuu knew what his cocky and competitive best friend would say next. Tagiru would go into some big speech about how he was going to be the first and how Yuu should watch out.

Tagiru grinned widely. "Either way, we're both going to become superstars!"

Yuu paused as he let this register in his mind. He shook his head with a smile. "You really are full of surprises."

"Eh?"

"Nothing, nothing. I was just thinking out loud."

Taiki looked between the two of them and he couldn't help smiling about how much his two kohai had grown over the course of the last two years. They still bicker and argue about every little thing but he was glad that they were capable of getting along like this too. "I'm glad you two are such good friends."

_'__But I really wouldn't want to have my best friend any other way.'_


	4. Dancing

**This chapter features bad dancing, a terrible drawing, and the precious 02 gang! I hope you all enjoy this little chapter and don't forget to leave a review afterwards!**

-X-

The final bell rang and everyone sighed in relief after the long day they've had. Miyako was hoping that the stress of her day was finally over until she reached into her bag to retrieve her phone. Her eyes widened when she only grabbed air.

From a few seats away, Junpei watched as she frantically started rummaging around in her bag, tossing random items out. It wasn't unusual to watch the hyperactive girl do something hyperactive but to have such disregard for her personal belongings seemed rather odd.

"What is she doing?" Ryo inquired.

Junpei shrugged. "Who knows? Maybe she lost something."

Miyako seemed to have heard them and threw her glasses case at the Warrior of Thunder. "I'm looking for my phone if you're so curious! Did either of you see it lying around here? My mom would kill me if she found out I lost it."

"You didn't have to throw your case at me," Junpei muttered.

"When and where was the last place you used it?" Ryo asked.

Miyako took a few moments to think about it before slamming her fist onto her desk, surprising the two boys and the rest of the class. "I was in Daisuke's room!" she shouted. "That idiot! Every single time I go in there, I lose something!"

"What were you doing at Daisuke's place anyway?" Junpei asked.

"I left my jacket there from the time I visited before," Miyako told them before shoving everything back into her bag. "I'll see you guys tomorrow!" She zipped past them and they simply watched her run off, presumably to grab Daisuke and pull him out of soccer club.

"How does she know that it's because of Daisuke's room and not because of her own forgetfulness?" Ryo chuckled. "She forgot that tomorrow is Saturday."

"She also forgot her glasses case," Junpei muttered, holding up the projectile. "I suppose I'll take just ask Hikari to return it to her."

-X-

Iori stopped in front of the Motomiya resident's door at the same time Ken did. "So I'm guessing Miyako sent you a message on your D-Terminal too?" the younger boy inquired.

Ken nodded. "She's always forgetting stuff at his place."

The two of them rang on the doorbell and waited for Daisuke's older sister to let them in as per usual. Jun knew exactly why the two of them were there considering Miyako was in her brother's room tearing it apart. It was also the third time this week that Miyako had lost something in their apartment. It had almost become a ritual of sorts.

As soon as Ken and Iori stepped in front of Daisuke's room, they heard Miyako scream and a flying piece of white fabric hit Ken in the face.

"What the–?" Ken muttered before realizing it was Daisuke's underwear. "Oh gross!" He flung it back into the room and it landed on top of Daisuke's head.

"Hey, you don't have to sound so mean!" Daisuke huffed. "Besides, it's only been sitting around for two days."

"And by that, he means ten days!" Chibimon chimed in.

Daisuke gave his partner a bop on the head before continuing to look around his mess of a room for Miyako's phone. The four of them and their Digimon partners just kept rummaging around without any success but then Iori noticed something on the floor.

The youngest of them picked up a folded piece of paper he found underneath an empty pizza box. He unfolded it and stared at the crude picture drawn on it for a long time. "Hey Daisuke, isn't this the picture you drew for Mr. Ishida?"

They paused and noticed that he was holding up a drawn picture of UltraAngemon, a figment of Daisuke's imagination. It was basically a fake Digimon he had created, thinking that it would be the evolution of Veemon so that he could one-up Takeru and Angemon.

Miyako grabbed it before Daisuke could and began laughing loudly. "I remember this! When Gennai turned our memories into that television show, Yamato's dad asked for you to draw an image of this to put in it!"

After their final battle, the governments wanted to cover up the stories about digital monsters so Gennai decided to help. Koushiro came up with this theory that unless you were directly involved, you wouldn't believe such an absurd and illogical event had occurred so by feeding the public enough lies, they will soon believe it as the truth. That was how their lives were turned into a television show and Hiroaki Ishida became the executive producer.

It was a good thing they knew someone who worked for a television network and was willing to help them out. It was also a good thing the president of the company thought it would be a great idea and put it on air.

"Oh yeah," Ken nodded with a chuckle. "You asked to skip that episode since it was really embarrassing but Yamato's father argued that it needed to be in the show since viewers would wonder where ExVeemon came from without it."

"I still wish they skipped over it," Daisuke muttered. "Hikari gave me an earful about forcing Veemon to evolve just to impress her. And it was even more embarrassing when I was told that I had to draw that picture. Everyone knows I'm a terrible artist!"

Miyako held it high in the air. "It does capture the quality of your imagination quite nicely though."

"Hey!"

"Didn't they make a lot of changes to that episode in America?" Minomon asked.

"Right, like they didn't show Tortamon peeing," Poromon nodded.

"They changed UltraAngemon's name too," Upamon added.

Miyako started snickering. "Wasn't it something really lame like MegaDancermon?"

"It was because earlier in that episode, they were talking about how Hikari was a great dancer and how Gatomon loves to dance as well," Ken said. "So Veemon, in the English dub, said he wanted to evolve into a great dancing Digimon."

Even though Daisuke knew that they were talking about how the television network in America decided to portray Veemon, he still felt the need to defend his partner. "Well even if he was MegaDancermon, he would have some really cool hip-hop and break dancing moves!"

"Yeah!" Chibimon agreed. "Wait, what's break dancing?"

Daisuke grinned. "You know, it's something like this!" He got down to the filthy floor and try to do some sort of spin on his head but ended up crashing into his bed causing everyone to laugh at him. He would've felt embarrassed if he didn't think it was funny too.

"No way, as if he would do something like that!" Miyako scoffed. "Since Hikari was taking ballet at the time, it's obvious he would do something like a pirouette! I can imagine it right now." She suddenly did a twirl on one leg to which everyone tried not to laugh at although she didn't seem to mind if they did.

"Although in Veemon's wild imagination, weren't he and Gatomon ballroom dancing?" Iori brought up.

"That's true," Ken nodded. "I definitely remember them doing the tango."

Miyako grinned mischievously. "Then why don't you two demonstrate it?"

"Eh?"

Daisuke nodded eagerly. "Yeah, we shouldn't be the only ones dancing!"

"Eh?!"

Miyako grabbed Iori while Daisuke took hold of Ken and they pushed their two hostages together. "Now dance!" they both commanded as they spun the two of them around. When the two of them stopped, they both shot glares at Daisuke and Miyako who were both laughing hysterically.

"Don't do that!" Ken snapped before bursting into fits of laughter along with Iori.

"What kind of attack moves would MegaDancermon even have?" Miyako laughed.

"Maybe something like Ultra Mega Dancer Kick!" Daisuke said while cracking up.

It wasn't long before even the Digimon joined in; portraying dance moves they learned in the Digital World as well as silly attack names and how they would be performed. They spent the rest of their day in Daisuke's room, fooling around, putting on little dance shows before Jun reminded them that they still had their homework to do.

Everyone who didn't live in the Motomiya household packed up their things and left in a hurry but not without saying goodbye to their leader and friend. Since Ken had moved from Tamachi, he lived in the same apartment building as the other two so they all went the same way, saving them the trouble of having to separate until they made it to their building.

"You know, I don't even remember what we were doing at Daisuke's place," Poromon pointed out.

"Neither do I," Upamon yawned. "But I don't really care at the moment, I just want to go home and have dinner because I'm starving."

"You're always starving," Iori chuckled.

Miyako slapped her forehead. "I completely forgot! We were looking for my cell phone because I lost it in Daisuke's room. It's like the Bermuda Triangle in there, what enters, does not come out. Maybe I should stop visiting."

"What are you talking about?" Minomon said. "We had a lot of fun in there today. Isn't that all that matters?"

"And you can always buy a new phone," Ken added.

"My mom would kill me before I could," Miyako groaned.

Iori felt like slapping his forehead as well when he pulled out his own phone and handed it over to the older girl. "Why don't you try calling it? It might be too late to get it back but Daisuke could probably find it and return it to you tomorrow."

"Oh, yeah!" Miyako lit up. "I'm so stupid! How could I not think of that earlier? I guess that's why you inherited the Digimental of Knowledge."

Miyako immediately called her number and waited for someone to pick up. After the first two rings, she heard someone pick up on the other side but it definitely was not Daisuke. "Chizuru? Is that you? Why do you have my phone?" she asked.

"_Huh?"_ her older sister replied. _"You left it at home this morning because you were running late. Don't tell me you forgot!"_

There was a long pause as Miyako let this sink in. She hung up on her sister and gave the phone back to Iori. "Apparently, it was never lost in Daisuke's room, it was at my place the entire time," she admitted sheepishly. "Sorry for dragging you guys on that wild goose chase."

"That's fine," Ken sighed. "Besides, it was fun for the most part. Not worrying about wild Digimon entering our world and causing damage but instead, being silly. It kind of felt like old times, before meeting those other DigiDestined, not that I don't enjoy in their company."

"That's true," Iori nodded. "It was definitely a lot of fun. I don't think I've ever seen Ken laugh so much."

Miyako giggled as Ken blushed. "Well, thanks for wasting so much of a day with me. I don't think I know any other friends who would be willing to spend the day doing nothing productive. You guys really are the best!"

"Just try not to lose or forget something again," Ken advised.

"No problem!" Miyako smiled.

They finally made it to their apartment building where they went into their separate apartments. Night had finally fallen and it was about time for them all to turn in and sleep until the morning. Miyako yawned as she searched through her bag for her glasses case before pausing, her eyes growing wider when she realized it was gone. At first, she had assumed that she had left them at Daisuke's place but then she distinctly remembered throwing it at Junpei.

"And he never returned it!"

-X-

Junpei was walking to his classroom for homeroom, prepared for the long day ahead. He slid open the door and as he did, he caught of glimpse of Miyako as she suddenly came flying in, kicking him in the gut. For someone who had been in fights with powerful Digimon, this hit felt more painful than those.

"Ultra Mega Dancer Kick!" she involuntarily shouted. "Damn you Daisuke for getting that stuck in my head!"

"What was that for?" Junpei moaned weakly while he was holding his stomach and kneeling on the floor.

"You stole my glasses case, you pervert!" Miyako accused.

"How does that make me a pervert?!" he shouted back.

At that moment, Hikari came in and paused when she noticed Junpei on the floor. "Um… Miyako… I forgot to return your glasses case yesterday when I saw you after Junpei gave it to me on Friday. Sorry for not returning it to you sooner."

"Oops…," Miyako muttered. "Sorry, Junpei…"

"Yeah… No problem," Junpei groaned. "What are friends for if not for getting kicked in the stomach?"


	5. Holiday

**Yay, a brand new chapter which is written in the comfort of my home back in New York! I hope you all enjoy this one because it's all about the original DigiDestined in honor of their sequel coming in autumn. Enjoy and don't forget to leave a review below!**

-X-

"Eh?!" Mimi blinked as she stared at Yoshino. "What do you mean you can't come?"

The two girls were sitting in Hypnos which was doubling as the other secret government branch known as DATS at the moment. Yoshino turned around to face her computer screen so that she wouldn't have to look at the younger girl's pleading eyes.

"Sorry, the chief has me working that night," said Yoshino. "I've got to be here in case any Digimon bio-emerge into our world."

Mimi pouted but she wasn't about to give up. "But Reika and Yamaki are here! They can just call us if there's a wild Digimon like they always do!"

"Sorry Mimi," Yoshino sighed. "Oh, and Masaru and Touma can't make it either. Actually, pretty much everyone in the Data Squad is working that evening."

"Well… Okay, if you guys are that busy," Mimi muttered dejectedly as she drooped away.

Yoshino waited patiently for the high school student to exit before swiveling around in her chair and glaring at Masaru and Touma. "Next time Mimi invites us to a dinner party and we can't make it, I am not losing at janken to either one of you!"

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that," Masaru grinned.

"Still…," said Touma as he looked at the glittery and overall gaudy invitation he was holding. "I wonder why she wants to celebrate Thanksgiving. I get that she used to live in America for a while but it's not like any of us celebrate it here…"

-X-

Mimi sighed heavily as she sat on the park bench, crossing off several names on a list. "I can't believe no one wants to come or are too busy to. I know that no one celebrates Thanksgiving in Japan but… I did and it was always a lot of a fun."

"Whoa, you're talking to yourself? That's never a good sign," a familiar voice chuckled.

Mimi looked up and smiled at her friend. "Hey, Sora. I'm sorry; I know you don't like it when I'm depressed."

"That's not something to apologize for though," Sora smiled as she sat down next to her. "What's wrong?"

"I wanted to celebrate Thanksgiving, which is a holiday in America, with everyone but they all seem too busy or they just don't want to come," Mimi told her. "I haven't had the chance to do something like this for the last three years since I've been back to Japan and I was really hoping to celebrate it this year since my parents aren't going to be home for it."

"Um… How is more than forty people supposed to fit in your apartment?" Sora asked.

Mimi groaned and buried her head in her hands. "And I forgot such an important detail too! Well, it's not like it matters anymore."

Sora stared at the invitation Mimi had in her hand and took it so that she could examine it more closely. It was completely unfamiliar to her and no wonder, she never received this invitation from Mimi nor did she get any message mentioning it.

"Hey, Mimi, why didn't you invite me?" Sora asked.

"I wanted to, but you, Yamato, and Jou all have exams the day after and I know you guys said you have to study or your professors will flunk you," Mimi explained. "Taichi has to work at the Matsuda Bakery too so he can't come. I tried to invite Koushiro but he was so busy ignoring me in favor of the computer screen in front of him that I just gave up."

Sora nodded in understanding, remembering how she was constantly complaining about her upcoming exam. "Well, what about the younger kids? Why can't they come?"

Mimi went into a long explanation about how everyone already had other stuff to do, whether it was work, a job interview, family matters, or one special story from Kenta, having to sneak into a museum to prove to Hirokazu that he wasn't an immortal Egyptian pharaoh. It was also way too specific to have been an excuse to get out of the holiday dinner party too.

"Well, I should go home and help my parent's pack up for their trip," Mimi sighed. "It sure is going to be a lonely holiday by myself."

"Mimi, you're never alone, you know that," Sora reminded her.

"Right, I'll always have you guys," Mimi nodded before adding under her breath. "When you guys aren't busy anyway."

"Well, say hi to Palmon for me when you get home," said Sora before they both stood up from the bench.

"Yeah, do the same for Piyomon," Mimi smiled before waving goodbye to her friend.

-X-

It was the day the dinner party was supposed to be held at the Tachikawa residence and Mimi simply watched as her parents drove out of the driveway and into the streets. She spent her day at school doing nothing particularly special as always. While Koushiro spent his time away in the computer lab along with Miyako, she went home alone. The rest of her day was spent watching television and talking to Palmon, nothing but an ordinary day. But it was supposed to be a holiday.

Palmon looked up from the magazines she was reading and stared at her partner who was lounging on the couch. "Mimi, I'm starting to get hungry."

Mimi glanced over to the clock which read past seven in the evening and sat up. She had been lying on the pink suede couch in her oversized lavender sweater with her hair tied in a ponytail. "It's that late already? I guess it's time to make dinner. Dinner for two…"

"You seem upset," said Palmon. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Mimi waved off before looking into the fridge. "It's just, we have to eat this entire turkey by ourselves and that doesn't exactly fit in with my dietary plans."

"I don't think it's such a bad thing."

"Of course you don't, but I really wanted to spend dinner with everyone."

"There's always next year."

"…Palmon," Mimi trailed off. "I'm graduating in a few months and I'm already thinking about which colleges I want to go to. I… I want to go abroad again to study, back to America. That's why I was so hopeful of bringing everyone together tonight; I wanted to spend as much time with them as possible before going away again."

The flower Digimon seemed to wilt a little. "Oh…"

Mimi was about to give her partner a hug when the doorbell rang. "Who could it be at this hour?"

She opened the door and saw Koushiro standing there in a sweater and holding a bag of groceries. "Hey Mimi, I'm here!"

"You are," she nodded once the initial surprise had disappeared. "Not that I'm not happy to see you but… Why are you here?"

"You must've thought I was ignoring you again," he chuckled a little nervously. "Well, you invited me to your dinner party and even though I was busy, I still heard you. And besides, you left the invitation at my desk so I saw it anyway."

Tentomon flew out from Koushiro's other grocery bag. "And I thought it was a great idea!"

Mimi giggled. "You're just here for the food." Her smile dropped though, despite being glad that someone could make it. "I'm happy that you're here Koushiro but there is no dinner party. Everyone else was too busy to come. I guess I should've informed you just in case."

"Oh… Well, that's fine," Koushiro shrugged. "I told my parents that I was going to be out for dinner so why don't we make some together?"

Mimi couldn't help smiling as she let him in although she hadn't closed the door yet. "So what are all those groceries for?"

"Well, I figured that all the Digimon would eat a lot so I bought extra to prepare in case we run out really fast," Koushiro explained.

Suddenly, someone stopped the door just as it was about to close. "Sounds like we had the same idea then," Taichi grinned as he held up a couple of grocery bags himself. Standing by his side was Agumon who was holding two bags as well.

"These are bread from the Matsuda Bakery!" the orange dinosaur smiled.

"Taichi? I thought you had to work," said Mimi.

"Takato said he'd cover my shift when I told him about your dinner," Taichi shrugged. "Do you really think I was going to miss out on eating dinner that's not my mom's cooking? Speaking of which, Hikari should be here soon too."

"But she told me she had some work to do with the photography club," said Mimi. "Something about retaking ruined pictures."

"She said that you looked depressed and that she'd speed through them just to make it here on time," Taichi said before letting himself in. "So let's get started on cooking up those turkeys!"

Taichi and Koushiro weren't the only ones who had the idea of dropping by as Yamato showed up, then Sora, then Takeru, then Jou, and finally, Hikari. Having the original gang back together like this brought back a lot of old memories for the group.

"You would've burned down the house if we let you near the stove without supervision," Yamato joked.

Mimi was so happy now, she could cry. "I thought you guys had exams tomorrow."

"I'll cram on the train," Sora chuckled.

"Gomamon convinced me that spending time with friends is much better than studying all night long," Jou smiled.

"My dad has been really annoying so I wanted to get out of the house, besides, I'll just wing it," Yamato shrugged.

His brother rolled his eyes and laughed. "You've been spending way too much time with Taichi."

Mimi realized then that she was in her pajamas so she quickly went upstairs to change. She stayed up there for a couple of more minutes as she cried tears of joy. When she came back down, she saw that everyone was in the kitchen, trying to make dinner in the cramped space so she joined them.

They spent the next two hours just making dinner but thankfully, the Digimon didn't complain much about how starving they were as they were having fun just being together. As for the humans, they ended up making a mess in the kitchen when Taichi decided to throw flour at Yamato which spiraled into everyone throwing flour around just for fun.

"The eight of us haven't been together for a long time," Sora laughed as she wiped the flour off of herself.

"How long until the turkeys will be fully cooked?" Takeru asked.

"In about forty-five minutes," Hikari answered. "Why don't we go ahead and eat the other stuff first?"

"Great, I've already set the table," said Jou.

As they sat around the long table with each human seated next to their partner, they just couldn't wait to start eating. Although right before they did, Koushiro stopped them all.

"Hold on, we can't just dive right in," said the redhead. "We need to say things that we're thankful for first."

"We already said 'thanks for the food' like we always do before every meal," Taichi said.

"That's part of _our_ tradition, but we're not supposed to be just thankful for the food on the table," Yamato jabbed.

"It's a Thanksgiving tradition," Hikari giggled. "So, why doesn't Mimi start us off?"

Mimi blinked as they all turned to her. She always did this whenever she celebrated the holiday back in America but she would always say that she was thankful for having Palmon and her loving family. This time around, she wanted to say something different because there was something she was even more thankful for that just her parents or her partner.

She was thankful that she went to that summer camp seven years ago that had changed her life. Thankful that Taichi could give her the courage to fight against Apocalymon. Thankful that Yamato was willing to break down his walls to be her friend. Thankful that Sora could give her love to carry on every single day. Thankful that Koushiro was around to spread his knowledge on the Digital World which she loved so much. Thankful that she could always rely on Jou's honesty to be there when she needed it. Thankful that Takeru and Hikari were around to remind everyone that there was always hope and light somewhere in the world. Thankful that she got to meet Daisuke and the gang and every single DigiDestined that had sent her a text while they were cooking wishing her a Happy Thanksgiving.

"I'm grateful…," Mimi started. "That everyone here is my friend and that even the ones who aren't here, are celebrating this wonderful holiday as well."


	6. Candles

**This chapter contains an inkling of romance depending on how you look at it but that's because this sixth prompt was only giving me one idea. It was also inspired by ****_Ouran High School Host Club_****, one of my most favorite animes of all time. I hope you all enjoy and please leave a review after the read.**

-X-

Chika watched as the other girls in her class freaked out over the millipede that one of the boys had brought in. It was a pathetic sight in her eyes considering the bug wasn't even doing anything other than squirm in his hand. When her classmate accidentally dropped the creature, that's when the entire class started to freak out.

"Why do Kouichi, Ken, and Jian all have to be talking with sensei in the staff room right now?" one girl whined.

"Yeah, if they were here, they'd kill that awful thing easily," another girl agreed.

Chika groaned in irritation as she stood up and walked over to where the millipede was scurrying around. She grabbed a textbook and dropped it to the floor, crushing the bug and creating a loud BANG to resound throughout the room.

"All of you are pathetic," Chika snapped. "And who even thinks it's a good idea to bring a millipede into a classroom?!"

"Oh come on Chika, you're telling us that you're not afraid of anything?" a classmate asked.

"If you're asking about basic fears, then no, I'm not scared of anything," Chika scoffed. She was directly involved in many Digimon incidents five years ago concerning Kurata and Yggdrasil, her memory wasn't erased with DATS technology like ordinary civilians, so she wasn't exactly afraid of things like bugs anymore when she's seen that kind of stuff. "It's sad that you girls acted this way when it was still held up. It wasn't going to escape and attack any of you."

"Well, can you at least pick up the textbook and throw the bug out or something?" one of the girls asked.

"Ew, gross," Chika grimaced. "I may not be afraid of it but there is no way I am touching that stain. Besides, it's not even my textbook."

Just then, someone walked over to them and picked up the book and some of the students screamed when they saw the crushed monstrosity underneath. "That's because it's mine," Jian sighed. "I'm not going to put this on my desk now. I'll just have to get a new one."

"You can share with me for today!" a girl chimed.

"No, you should share with me!" another girl said.

"Hey, I'm the one who sits next to him!" a third girl joined in.

Jian seemed to ignore all of them as he usually did as he turned to Ken who sat on his other side. "Ken, is it okay if I share your textbook for today?"

"Yeah, no problem," Ken nodded.

Chika expected the girls to feel like they missed out on some amazing opportunity but instead, they were just holding their breath and their eyes were sparkling. "Is this the start of a boys' love relationship between them?"

"Not even close," Chika groaned.

"So what happened while we were gone?" asked Ken.

"Chika claims she's not afraid of anything," a guy stated.

Ken, Jian, and Kouichi glanced at each other. They had all gone through some scary things during their adventures but they couldn't exactly say they were fearless. Granted most of their fears weren't the normal things that other people were afraid of but it was hard to believe that Chika was almost fearless.

"What about spiders?" asked Jian. Chika shook her head.

"What about heights?" inquired Ken. Chika shook her head.

"What about graveyards?" questioned Jian. Chika shook her head.

"What about Masaru coming in to school for career day?" broached Ken.

"That might scare me the day before but I'd die of embarrassment rather than be frightened," Chika answered before looking over to Kouichi who had been oddly quiet the entire time. "So what? You don't have any suggestions for things I might be scared of?"

"No," Kouichi replied with a rather suspicious smile. "But I do have a brain teaser for you. Are there more downward or upward slopes in Japan?"

Chika had heard of many brain teasers before and never once had she ever gotten a single one wrong. "Easy, upward… Wait, that's not right. They're the same thing! You can't trick me Kouichi."

Kouichi was still giving her that same suspicious expression though. "Nope! You're wrong!"

"Eh?!" everyone in the classroom exclaimed. They were all fairly certain that Chika was right but no one was taking it harder than the girl who had answered the question in the first place.

"That's impossible!" Chika snapped.

At that moment, their teacher walked in so they all had to take their seats. During the entire time, Chika kept tapping her foot impatiently while trying to figure out the answer to Kouichi's brain teaser. The hours passed by so quickly and she just couldn't take it anymore by the time the last bell rang signaling the end of school.

"What's the answer to that stupid riddle?" Chika burst out.

"It's been bugging me all day too," Ken nodded.

"I'm positive that Chika's answer was correct though," Jian added.

Kouichi just shot them that same smile he had on since he told the teaser. "Chika was right. I just figured that the one thing Chika would be afraid of was being wrong considering she always boasts about how she gets every single answer correct on exams."

There was a long pause as they let those words settle in and Chika reacted by slapping Kouichi's face as hard as she could.

-X-

Ikuto watched as the flame on the candle danced on its wick. He flicked the lighter in his hand open and closed it the same way that man, Yamaki, did. It was an old one that belonged to his dad when he had picked up smoking but he had quit a long while ago. Ikuto now held on to it like it was some sort of keepsake and besides, it still had some fluids left so why not use it from time to time?

"_...We are going to be experiencing severe thunderstorms this evening so be careful when going out."_

Ikuto sighed as he turned off the television. His sister ran into the room and started bouncing on the couch. "Hey, what are you doing with that candle?" she asked in her squeaky voice.

"Nothing," Ikuto said as he blew it out. "And can you please stop jumping on the couch? It's annoying, Yuka."

Yuka pouted as she stopped bouncing. "You're mean nii-chan! I wish Chika-onee-sama would come home already!"

"Why did you add 'sama' at the end of her name?" Ikuto grumbled.

"Because she's actually fun to be around," Yuka chimed.

When the Noguchi family had moved from Hokkaido to West Shinjuku, Chika wanted to come along after asking permission from her parents of course. She ended up moving in with them for the last two years they had been there and has become part of the family.

But then Masaru came back from the Digital World and he proclaimed that he would get an apartment in Shinjuku so that both he and his sister could stop bothering the Noguchi household, although Touma had already offered to let them to stay at the Norstein's Shinjuku estate.

"She'll be back when she's done with cram school," Ikuto told his sister irately.

"Ikuto, do you hate me?" Yuka asked innocently when he tried to leave the room.

The boy huffed when he saw Falcomon watching from the other room. "I don't hate you Yuka, I love you; really I do. I've just been stressed lately because I have a really important exam coming up and if I fail it, mom and dad are going to kill me."

"So you're going to ask Chika to help tutor you like you always do because she's smart and you're stupid?"

"Most brothers would bite back but you pretty much hit the nail on the head so I'm not going to bother." Ikuto missed ten years of the average learning process when his brain was still developing so he felt kind of stupid when he first started grade school. Not even the combination of Chika's and Touma's constant tutoring could help bring his grades up. "As for you Falcomon, stop hiding there and watching us like we're some sort of drama."

"Actually," said Falcomon. "I was just going tell you guys that Chika came home a few moments ago."

Ikuto noticeably lit up as he started on his way to the room his sister shared with Chika. "Perfect, I need to ask her to help me study!"

His partner tried to stop him but it was already too late when he heard Ikuto open a door and then Chika scream. There was a thump and then the blue-haired teen was tumbling down the stairs. "Ikuto, are you okay?"

"Why didn't you tell me she was changing?" Ikuto groaned.

"I tried," Falcomon shrugged.

Chika finished up getting out of her school uniform, changing into her red hooded sweatshirt and gray shorts. She and Ikuto sat in the living room while she was tutoring him and talking about how annoying her classmates were being.

"So you're really not afraid of anything?" Ikuto inquired once the brunette had finished her story.

"Not unless failure counts as a phobia," Chika answered, still thinking about how stupid she was for falling for Kouichi's trick. "Are you scared of something?"

"Well I think everyone has a phobia of some sort," Ikuto replied. "But I guess what I'm afraid of most, other than seeing King Drasil again, would be fire."

Chika almost choked on her drink. "Seriously?!"

"When you were raised by a Digimon made entirely of snow, it's hard not be afraid of fire," Ikuto chuckled.

"Then you should probably stop carrying around that lighter and lighting candles all around the house," Chika pointed out.

Ikuto pulled out the lighter and sparked it, staring as the flame flickered. "I don't really know why I do that. Well, I guess I just like the scent of incenses or the scented candles that mom has stored in the basement."

"Well then don't waste them!" Chika grinned. "You never know when we might need emergency candles and such."

"I guess so," Ikuto nodded as he shoved the lighter back into his pocket, after he turned it off, of course. "So what about you? You can't seriously be afraid of nothing."

"I know it's hard to believe but I'm really not afraid of anything."

"So I was right all those times I said you weren't human."

Chika narrowed her eyes. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Everyone has fears, are you some kind of monster to not to be afraid of anything? You sure act like it sometimes."

This went back and forth while Yuka and their partners watched them from the next room. It was starting to escalate and the audience was starting to wish that they had jumped in when the argument was still at a mild state. Ever since Chika had moved in, they would always argue and things would always get out of hand because Ikuto would always say something too harsh or take it too far, for example…

"Why did you even come with me to Shinjuku?" Ikuto shouted as he shot up. "All you ever do is nag and complain about everything I do, why don't you just go home?!"

Chika sat there in silence before getting up and running out of the house. The door slamming was enough for them to know that she wasn't going to come back for a while.

"Nii-san… You didn't mean that did you?" Yuka asked.

"… No, of course I didn't… But all we do is fight… She never should've come with me here…," Ikuto huffed. "She'll be back soon though, don't worry, I'll apologize then."

Two hours passed and there was still no sign of Chika but there were several signs of the thunderstorm that the news had mentioned earlier. It was around then that Ikuto was really starting to get worried since Chika didn't have an umbrella with her or her wallet to buy one. He was about to run out and look for her when her cell phone started ringing from inside the house.

"Hello?"

It was Masaru. _"Ikuto, where is Chika?"_

"She ran out of the house a little earlier because we got into a fight."

"_She did what?! Well do you have any idea of where she is?"_

"No, but don't worry, she'll probably–."

"_No! You have to go out and find her; I'm busy at DATS so you need to go get her!"_

Masaru's tone was oddly desperate and worried which in turn, concerned Ikuto as well but he didn't see why Masaru was so worried. Sure, he would be worried if it was Yuka but he didn't think he would sound like such an overbearing parent. "Why? She can take care of herself."

"_Chika is terrified of thunderstorms!"_

"What?" Ikuto breathed. "But she just claimed that she wasn't afraid of anything."

There was a heavy sigh on the other side of the line. "_You know how Yoshino is always saying that we can't be related because we're so different? Well here is how we're similar, we're both stubborn and have a lot of pride. Do you really think she would admit to being afraid of thunder?"_

Ikuto hung up and quickly rushed out of the house, calling all of the other DigiDesitined to see if they knew about her whereabouts. Falcomon and Piyomon took to the skies to see if they could find her from an aerial view. Ikuto just kept running all around town, not finding her anywhere until he made it to an abandoned church. He remembered taking Chika there to see the stars at night.

Ikuto entered the church desperately hoping to find Chika there and as he stood in the doorway, lightning struck, illuminating the room and causing a whimper to come from the corner. He walked towards the figure in the corner and found Chika there, shivering, with her hands over her ears. He was still breathing heavily from all of his running but that wasn't going to stop him from doing even more activity.

Ikuto drew all the curtains so that none of the windows exposed the lightning and then he draped an old sheet around Chika to try and keep her warm after getting drenched. He stared at all the candles left at the altar and lit each of them, setting them around the two of them. Finally, he sat there with her, pulling her close to him while the flames flickered around them.

"I'm sorry," Ikuto whispered.

Chika stopped shaking and leaned into him despite how soaked he was. "I followed you here because I was worried about you. I knew you had trouble studying but you always tried so hard that I wanted to help. You're always saying that you're not smart and that you can never make your parents feel proud so I wanted more than anything to prove you wrong about that."

"… Thank you Chika… I guess we both have similar reasons for following each other then…"

Chika nodded. "I guess we do."

The flickering candles danced around them as they sat there in the dimness, listening to rain pelt the roof. The thunder would sound every now and then and Chika would try her best to ignore it. She put all her focus on the dancing flames in front of her.

"I'm glad I'm not scared of these candles," Ikuto chuckled.

Chika glanced over to him. "That reminds me, if you tell anyone that I'm afraid of thunder, I'll kill you."

Ikuto chuckled, knowing that she would say something like that sooner or later. "I promise I won't."


	7. Dinner

**Yay, another update! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and please leave a review after reading!**

-X-

"It's fine, really," Ryouma said for about the fifth time on the phone. "I know you guys are busy and besides, there's always next month… Yeah, okay, I'll talk to you tonight then. Bye…" He hung up the phone and collapsed onto the beige couch.

He glanced over to his X-Loader which beeped. "Ryouma, what's wrong?" asked Cerberumon.

"Nothing's wrong," Ryouma replied unconvincingly.

Triceramon snorted. "You can't fool us, you know. We have a pretty good idea of how you are when you're depressed."

"Don't say something like that!" Cerberumon growled at his tactless teammate.

Ryouma sat up and picked up the rectangular device. "You know, none of you guys even have to be here anymore. Jagamon and a lot of the others have already left my X-Loader a long time ago so why are you guys still here? I'm not a Hunter anymore."

"That doesn't matter to us," said DinoBeemon. "You hunted the five of us and we swore loyalty to you. We would never leave you no matter how many times you tell us too. Now, I would just like to remind you that we're all here for you so you should talk to us when something's wrong."

Ryouma sighed as he stared at the faces of the only five Digimon that had decided to stay with him inside of his X-Loader, Cerberumon, Triceramon, DinoBeemon, MarineDevimon, and Parrotmon. He would be lying if he had said that he didn't want them to be around because he was actually thankful they were willing to keep him company even after everything that had happened.

The silver-haired boy sat up. "It's just... you guys know how my parents are barely ever home because of work. Well, every month, we have one special day to have a family dinner and tonight was supposed to be that special day but then my mom called and told me…"

"They're too busy to come home," Parrotmon finished for him.

"Hey, don't take it personally, at least they care enough to do something like this," said MarineDevimon.

Cerberumon nodded. "Didn't Yuu say that he lived on his own and barely ever got to see his father?"

Ryouma nodded, it didn't help much but he did have to keep reminding himself that his parents cared enough to put aside one day a month just for family time at least. "I need to take a walk to clear my head a bit." He grabbed his X-Loader and walked out of his apartment.

-X-

Gabumon snuck out of the Ishida apartment to take a walk around the block a bit. He knew he wasn't allowed to go out since the Digimon were once again supposed to be a secret but he couldn't help it. Yamato was busy at school for about another hour and Mr. Ishida wouldn't be home from work until the middle of the night. It was apparently extremely busy at the television network where Yamato's father worked today.

Gabumon just needed some time to stretch his legs; it wasn't healthy for a growing mon to be stuck inside all the time. And things were going well for him so far, his senses hadn't dulled over the years so he was able to take cover whenever he heard, saw, or even smelled a human coming towards him.

His luck soon ran out when he came out of his hiding spot and froze. Standing a few yards away was a boy who was about four years younger than his own partner. And the two of them were now stuck in a staring contest, one of them with an expression of shock and the other with an expression of nervousness.

"Psychemon?" the human whispered.

Gabumon blinked. Anyone who had watched the television show made from the DigiDestineds' memories would know that he was a Gabumon. "Um, I think you have the wrong Digimon…" Gabumon mentally slapped himself, he shouldn't have talked. Now the human knew for sure that he was an actual Digimon and not some high-tech mechanical robot.

The boy's face fell when he heard Gabumon speak. "You're not Psychemon…" He shook his head, turned on his heel and started running away.

A few gears started turning in Gabumon's head. The name Psychemon had sounded familiar to him because the Hunters had mentioned it during a meeting with all the Chosen Children. This boy must've been Psychemon's partner which meant that he was Ryouma Mogami.

"Wait!" Gabumon called as he chased after him. "I didn't mean to remind you of a bad past!"

Ryouma was surprised that the Digimon could catch up to him when he had such short legs. And when Gabumon caught up, he grabbed Ryouma's hand and started pulling him towards the apartment building nearby. Even though he didn't have the strength to pull the boy anymore, Ryouma wondered if this could be considered kidnapping.

"What are you doing?" Ryouma asked. He felt something moist on his cheeks and realized he had been crying.

"I can't stand the thought of hurting someone," Gabumon replied. "I want to make it up to you somehow."

"It's fine…," Ryouma shook his head. He already figured out that this particular Digimon was the partner of Yamato Ishida so he knew that he could trust him at least. "I should've known better. Psychemon is never coming back…"

Gabumon didn't respond although he didn't like hearing someone sound so negative. It's not like his own partner didn't have his own record for being a pessimistic.

The pair finally made it to the Ishida apartment, surprisingly without being spotted by any other humans. Ryouma was more than confused but he didn't fight it since he really didn't have anything better to do. Then again, it's probably not the smartest idea to enter a stranger's home.

Once the two of them had settled down at the dinner table, they started talking.

"You shouldn't say that Psychemon would never come back," Gabumon said. "You never know when it comes to Digimon. A Tamer by the name of Juri thought she had lost her partner forever but he came back. And another Chosen Child, Masaru thought that his partner would forget about him after being reborn but he didn't. You should never lose hope like that."

"But even if Psychemon's still out there, he wouldn't remember me because we were never involved with each other," Ryouma huffed, feeling the tears coming back. "It was just... Quartzmon pretending to be my partner…"

Gabumon took a tissue and gave it to the boy who used them to wipe away the tears and blow his nose. "Ryouma, can I ask you, why do your other partners stay with you even though you say you're not a Hunter anymore?"

"I ask them that all the time," Ryouma sniffed.

"To us, you are our Hunter," Cerberumon answered.

"We became your Digimon because you believed you could bring out our true power," MarineDevimon added.

"But along the way, we became more, we became your friends," Parrotmon told him.

"That's why we can never leave you," Triceramon finished.

Ryouma choked back the new tears that were coming but it wasn't because he was sad. He just never heard that from his partners before. He had been so cruel to some of them because he believed they wouldn't make him strong like Taiki but he grew attached to some of them. Then he became ashamed whenever he thought about how he had treated some of the other Digimon like Jagamon. He was riddled with gratitude for the partners who stayed with him and guilt for the ones who left.

"Thank you," he said in a low voice. He then looked up at Gabumon. "Where's your partner?"

"He's still at school," Gabumon answered. "So I decided to walk around the block to kill time but please don't tell him that I was out of the apartment. He'd probably get really mad at me."

Ryouma chuckled. "It must be lonely then… Your partner has to go to college and he doesn't come home until much later while his dad works several hours and into the night. I suppose I understand how that feels."

"Really? But you have your partners with you all the time, don't you?" Gabumon blinked.

"I do," Ryouma nodded. "It's just…" He looked down into his lap and fiddled with his X-Loader. "My parents aren't home much so I barely ever get to see them. They take one night off every month to come home and have a special family dinner. Today was supposed to be that day of the month but they can't come home."

"Oh…" Gabumon's ears drooped slightly. He knew how Yamato could be whenever his dad would come home extra late but Yamato would always try to stay up as late as possible just to have dinner with him. It was sweet but sometimes, Yamato would really need the rest. "You're right, it does get lonely… So why don't we keep each other company?"

Ryouma smiled. "I think I'd like that. I'll go once your partner comes back." He then paused and started sniffing the air. "What is that smell?"

"I think that might be the last of last night's casserole," Gabumon answered as his eyes were drawn to the kitchen sink. "I think it's trying to escape."

Ryouma walked over to the pile of dishes in the sink. That's when he realized how much of a mess the entire apartment was. He had seen the Ishida apartment as it was depicted in the show but he never expected it to look worse in real life. "I think it's still stuck on these plates. When was the last time these were washed? Actually, when was the last time anything in this house was washed?"

Gabumon took a few seconds to think about it. "I think when Mimi came to visit two weeks ago and cleaned the entire place for us. Yamato promised to keep things clean but then he got busier so he forgot to keep that promise."

Ryouma put his hands on his hips. "Well, I guess I'll just have to lend a hand around here."

"Oh, you don't have to do that," Gabumon said, taking on the same tone Hiroaki did whenever they had visitors saying they'd do something to help.

"It's not a problem for me," Ryouma replied and with that, he set off washing the dishes while talking with Gabumon about random things but mostly of their own respective adventures. It wasn't long until a whole hour had passed by and Yamato showed up at the door.

"Gabumon, I'm home," Yamato yawned as he entered his dwelling. "What do you want for dinner?" He froze when he saw the stranger in the house. "Hello…"

"I'm sorry for intruding on your home like this," Ryouma chuckled nervous. "I'll be on my way."

"Did you clean up my apartment?" Yamato asked when he noticed how everything was practically sparkling around him.

Ryouma nodded. "I thought I'd do some spring cleaning around here."

"I think you mean fall cleaning," Gabumon said.

"Gabumon, you went outside today, didn't you," Yamato accused.

Gabumon was about to make some sort of excuse but one stern look from his partner told him that he should just tell the truth. "Yes…" he sighed. "But I swear, no one saw me except Ryouma and he already knew the secret so… No harm, no foul."

Yamato recognized the name instantly. "So you're Ryouma Mogami, the Hunter that Tagiru mentioned?"

"I suppose so," said Ryouma. "I'll be on my way home."

"Wait," Gabumon said, grabbing the younger boy's hand. "Since your parents aren't going to be home tonight and it's just going to be me and Yamato for a while, why don't you stay and have dinner with us? Yamato is a great cook!"

Ryouma shook his head. "No, there's no need for that. I can get along just fine."

Yamato grabbed the younger boy's arm and sat him down. "You sit and talk with Gabumon while I cook dinner. Besides, I could use some company. Having just my dad and Gabumon here can get a bit lonely and I'm sure you can relate if your parents aren't home much either."

"I don't want to trouble you."

"It's no trouble at all. Besides, I have to repay you somehow for cleaning my house."

Ryouma felt awkward sitting there with the two of them but they talked to him as if they had been friends for years. It definitely made Ryouma feel more comfortable. But he also felt like he didn't deserve this kindness.

"I really should be going," Ryouma sighed.

"Already?" said Gabumon.

Yamato knew the expression that Ryouma wore; it was one of guilt and pain, one he used to wear often when he was younger. "Is there something you'd like to get off your chest?"

Ryouma had wanted to shake his head and be on his way but he felt this sudden need to pour his heart out. "I don't deserve your hospitality. Two years ago, during the Quartzmon incident, I betrayed everyone. I turned around and attacked Taiki and I destroyed the only weapon capable of defeating our enemy. It was only pure luck that Tagiru was able to bring it back and win the fight. But if it weren't for me, then things wouldn't have gone as badly."

The older boy took this in and nodded in understanding. "You should stop blaming yourself for something that was out of your hands. You were being manipulated; you weren't doing it out of your own free will unlike me."

Ryouma blinked, had he heard right? "What do you mean?"

"Didn't you watch the show?" Yamato chuckled humorlessly. "I tried to kill Taichi during our first adventure. I betrayed everyone of my own free will and yet, they forgave me. It was the same for Oikawa and even Ken. We've done horrible things that we personally thought were unforgivable and yet, our friends stood by us."

"What I did _was _unforgivable…"

"You only think it is," Yamato corrected. "The truth is, you're the _only_ person who thinks that while your friends spoke so highly of you during the gathering of the Chosen Children." Ryouma wasn't quite sure what to say so he just let the blond continue. "I don't expect you to forgive yourself right away but give it time. Now, why don't you sit back down so we can finish dinner?"

Ryouma did as he was asked and sat back down. He continued eating the home cooked meal with a smile. It reminded him of his own mother's cooking and it reassured him that he wasn't alone as he clutched onto his X-Loader tighter. "I'm glad… I'm never really alone, am I?"

"No, you're not…"


	8. Breakfast

**Has it really been two weeks? Sorry for the wait, inspiration was being a butt. Enjoy this new one and please leave a review!**

-X-

When Xiaochung got out of bed, she felt something different about that day. As she glanced around her room, she was able to figure out what it was when she realized that Lopmon was sleeping on the floor. Late last night, she had to run out of the house to help Tomoki and Iori with a wild one and they ended up crashing in the Li residence. It was a good thing her parents, Jaarin, and Jian were all visiting relatives in Kyoto for the weekend.

"Xiaochung," someone called from the kitchen. She glanced outside her bedroom and saw Iori standing there with his jacket midway on his body. "Thanks for letting me sleep here. I already re-made Jian's bed so you won't have to."

"It's fine," Xiaochung yawned. "Where did Tomoki and Shinya crash last night? I can't really remember and I'm still groggy."

Shinya, Takuya's younger brother, had apparently tagged along with Tomoki so they ended up having to protect him so he wouldn't get caught up in the battle.

"I'm not sure," Iori shrugged. He didn't really know the layout of the Li's apartment so he wouldn't know which room was which but he had some idea of where the younger boys had gone. "I think they might've fallen asleep in your sister's room."

"They did know that there were two rooms available, right?" Shaochung inquired.

The two of them walked to Jaarin's bedroom and found that indeed, Tomoki and Shinya had fallen asleep in her older sister's bed. Iori was about to go forward and wake them up but the ten year old girl stopped him. Xiaochung pulled out her phone and snapped a picture of them, with Shinya's arm around the Warrior of Ice.

"Is that necessary?" Iori asked.

"No," Shaochung admitted with smile. "But it is very satisfying."

Tomoki's eyes fluttered open upon hearing the two of them talk. When he realized the position he was in, he threw Shinya's arm off of him, waking the other boy up as well.

"What happened?" Shinya gasped as he started looking around the unfamiliar room.

"We fell asleep," Tomoki answered. "Our parents must be worried sick."

"Don't worry," said Xiaochung. "Before Rinchei went to bed, he called both of your parents to tell them where you guys were. It must be tough having parents who don't know about your involvement with Digimon or the existence of Digimon for that matter."

Tomoki shrugged. "It's not all bad… I'm glad they don't have to worry about me or anything."

"That's true," Iori nodded. "My mother is always thinking that I might die whenever I leave the house to fight a Digimon." He turned and was about to leave the room. "Speaking of which, I should probably be getting back home. I don't want to trouble Xiaochung any longer and you guys should probably do the same."

Shinya groggily fell to the floor. "Wait… Shibuya is extremely far from here. Shouldn't we have breakfast before going anywhere?"

"I _am_ hungry," Tomoki muttered before shaking his head. "But I don't want to take any more generosity from our hosts than we already have."

"Tomoki is right," Iori added. He was about to exit when both his and Tomoki's stomachs growled rather loudly along with Upamon's in the next room over. The oldest boy felt the heat rush to his cheeks when he felt Xiaochung's eyes on him. "I'll be fine. Besides, Odaiba is just the next town over."

Xiaochung rolled her eyes and shook her head. "You guys can all freshen up in the bathroom down the hall. Then sit yourselves down in the dining room or watch some television in the living room. I'll be waking up my brother so we can have breakfast."

"You don't have to," Iori tried to say but Xiaochung was already gone.

As the boys got themselves ready for the day, Xiaochung was in the kitchen. They were pretty surprised to find that she was the one making breakfast while her older brother sat at the coffee table. It seemed like Rinchei was working on a manga since after graduating from Yagami High, he started creating his own manga and now his hit was being published by the famous Marukawa Publishing Company.

"Do you need any help making breakfast?" Iori asked the Tamer.

Xiaochung shook her head. "No need, I'm usually the one who makes the meals in this house anyway."

"Really?" the boys questioned.

Rinchei called them over to the living room. "She's the best chef in this apartment. It's rather impressive really."

"Wow," Tomoki nodded in an impressed tone. "I had heard that each of the Li siblings had their own talents but I didn't know Xiaochung could cook."

Rinchei glanced over to his little sister and gave a sort of forlorn smile which they all seemed to have caught. "Unlike the rest of us, she has a wide range of talents. I draw, Jaarin's an athlete, while Jian is a technological genius. Xiaochung has a mix of all those talents along with Takato's baking, Ruki's musical prowess, and Ryo's acting. But the only talent she performs and actually looks content while doing it, is when she's making breakfast."

"I've noticed that," Iori nodded. "Whenever she's acting in a show with Ryo, you never get the feeling that she's actually happy."

Tomoki nodded. "Yeah, and I've seen her play piano but she always looks like she's about to break down crying."

"It's because she hangs out with all of us so much," Rinchei told them. "You see, when she's seen with any of us, her talent becomes overshadowed and she is compared to us. Constantly, she hears that she's not as good as someone else or that she could be as good as someone else. Worst of all is when she is compared to her siblings. It makes her think that she's the failure in the family which isn't true but she doesn't believe it."

"So why is she only happy when specifically making breakfast?" asked Shinya.

"Because she was once compared to Ruki's grandmother who made the best lunch and dinner ever served," Rinchei sighed. "Breakfast seems to be her only happy talent."

Iori suddenly stood up and walked into the kitchen while everyone else just watched him go. He paused by the door and stared as the youngest person in the house was making them food. He cleared his throat to get her attention and what he said next made everyone in the living room inhale sharply.

"You know there are a lot of chefs better than you are."

Xiaochung was speechless but then she turned away from Iori. Her smile had changed into a bitter expression but she didn't seem mad like she usually did. "I know that," she muttered. "But I can just pretend that there's no one else better if I'm not compared to anyone else."

Iori walked over to her. "Do you enjoy acting?" When he received a slight nod from her, he continued. "What about playing the piano or baking?" She nodded again. "So why are you going to be bitter whenever you do those things?"

She put down what she was doing so that she could give him a proper glare. "What are you trying to get at?"

"When you get compared to someone who has more experience and a much bigger passion, you sulk and get angry about it. And then you're unable to put on a smile for something you actually enjoy doing. If anything, you should be using those comparisons to find your rivals."

Shinya leaned in closer to Rinchei. "Aren't you going to stop him?"

Rinchei shook his head, crossed his arms and watched closely. "Let's just see where this goes."

"What do you mean?" Xiaochung asked as she put down the kettle.

"They should be your goals, not the people who make you seem bad," Iori answered. "In this world, it's nearly impossible to be dubbed the best in anything. You'll always find someone better than you at something. So you're always going to be compared to someone else. Does that mean even if you're second-rate, you're going to be all depressed about it?"

Xiaochung didn't say anything for a long time. "You're like some sort of psychiatrist aren't you… Did you get all of that from your grandpa?"

Iori shook his head. "From my dad… He used to do kendo too and when I first started, I was a prodigy. I could beat everyone in my grandpa's class except the teacher himself. So when I experienced my first loss to my grandfather, my dad sat me down and told me those words. From then on, I aimed to become as good as my grandfather, rather than thinking that I'll never be as good. The point of your talents isn't so you can be the best, you know."

"It's true," Tomoki nodded and walked into the kitchen to join the two of them. "He's right. The point of having a certain talent is to enjoy it. That wouldn't even make it a talent really; it's more like a pastime if you have fun with it. So stop trying to make it some sort of competition."

"I'm not!" Xiaochung argued. "But the people around me are."

"You know… You're just pushing away certain people who can help you improve in your talents," her brother pointed out as he came into the kitchen as well. "Besides, you try to do everything by yourself and whenever you see someone who is better than you try to help you out, you ignore them. Well, none of us are better than you at cooking but why don't we join you in making breakfast?"

Shaochung gave them a small smile before changing it into a smug one. "Okay, but you guys are going to have to keep up with me. I'm still the best chef in this apartment."

"We'll see about that," Tomoki chuckled. "I'm not too bad of a cook."

"Hey, making an exceptional burger in the Digital World shouldn't count," Shinya laughed.

The five of them set off to making breakfast together, possibly making more than they actually needed although Upamon was pretty much a bottomless pit, so they could feed him the leftovers. Once breakfast was finally made, they all sat together and started to chow down.

"Oh man," Tomoki said through a full mouth. He realized his bad manners and quickly swallowed before continuing. "Everything that Xiaochung made by herself is absolutely amazing! I don't know how, but Shinya, you messed up the toast."

"Hey! You helped me with that!" Shinya retorted.

"I think I messed up the eggs a bit," Iori chuckled.

"Nah, it's fine, it seems Upamon likes them," Rinchei pointed out.

They looked towards the tiny Digimon who was enthusiastically and voraciously taking a bite out of every waffle, omelet, and pancake that had been prepared that morning. "Yup! Everything tastes delicious! Especially since everyone worked together in making it!"

Xiaochung was glad that everyone seemed generally happy with the final product, even if she didn't get to do it all by herself. It was a lot of fun just fooling around with everyone while making food. Somehow, she ended up in a play fight with her brother and they got eggs all over their shirts. But it was at that moment, sitting at the table, that she realized something, or more specifically, someone, was missing.

"Where's Lopmon?"

"I'm right here," her rabbit partner yawned as she entered the kitchen. "I just woke up and found myself on the floor. And then I smelled food so I just followed my nose."

"I swear, you're becoming more like Terriermon every day," Rinchei chuckled as he helped her into a seat.

"Did Xiaochung make all this?" Lopmon asked when she made herself comfortable.

"Actually, everyone here helped out," Xiaochung replied. "The pancakes in front of you were made by Iori and Tomoki."

Lopmon took a bite out of the pancakes and sat back down in thought, as if assessing the taste without verbally communicating how she felt about it. "It's not bad, but I think Shaochung's pancakes are the best. Actually, everything she makes will always be better than anything else I've had."

Xiaochung paused. "Wait, you've had Ruki's grandmother's cooking before and Takato's bread. But you still think my food is the best?"

"Of course," Lopmon nodded. "I'm always looking forward to a meal you make."

"That's the other thing about having a talent," Iori chuckled, prompting everyone to look at him, although he was only directing himself towards Xiaochung. "There will always be someone who thinks you're number one. Even if they're a little biased, they will always see you as the best."

Shaochung nodded and smiled. "Yeah, I guess I've never noticed because I was too distracted thinking about the people who think I'm not the best." But it felt good, to her family, and maybe to her friends, but definitely to Lopmon, she was the best. In making breakfast or otherwise.


	9. Bath

**It's time for a new chapter! I don't know what to say but I will say this. Last week, I turned seventeen, yay! One year closer to voting eligibility and certain other… things. Anyway, I hope you'll all enjoy this new chapter and don't forget to leave a review!**

-X-

Kiriha sighed as he sunk further into the water. It had been a pretty stressful day for him, going out to Karuizawa to conduct business as the head of the Aonuma group and then having to finish up all his homework for the week. Not to mention those rogue Digimon that had appeared. Thankfully, Zenjirou had been there for a family retreat for the weekend and Masaru and Touma were sent there to assist.

For now, Kiriha just had to relax in the public bath at the hotel he was staying at. Hopefully he could stay this calm for the rest of his visit.

But Kiriha knew how awful his luck was when it came to things like this.

"Kiriha, you're staying in this hotel too?"

The blond boy groaned as he turned his head a few degrees to the right with an indifferent expression. "Hi Zenjirou. So you and your family are staying in this hotel?"

"Yeah, pretty much," Zenjirou nodded.

"Well next time do me a favor and keep your towel on until you're in the bath."

Zenjirou muttered something under his breath as he joined the other boy in the bath. He knew that he and Kiriha never really got along before but he was hoping something had changed after their adventures. Then again, Kiriha disappeared to America for a few years so he supposed a friendship couldn't really form if they barely interacted. Come to think of it, Zenjirou actually had no idea why Kiriha was in America in the first place.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" inquired Zenjirou. The lack of response from Kiriha told him to go on. "What were you doing in America for all those years? I mean, I didn't care so much but Taiki was wondering for a long time."

"I already told Taiki why I was there."

A vein appeared on Zenjirou's forehead. "Well can you fill me in on it then?"

"I thought you didn't care."

Another vein. "You know, sometimes, you can be really aggravating."

"That's a two-way street most of the time." A third vein but Kiriha didn't let him reply. "But if you must know, I was in America trying to rebuild the Aonuma group from the ground up since most of my father's men went there after his death. After three years of hard work, I was finally able to revive the group as the head which makes me very busy nowadays. To be perfectly honest, I kind of wish I could go back to when I had more free time but I know it's for the best."

Zenjirou paused to think about this, suddenly feeling bad for the other boy. "Are you sure? I mean, you must enjoy the company of your friends."

"Of course I do," Kiriha nodded solemnly. "But this is something I want to do. It doesn't sit well with me to just leave everything my father worked so hard for in ashes. He built the Aonuma group from scratch which took years of his life and within a few days, it was shattered. I couldn't just leave it like that."

Zenjirou was surprised. He actually shared something in common with Kiriha, this sense of responsibility and nobility; it was something that wasn't so common in modern-day Japan anymore. Zenjirou was just about to apologize for ever saying certain rude things about Kiriha but then they heard someone rushing into the bath.

Just then, Masaru leapt right into the bathwater, creating a large splash that engulfed the two members of Xros Heart.

"Masaru!" Kiriha shouted in irritation while Zenjirou just laughed in amusement. Kiriha turned on the other boy with an angry expression, which also happened to be his neutral expression but this was one of those times when you could tell he was mad. "How do you find this funny?"

"I don't get why you're being such a drag," Zenjirou retorted. "We're in a bath! We were wet to begin with."

Kiriha groaned. "Ugh, I swear, I'm surrounded by fools sometimes."

Just then, Touma arrived at the public bath and he stared at the group of three in the water. "Masaru, I told you not to go jumping into the bath like that."

Masaru frowned. "Why not?"

"Because you would've disturbed the other people here and clearly you did exactly that," Touma replied coolly. "After five whole years of living in the Digital World, I thought you would've grown up a little. But you're still the same immature Neanderthal you always were."

"And you're still the same boring stickler _you_ always were," Masaru shot back.

Touma dropped himself into the bath at the exact same time he threw his towel at Masaru's face, making sure that the area that had been covering the doctor's crotch landed in the worst possible place. According to Touma's plan, which was executed perfectly as usual, Masaru would start screaming as if his skin was melting and that was exactly what was happening. The three simply watched as the brunet threw the towel off of his face and across the room.

"Geez, you two are making a big deal out of nothing," Zenjirou remarked.

"We're not making a big deal out of anything," Touma replied. "I was just trying to tell Masaru that he should be respecting others. Obviously, Kiriha didn't appreciate getting soaked by Masaru's cannonball."

"Well I'm sorry, maybe I should give you a ten-thousand word written apology to you blonds," Masaru mocked. "Geez, even though the stereotypes are that Japanese people are supposed to be super proper, it seems the foreigners are the actual ones who are 'proper'."

Kiriha blinked. "How do you know I'm not Japanese?"

"We added all of your personal information into the DATS database and I may or may not have taken a peek at everyone's," Masaru admitted, knowing what his fellow DATS member would say next.

"Those are all private!" Touma shouted. As he continued, Masaru began to mouth everything the Austrian was saying so that their mouth movements were in perfect sync. "Stop that! How do you know what I'm going to say? You're getting on my nerves."

Touma finally figured out that the only way to stop Masaru from mimicking him was to just keep his mouth shut. The two of them stared at each other for a long time before both Masaru and Zenjirou burst out laughing, causing the two blonds to feel even more irked than before.

"You two are really annoying," Kiriha and Touma said simultaneously.

"And you two should try to have fun once in a while," the other two said in response.

Kiriha was sick of arguing so he decided to move away from all of them just like he used to. It's not like he was repeating the whole lone wolf routine, pretending he didn't need anybody, but sometimes, he just had to get away from company. He was hoping that being alone would help him feel better, but instead, he just felt, well, lonely. This dark feeling arose as he listened to Masaru make jokes and eventually prompting Touma to laugh, not at the jokes but at the part when Masaru accidentally hit his arm against the wooden flooring.

Zenjirou watched his teammate from afar, suddenly remembering their earlier conversation about how Kiriha barely had time to spend with friends anymore. Here he was at such a luxurious hotel away from schoolwork and Digimon hunting, yet Kiriha was all by himself. Now wasn't the time to be playing the loner act, now was the time to learn more about the people around him.

"What do you want?" Kiriha asked when he heard Zenjirou approach him.

"You probably think we have nothing in common, huh." It was more of a statement than it was a question.

"There are obvious traits we share," Kiriha sighed. "Like, how we both want to protect the Digital World or how we both want to protect our friends. But those are basically given traits for a Hunter or at least a Chosen Child."

Zenjirou shook his head with a small smile. "No, I'm talking about the commonalities we share even before either of us knew about the existence of the Digital World. You had this noble sense to protect your father's reputation, kind of the same way I wanted to protect my school's reputation after we had lost to Taiki's kendo team. It was a rather embarrassing defeat and I felt humiliated so I felt this desire to save my school from that feeling."

Kiriha paused as he let this sink in. It was true. After his father's men had left him all alone, he felt humiliated and completely defeated but most of all, he had felt like he had failed his father in some way. That's why he had tried so hard to get stronger, not for his father's approval but to try and save the Aonuma name.

"I'm sorry."

Zenjirou blinked in confusion. "Huh?"

"You're not as annoying as my initial impression of you made you out to be," Kiriha clarified.

Masaru waded over to them after some persuasion from Touma. "Hey, Kiriha, I just wanted to apologize for suddenly jumping into the water the way I did. I didn't mean to get you irritated, I was just… Well, I was just acting as if this was my home so don't take it personally."

"Don't worry about it," Kiriha chuckled. "I shouldn't have gotten so annoyed in the first place. You were just enjoying yourself."

"I'm sure you were acting more like you were still in the Digital World than you were at home," Touma muttered. "I've seen your bathtub, if you were to jump into there the way you did here, you'd end up with more injuries than a daredevil."

Usually Masaru would find some sort of response but instead he ended up laughing a bit along with the others. The atmosphere soon became lighter, much to Zenjirou's liking, as if Taiki was around to settle any dispute or negativity. It was nice to just relax and not act as if your own friends were your enemies.

"You know…," Masaru said. "The last time I was in the bath with another person was the day right before the Digimon had to go back to their world. I was with Ikuto and he was worried that after Falcomon was gone and he had to do things like a regular kid, he wasn't going to fit in. He was afraid that he would become an outcast."

Kiriha seemed to be watching Masaru intently and waited patiently for a reply. After all, when Kiriha was basically left as an orphan, he didn't have the pleasures of private school or homeschooling like before so he had to enroll in a public school. It was a definite change and his attitude didn't exactly help with making the shift any easier. He was always the outcast.

"What did you tell him?" Zenjirou asked.

"I gave him the best advice possible," Masaru grinned.

"Knowing you, it's bound to have been awful," said Touma.

Masaru shook his head. "I couldn't give him any advice on how to avoid being an outcast because I was one myself. My classmates would either see me as too violent or too much of a delinquent so they often avoided me. But I knew that I shouldn't have to change just to fit in with them. So I told Ikuto that if they couldn't handle his quirks, then forget about being friends with them because Touma, Yoshino, Chika, and everyone else who would remember Digimon would never forget about him."

Touma's eyebrows raised showing that he was actually pretty impressed by his teammate's level of maturity. "That's actually really good."

Zenjirou looked over to Kiriha. "Taiki wanted to be your friend despite the way you treated us, right?"

Kiriha chuckled. "Yeah… Personally, I think that makes him an idiot. But I suppose that's one of his better qualities."


	10. Blanket

**Hooray for new chapters! Boo to college applications and the accursed SAT! But I still have to take it. Anyway, I hope you guys all enjoy this one. This one was inspired by ****_Skip Beat_****! Which I have been recently reading and man it better get an update soon! I hope you guys enjoy and don't forget to drop a review after!**

-X-

Nene sighed as she stared at the older teen lying on the couch in the waiting room. She had promised to watch him when he came down with the cold but she was going to have to leave soon. The variety show her manager had planned for her was about to start shooting and she was their special guest star.

"What were you thinking?" the idol huffed for about the third time.

Ryo stared back at her and sniffed. He pulled the blanket over his mouth to muffle his speech but she could still hear his voice, no matter how nasally it came out. "I was thinking I could get through the rain scene perfectly fine."

The two of them were starring in a drama together and in one scene, Ryo's character was standing in the pouring rain (not actual rain, just effects, but it was real water) confessing his love to Nene's character. While Ryo had to play the scene in nothing but the clothes on his back, Nene at least had an umbrella.

"You were already sick and you just made it worse," Nene scolded.

"It's the actor's job to try his hardest not to prolong the shooting any more than it already was," Ryo argued.

Nene realized that he had suddenly become really serious despite his pathetic-looking state. She had to admit though; it was rather impressive how he went about his day. Not only was he able to successfully play out the scene without any retakes, but he did so without coughing or sneezing, unlike when the cameras were off. He was just a boatload of germs then. As for today on the variety show, as soon as the cameras were off for commercial, his smile vanished and he passed out. She had never met an actor who took his job more seriously.

"You really are an amazing actor though," Nene nodded approvingly. "There's no way I could ever match up to you."

In the music industry, it was easy to climb to the top if you have a catchy song and a pretty face so she became popular very quickly thanks to the help of her manager. But as an actress, she really struggled. Her music career helped her gain popularity and recognition but it became obvious to her that her acting was lackluster in comparison to the veterans of the industry. She's only been acting for two years; she was a newbie to people like Ryo who had been acting for more than twice her career.

"Don't talk like that," Ryo coughed.

Nene knew she shouldn't but she couldn't help it. "When we were shooting for Dark Moon, I saw how Mogami-san and Tsuruga-san played their characters, I was absolutely blown away. I realized then that I could never be an actress worthy of being called better than Nana Hakobe."

"I know you'll be able to surpass your mother one day," Ryo told her. Nene wasn't so sure. "Let me tell you a story. When I first started out acting, I believed I was awesome. I was praised by directors and fellow actors but then I was cast in the same movie as Tsuruga-san. He put on flawless performances, leaving me awestruck. I couldn't believe it, I could portray emotions realistically, but he could portray emotions and then make you feel exactly what someone interacting with him would feel. If his character felt happy, so did the audience, if his character was scary, his audience would cower, if his character was funny, the audience laughs. I was put to shame."

"But Tsuruga is basically a veteran actor," Nene argued but Ryo shook his head.

"He's been an actor for a little over five years," Ryo replied. "I've been doing so for only a little less but I'm not nearly as popular or talented as he is. I've still got a lot to learn."

"But you've learned a lot, haven't you?"

Ryo nodded. "But not enough."

Nene still felt discouraged. She wanted to catch up to actors like Ryo but the more she improved, the more he would too. She remembered how he told her that Tsuruga's performance on Dark Moon far exceeded his previous acts on other jobs.

"How do I catch up to you guys if you keep moving so fast?"

There was a long pause and the silence was only broken by a knock at the door and the show's mascot asking Nene to come out on stage. Nene got up to go but Ryo stopped her.

"Tell you what," he coughed. "As soon as you come back, we'll do a method acting exercise and I'll tell you what areas in which you need to improve, okay?"

Nene wasn't sure how to respond but she was needed in front of the camera in about two minutes so she simply nodded and was about to leave when he stopped her again. "What?"

"I need more blankets," he sniffled and then sneezed.

Nene giggled and quickly fetched some more blankets for him, covering him from head to toe. He kind of looked like a daruma doll and she couldn't help remembering the times whenever she got sick. Her mother would always take time off acting or singing jobs just to take care of her. She would wrap Nene in her favorite blanket and then read her a nice story. Nene smiled at the sweet memory as she left the room, closing the door behind her.

-X-

Nene hurried back to the waiting room, wondering how Ryo was going to act when he was mummified the way he was. Her question was answered when she opened the door to find all the blankets on the couch but Ryo was standing by the mirror.

"What are you doing out of those blankets?" she asked as she walked over to him. She stopped dead in her tracks when Ryo turned around. His eyes showed a longing in them and his posture had become much more casual compared to his hunched over self from earlier.

"I got worried when I woke up and found you weren't here," Ryo answered as he walked over to her. He caressed her hair affectionately and stared into her eyes. "I was going to go look for you after I checked to make sure my hair was okay but then you walked in. I'm glad."

That's when it clicked. Ryo meant it literally when he said they would do a method acting exercise as soon as she came back. This was Ryo's character from the drama they were doing earlier. His character is narcissistic, cares about appearances, but has feelings for Nene's character that he would shamelessly admit to the world. But the most defining trait of his would be the way he never made a genuine smile unless Nene's character complimented him or admitted she had slight feelings for him.

"I was just in the bathroom," Nene replied coolly. She quickly changed her posture as well to match the calm character she had played earlier. But Ryo simply sighed in exasperation as if she had done something wrong. "What?"

"Nothing," he huffed. "I just thought there was a more serious reason."

Nene tensed up. She had forgotten that her character hated embarrassing herself more than anything else, stating that she had been in the bathroom was very embarrassing but it was the first thing to come into her head. Obviously, she couldn't say she was on a variety show because her character wasn't supposed to be famous. She had to save herself!

"So what have you been doing?" she asked, ignoring what he had just said. She walked past him and to the mirror to start fixing her makeup.

Ryo approached her and wrapped his arms around her stomach, letting his lips graze her cheek. "All I've been doing was thinking of you."

"And fixing your hair was a way of thinking of me?" Nene asked in an insulted tone. This was good, try to trap him in a corner.

"I always try to look good for you," Ryo replied without missing a beat. "You deserve to see me at my best."

She turned to face him so that their faces were mere centimeters apart. "And what if I see you at your worst?"

Ryo paused a moment this time before bumping his forehead against hers. "You'd run from me like the typhoon that I am."

Nene nearly reeled back; his forehead was burning up, more than before. It didn't make sense. How was it possible for this guy to be standing at this moment? Just a little earlier, he could barely get off the couch or even sit up. He could only lie on his back like a body in a casket.

"I wouldn't do that," Nene said softly without even thinking.

He sighed again and took a few steps back. Nene had forgotten that her character played hard to get until just recently. But even when they got together, she still acted distant because that's what Ryo's character liked.

"Then should I show you my worst?"

Nene blinked. This was weird. The director never specified for Ryo's character to have a 'bad side', especially one compared to a typhoon.

"Show me," she shrugged, keeping her straight face but inside, she was very confused and a tad apprehensive.

Ryo picked up a blanket and threw it over her head. Nene threw the sheet off quickly but when she did, she found that Ryo's hair had been undone in a matter of seconds and his clothes had become even more disheveled than before.

"I don't see the typhoon comparison," Nene scoffed.

But then Ryo smiled, his character wasn't supposed to smile. Then she realized, he hadn't smiled earlier when she said she wouldn't run from him? What was happening? He pulled her towards him and hugged her, gripping into her back as if clawing at her but while it was something along the lines of animalistic and intimate, it could not be considered one or the other.

"You asked to see my worst, did you not think you would experience it, my little angel?" he whispered roughly into her ear. "I warned you that you wouldn't like it."

"R-Ryo! What are you doing?" she yelped.

He pushed her onto the couch and then stared in her eyes, with the same longing expression but this time, there was an undertone of desire and lust. "I don't know who Ryo is but it breaks my heart that you call me by another man's name."

"Stop it!"

Ryo knelt down close to her and passionately planted a trail of kisses along her jaw line. "Is that really what you're asking me?"

Nene wanted to tell him yes but remembering that it was a method acting exercise, she had to remember her character and anything that character would do, not what Nene would. That's when she figured it out. Nene's character was strong-willed and played hard to get, not only because Ryo's character liked that, but because Nene's character despised anything to do with romance.

So Nene forcefully pushed him away and glared at him. "Never do that to me again!" she glowered. Her eyes gleamed with a ferocity that Nene didn't have but that her character did. She tilted her head to the side and slid her hand to her hip casually, speaking in a rather condescending tone. "I don't belong to you. You have to remember your place, your heart belongs to me and I have what it takes to crush it or to keep it beating."

Ryo started chuckling and that's when Nene knew the exercise was finally over.

"That was good," Ryo nodded. "It kind of reminded me of Ruki's attitude before she mellowed out."

"I'm still not sure what this was supposed to teach me," Nene sighed. "Is it about how you shouldn't break character no matter what or something?"

"No," Ryo shook his head but he was still smiling. "The point is to create a character that isn't lined out for you in the script. I noticed that in every role you received, you would always play it out the way the script or the director told you too. You have the creative freedom to invent your own character. If not, then actors wouldn't be actors, they'd just be mindless puppets used for entertainment."

"I suppose so," Nene nodded, understanding what he was saying. "That does make sense."

"See?"

"But how did you learn this?"

Ryo became silent but he was still smiling, it was just a little sadder. "When I acted with Tsuruga, I was completely humiliated by certain things he told me. He said that I wasn't taking acting seriously enough so I could never surpass him. That really irked me so he made me go through a method acting exercise where he played an overbearing older brother and I played a sensitive child. Needless to say, he surprised me over and over again by doing things that seemed out of character at the moment but when you really thought about it, were perfectly right for the character."

Ryo's character was a rich boy who was pampered all his life. One day, he was bullied because of his wealth and they kept calling him 'pretty boy' as an insult. He cracked and he became less pretty, he became ugly on the inside and that was his worst. Nene had forgotten about this fact because this was the character's history, it had nothing to do with the drama which took place years after that.

"So I didn't expect you to warp into your twisted persona," Nene nodded.

"Right," Ryo nodded.

Nene felt glad now, happy that Ryo showed her a flaw in her acting and happy that Ryo was feeling better. But then she remembered he had been acting, he was still sick. As if to prove this, they both sneezed at the same time.

"Great," she sniffed. "I caught your cold."

Ryo grinned and then pushed her back onto the couch, pulling the mass of blankets over her. "Here, this'll make you feel better."

"So you say."

"So you told me."

"Thank you again, Ryo."

Ryo chuckled. "Don't thank me yet. Thank me after you get over your cold, and after you've applied your new skill to your next acting job."

"I will," she nodded. "I will put on a performance that'll really blow you away!"

"I can't wait for it."

Nene smiled as she pulled the blanket closer to her. She was reminded of her mother and why she had even gotten into the performing arts in the first place. _'And I plan on catching up to you as well. Just watch me, mom…'_


	11. Massage

**Inspiration decided to be a little bit evasive this time around but I got it down. It's kind of slow but I hope you guys enjoy it anyway and don't forget to review!**

-X-

Yoshino groaned as she wheeled her chair a meter away from her desk and started massaging her shoulders. It's been like this for quite some time, the stress of fighting wild ones was starting to get to her. Not to mention the sudden move from Hokkaido to Shinjuku and changing their base of operations into a joint headquarters with Hypnos. She could not believe that there was another government facility dealing with Digimon other than DATS.

"But I suppose the government has a lot of secrets," she muttered as she stretched out.

"Yoshino," Raramon chimed. "Are you feeling okay? You've been pretty stressed recently."

"I think we're all stressed," Touma yawned. "But Raramon is right. Yoshino, maybe you should go take a rest or something. I'll cover your station; you don't have to worry about it."

Yoshino shook her head. Touma was already doing enough for her as it is, taking her in after she had been evicted from her apartment (she forgot to pay rent one month). Besides, last night, he was busy doing his job as a doctor, late at night typing up files and setting up his schedule. "No, I'll be fine," Yoshino waved off. "I just have to last for the rest of the day and my lunch break is coming up soon so I'll just take a short nap or something in the break room."

Why did Hypnos have a break room but DATS had bedrooms? Yoshino remembered her first day and how she had actually fallen asleep in one of those rooms. That went well for a first impression with the commander. But right now, she really needed one of those beds.

It wasn't long before her break actually came, that was when Reika, an official from Hypnos came back in to fill her spot. It's not like they were scanning a single district or village in their country, they were responsible for all the digital anomalies in all of Japan which meant they had to have a big crew. They even had smaller stations built in the farther reaches of Japan.

But Yoshino was worried; those smaller factions had less experienced DigiDestined. It was true that a majority of digital appearances occurred within Tokyo but still, did all of the DigiDestined who saved the world have to be there? Not too long ago, they had to send their own members to Karuizawa because a couple of Ultimate Digimon appeared and the only other Chosen Children stationed there could only reach the Perfect levels at most.

Her head started to hurt.

"Aspirin?"

Yoshino glanced over to her side and noticed Sora standing there with the Aspirin in her hand. "Sure."

"So, what's on your mind?" Sora continued as she sat down next to the older girl.

Yoshino didn't know the younger girl all too well but she knew that Sora was someone who was widely trusted among her group. Besides, Yoshino could really use someone to talk to at this moment. "I was just finding it hard to concentrate on work. I mean, we have all of these Digimon to take care of and most of our agents still have school."

"Agents?" Sora repeated.

"I don't even know why I just referred to you guys as that."

"No, I kind of like it. I'm fairly certain that the younger kids, especially Takuya and Tagiru, would agree."

Yoshino smiled. They probably would, they're a lot like Masaru. "I guess I'm just really stressed out."

"Then you need a chance to unwind and relax," Sora chuckled. "What do you think about getting a massage with me this weekend?"

"A massage?" Yoshino inquired. "As in, at a spa? I don't know, I'm not really into things like that. They always sounded too… girly, I suppose."

Sora couldn't help grinning, she was reminded of when she had spoken those same exact words. "Believe me, I thought so too. But one day, Mimi and Miyako decided to drag me to one and I actually had a lot of fun. It was also extremely relaxing. I was supposed to go with Mimi this weekend but she cancelled at the last minute."

"Ah. So in other words, you have a coupon used for two people and it expires after this weekend."

"I'm guessing you and I think alike."

"I'm betting we do."

"So, how about it?"

"You know what? Sure! I could go for a massage."

"Great," Sora smiled. "So, who's picking up whom?"

"Well, I'm the one with an actual vehicle but you're the one with the directions," Yoshino nodded. "How about if I drive to your house and you drive the car to the spa? You do have your license, right?"

"Yeah," Sora nodded. "I just haven't driven a car in a while. Yamato and Taichi both won't let me near the steering wheels of theirs. Not because I'm a bad driver but because they care more about their cars than they do about me. Not that I care that much, they're pretty much my private chauffeurs."

Yoshino laughed. "We _do_ think alike!" Sora laughed with her.

-X-

Yoshino drove out to the Takenouchi residence and when Sora came out, she moved herself into the passenger seat. Sora was right, she wasn't a bad driver; she was doing better than most people Yoshino knew. *Cough* Masaru *Cough*!

They reached the spa in twenty minutes after talking a little bit about their adventures and their teammates. It was certainly a lot more enjoyable than Yoshino had been expecting but when it came to the massage, Yoshino felt a wave of self-consciousness hit her.

"Wait, are we supposed to strip down completely for the massage?" Yoshino asked.

Sora nodded. "Don't worry about it. Think of it as a public bath or a hot spring."

"But in those places, we have water covering our bodies."

"Well in this case, we have a towel."

"That is not very reliable in my opinion."

"Don't worry about it. We'll be in the same room. So even if our masseurs are guys, they won't try anything with both of us in the room."

"You don't know that."

"Don't worry, I'll ask for the same masseuse that Mimi does."

Yoshino didn't know why she was so worried but she certainly felt reassured by Sora. Yoshino wondered if she was always like that. Always so worried and concerned about things that may not have mattered but felt like a big deal in her head. She knew that she had certainly become more relaxed by the end of her journey, after defeating Lord Drasil, but she supposed she couldn't always stay calm.

After their massages, they decided to just sit back in the sauna and relax.

"You know, I said that we think alike but I don't think that's right," Yoshino breathed as she leaned back. "You're a lot more level-headed than I am."

"I wouldn't think so," Sora chuckled. "I'm just more experienced in getting massages than you are."

"Is that something to be proud of?"

"It's not something to be ashamed of."

"No, I guess not," Yoshino nodded. "But that massage was definitely what the doctor ordered. I feel so much better!"

"Touma ordered you to get a massage?" Sora asked in extremely curious way.

They both busted out laughing. "Yup. Because he's the doctor, what can I do about it?"

"If I ever go around listening to everything Jyou prescribed me, I plan on leaving everything to my mother."

"You're saying you don't trust the bearer of honesty?"

They both laughed again. It was good to laugh. Sometimes, Yoshino just wished the whole world, digital and human, would just drop everything, think about all the good moments in their life, and laugh. Just picture everything being funny, like when you were a naïve little child. But as a child, you were also so very sensitive and easy to break. It would only be possible to fix those breaks over time, but as a child, you don't know that yet.

"That massage really did do you good though," Sora nodded. "You definitely seem more relaxed. And remember what that masseuse said about your knots having knots?"

"Yeah," Yoshino laughed. Laughing felt good. It almost felt like forgetting about the things that stressed her out. "Her elbows really dug into me though."

"Yeah, Mimi told me about that," Sora nodded. "The masseuse can be rather strong in the joint area."

"Not just her joints. My shoulders felt like they were going to pop right out of their sockets but not in a bad way."

"Um, that sounds pretty bad Yoshino."

Yoshino blinked. Sora had just called her by her first name and without the honorific. Even Touma still sometimes called her Yoshino-san despite having worked with her for years. Then again, it just felt natural for someone like Sora to speak to everyone in such a casual manner. It was probably because a girl as friendly as she must be able to make friends easily.

"You're really lucky you know," Yoshino sighed without even realizing it.

Sora tilted her head to the side. "Where did this come from?"

"It must've been pretty easy for you to make friends," Yoshino explained. "I mean, you're really friendly. And being the bearer of love, you know how to make others happy. Not to mention your ability to appeal to and understand both boys and girls alike."

Sora smiled, grateful for the compliment but there was something sad in her eyes. "No, I wasn't all that popular. It's true that my friends would peg me as kind or friendly but I didn't have many outside Taichi and the others or my sports groups. When I started dating Yamato, I was hit by a ton of backlash from his fan girls. Not just that, but I was one of the few girls who would want to get down and dirty on the soccer field or playing basketball. It wasn't easy to make friends with people when I behaved so much differently from them and then beat the other side at their own games."

Yoshino chuckled, picturing boys making up excuses about how Sora defeated them in some sport. "Boys have a lot of pride. Don't let that get to you."

"It was my high school years, I'm long over it," Sora laughed.

"So, last year."

"Yup."

They both laughed again and as it were before, it felt good.

"What was your first massage like?" Yoshino asked suddenly, not even quite sure why she had asked.

"Well, Mimi was talking about the spa she wanted to take Miyako to and they were just chatting about the various places where they had gotten massages," Sora told the older girl. "When I walked into the room, they started asking me where I got my best massage from. When I told them I never had one, they dragged me here. Overall, my first impression was just like yours. I was very self-conscious about stripping down, the majority of the experience being relaxing, but a few moments of pain."

They really were alike. "You're younger than I am but it seems you're much more well-rounded than I am."

"So you tell me," Sora smiled. "Okay, now, it's my turn to ask you some questions."

"Shoot."

"What were you like in high school? I'm guessing you weren't super girly but something tells me you weren't into sports very much."

"No, I wasn't," Yoshino shook her head. Well, it's not like they had to be carbon copies of each other. "I was just quiet, I suppose. I didn't really like talking to many people and I stuck to my studies most of the time. I was mostly just an average schoolgirl, nothing special."

"If you weren't special than Raramon wouldn't have chosen you as her partner," Sora smiled.

"Raramon chose me?" Yoshino raised an eyebrow. They had decided to leave their partners at Sora's apartment during their spa day.

Sora nodded. "Do you really think it was a coincidence that an egg decided to pop up in front of you one day?"

Yoshino didn't say anything, she just thought about the day Raramon came into her life although she was Budmon at the time. She had just completed her first ever piano recital and it felt good but then an egg appeared from above and landed in her lap. A few hours later, these government agents came in and tried to take Yoshino away after the egg had hatched. Budmon didn't like how they were hurting her newfound partner and so she evolved and used her lullaby to put them to sleep. It was the same song that Yoshino had played at the recital.

The older girl shook her head to snap herself back to the present. "It wasn't a coincidence but it wasn't fate. Our Digi-Souls resonated with each other, that's how we ended up together. It's not like with you and Piyomon."

"You're as stubborn as Taichi sometimes," Sora sighed.

"And you can be as persistent as Masaru," Yoshino retorted.

They both looked at each other and laughed. "It's hard not to have _some_ of their traits to be rubbed off on us, huh?" Sora giggled.

"Yeah, no doubt about that."

Sora stretched herself out as she stood up from where she was sitting. "You know, I had a lot of fun with you today. And… I want to tell you something." Yoshino stared at the redhead patiently. "Well… This might sound really stupid but I really love laughing with you. It makes it feel like all the problems in the world have gone away, even for a moment. Sometimes, I wish that the whole world could laugh at the same time. Not in a condescending or teasing way, but in a sincere, down-to-earth kind of way."

Yoshino blinked as she let this sink in. "Really?"

Sora scoffed with a smile. "I knew it was stupid."

Yoshino smiled and shook her head. "No… It wasn't. I was just thinking that… We really are alike."


	12. Hurt

Ryouma watched as Tagiru and Ren were arguing about which type of Digimon was better, the undead or dragons. It was getting rather annoying but he decided to leave them to it. After all, that's what Hunters did. He glanced to the door that led up to the rooftop where they were all spending lunch for the day when Yuu entered.

"Did you find him?" Ryouma asked.

Yuu shook his head. "He's absent again."

Tagiru and Ren stopped arguing and stood up while the girls who were having a discussion a few meters away joined them. "Kiichi skipped school today too?" Tagiru huffed.

"That makes three days in a row," Hideaki sighed.

"I'm getting really worried about him," Mizuki muttered, more to herself than anything. "It's not like him to skip classes like this."

Ren glanced to Tagiru and Yuu who were closest to the boy in question. "Have you guys tried calling him?"

Yuu nodded. "He won't pick up."

"He's only responded to one of my texts," Tagiru added. "It just read 'I'm sick of school. Leave me alone!'."

"Something is clearly wrong with him," Ryouma bit his lower lip. "I think we should check on him after school."

"His mother will let us in but Kiichi wouldn't let us into his room last time we went," Yuu shook his head. "I think we should talk to Taiki or one of the older kids about this. They might know what to do in this kind of situation. And besides, none of them are aware that Kiichi is behaving this way in the first place."

"True," Airu nodded. "I guess we're making a stop at Shinjuku before going home then."

After school, the seven of them gathered together at the entrance, skipping over any of their after school activities and getting to the train station. They were all talking about Kiichi and if anything strange had been happening to him before he disappeared from school as the train passed several districts. They couldn't really think of anything out of the ordinary, Kiichi was always smiling and happy as always whenever they were with him. It didn't take much longer for them to reach Shinjuku and it took even less time to reach Hypnos headquarters.

"Taiki-san!" Tagiru waved as soon as they reached the same floor the older DigiDestined were.

"This is a surprise," Taichi chuckled when he watched them walk in. "We were just about to call you guys to come here. We weren't expecting you guys to come here on your own and so soon too." His smile fell when he realized there had to be reason for them to be there like this but he decided to let them explain first.

"Why?" Airu blinked. "Is there some big news you wanted to share with us?"

"Not really," Takuya shrugged. "We were just going to talk about the Digimon sightings in the DigiQuartz to see if there had been any rise in the bio-emergences. But it seems like that can wait, you guys look like you have something urgent to report."

"Well, we were just kind of wondering if any of you have seen Kiichi recently," Ryouma stepped up.

"Yeah, he hasn't shown up to school for the past few days" Yuu nodded.

The older kids all dropped what they were doing and decided to listen in as it seemed more important than what they were busy with earlier. "I don't think any of us have seen him since last week at our last meeting," said Daisuke.

"It's rather worrying though," Hikari muttered. "Kiichi doesn't seem like the type of kid to skip school."

Akari affirmed the other girl's observation. "He isn't."

Out of nowhere, Jou suddenly stood up and walked over to Tagiru and the other young Hunters, he seemed to have a rather serious look on his face. "Was Kiichi acting strangely before he decided to start skipping school?"

"Well… No, not in any way I can think of," Tagiru shook his head. "He was smiling as he always is."

"Smiling always?" Jou tilted his head to the side as if this commentary amused him. "You mean there wasn't a moment when he stopped smiling in front of you guys?"

It dawned on Yuu what Jyou was trying to say. "Yeah, whenever we showed up, he was always smiling."

"How do he and his classmates get along?" Jyou asked, continuing his interrogation.

Tagiru glanced at the others who all just shrugged. "None of us are in the same class as he is so we wouldn't know," the brunet admitted.

"But I did see this guy pushing him around after school once" Airu chimed in. "But when I stepped in, he just ran off."

Mizuki nodded as well. "I saw him with some of his classmates in the library but when I showed up, they all took off. Kiichi was crying and I tried to ask him what those classmates of his did but he wouldn't answer. So when I told him that I would try and get answers out of those kids, he stopped me. He told me that I would just make things worse for him so I didn't do anything."

"That makes you just as bad as they are," Xiaochung whispered but not in a mean way, it was more of a sorrowful statement than anything.

"What's wrong with all of you?!" Tagiru asked without even thinking about it. "And besides, all it sounds like is that Kiichi is being bullied. He should've said something; we would've done something to take them down!"

Izumi put a hand to her hip. "That would also make you as bad as they are."

Jou had one more question for them. "Did Kiichi say anything to any of you as of recently? The last thing he said?"

"To leave him alone," Ryouma shrugged.

Touma called for their attention and brought up a rather large holographic monitor so that they could all see it. On the monitor was a social network site which they were all a part of and Kiichi's page was displayed, showing the last thing he posted. "'I can't wait to see my grandmother'," Touma read aloud to them.

"But Kiichi's grandmother died a few years ago," Tagiru muttered, but still loud enough for Jou to hear.

The pre-med student stood up and walked over to Miyako. "I need to borrow Halsemon."

"Huh?" Miyako blinked.

If it had been any time before seven years ago, Jou would've gotten airsick while flying on top of the armored Digimon of Love. He flew right above Kiichi's house and noticed some weird cloud formations before realizing that it was actually a steam trail. "Follow it," Jou ordered.

"I've never heard you so serious or assertive before," Halsemon remarked.

Jou didn't reply, he just kept his eyes ahead until they saw Locomon running on the invisible track in the sky, leaving the trail of steam behind him. They flew towards the side of the locomotive and noticed the door open and Kiichi standing there.

"Kiichi!" Locomon shouted. "What do you think you're doing?"

Jou could see the tears flying from the younger boy's face even from the distance they were away. "I'm sorry about this Locomon!" Kiichi replied. "But I can't take it anymore!"

"Go," Jou breathed to Halsemon. They flew right in front of Kiichi who was startled by their sudden appearance and Jou tackled the conductor to the floor of the train, preventing him from completing his death wish.

"Let go of me!" Kiichi screamed.

"No!" Jou shouted back as he pinned the smaller boy down. "I'm not going to let you throw away your life like this!"

"What do you know?"

"More than you think."

Jou kept Kiichi to the floor as he commanded Locomon to take them back to Hypnos which the locomotive complied despite the protests coming from his actual partner. When they reached the government building, Taiki opened a window for them to enter. Jou was carrying Kiichi over his shoulder before dumping him into a chair, everyone was more than surprised by the older boy's outraged behavior.

"Kiichi… Why were you going to do this?" Tagiru asked in shock once they had the full story told to them.

Kiichi was crying as he sat in the chair. "I just couldn't handle life anymore. No one in my class actually likes me and most of the student body just likes picking on me just because they think I'm pathetic and weak. It's just not fair!"

"Why didn't you tell any of us about this?" Mizuki asked.

"Yeah," Ren nodded. "We could've helped you, you know."

"I thought that if you guys stood up for me, it would just make things worse," Kiichi replied. "Like the bullies would just get angrier with me or just start saying even ruder things to me. They already think I'm weak, hiding behind others isn't going to help anything."

"You're right, it doesn't," Tomoki huffed in annoyance. "But do you know what would work? If you stood up for yourself. Even if you're going to get knocked down by those bullies, it doesn't mean you have to stay down. You can stand up on your own; it's why you have legs."

"I was just afraid…," Kiichi admitted. "And that's not the only reason why I was thinking about this. I also felt alone. No one understands what I'm going through."

Jou had enough at this point. He walked right up to Kiichi and slapped him across the face.

"Hey! What was that for?" Tagiru shouted.

"That was completely unnecessary," Yuu agreed.

Jou just stared at Kiichi coolly, waiting for a response.

"You're going to bully me too?" Kiichi whimpered.

Jou shook his head sympathetically as he placed a hand on Kiichi's head. "I was just doing what Yamato did to me when I said that."

Kiichi slowly looked up. "What do you mean?"

Jou gave the younger boy a sad smile. "I was constantly picked on because I was considered weak and pathetic, an easy target if you will. What makes you think you're alone? I've been there, Tomoki has been there, and I'm sure most of the people here have been there. We've all taken blows but we're still standing. We survived, and so can you."

"But what if I can't?"

"Kiichi, you have wonderful friends and an amazing partner to boot," Taiki smiled as he approached him. "If I had known about this problem of yours, I would've told you about some bullies I had to deal with. Did you know that Tagiru posted a video of me doing some 'incredible' things? Well, I got a lot of mean comments saying I was a show-off or how I was awful. They said a lot of mean things about me and it hurt a lot but I survived."

It took a moment but Ruki stepped forward. "I was bullied too as surprising as that may be." She only added that last part when Hirokazu and Kenta gasped. "Back in my private school, there were these snobby girls who hated me because I acted all high and mighty. It wasn't easy for me and I would always pretend to be sick to get out of going to school just to avoid them. More than once did I think about taking my own life but I survived."

"Kind of a similar situation to me," Izumi smiled. "Being Italian and not having friends made me an easy target. Classmates would shoot racial slurs toward me and try to tell me to back to my own country. It's not easy to deal with that."

"I know the feeling," Jian chuckled. "And I'm only half-Chinese but they all told me to go back there. My brother went through a similar thing but it was for liking shojo manga and writing about it as well. We both survived though."

"And look at Rinchei now," Xiaochung chuckled. "One of the biggest manga artists in Japan."

"I was bullied too," Ikuto added. "When I first started going to school, I didn't know a lot of things because I was raised in the Digital World. Things were rough for me if I didn't have Chika with me and I always remembered my partner and all of my friends who supported me and loved me. Have you ever thought about how Tagiru and the others would feel going to your funeral?"

The thought appeared in Kiichi's head and he suddenly felt guilty. "I feel like I was being selfish now…"

"You were," Jou nodded. "But you just have to remember that you're not alone, ever. You have your friends and you can always come to an adult, teacher, or a parent to talk about your problems. They're there to help even if it seems like they can't be trusted."

"He's right," Yamaki nodded as he walked over to them. "My door is always open if you have to come to me with any issues you have to work through."

"He may not be the easiest to trust though," Reika smiled gently. "I think it might be easier to come to me or perhaps one of the Data Squad members."

"She's right about that," Yoshino nodded. "You're not alone, especially not when it comes to being a victim to bullying."

Kiichi glanced over to his actual schoolmates. "Have you guys…?"

Tagiru looked to the others and nodded. "We've survived. I was boastful, I still am actually, and I often get pushed around a lot for it. But I always stand right back up. But you probably won't feel much better since this is coming from someone as stubborn as I am."

"Well, I was bullied too," Yuu added. "Being a rich kid doesn't exactly help make people think better of you. I was marked as snobby with a superiority complex since I didn't spend much time with other kids my age."

"I've been there," Airu giggled. "You may find this surprising, but other kids thought I was annoying to be around and way too childish with my collection of cute dolls."

"And being known as the underwater treasure freak certainly doesn't help my reputation," Mizuki chuckled.

"And what about being the weird kid who has the dream of owning a takoyaki stand just to see people smile?" Hideaki grinned.

"I haven't been bullied before," Ryouma admitted. "But I have felt alone before. When I lost my partner, Psychemon, it felt like the end of the world for me. And while I watched you guys go on hunts with the fire in your eyes, I felt so alone. I just wanted it to end." He glanced over to Yamato and Gabumon. "But I've realized that I have some pretty good friends I'm not willing to leave just yet."

"You have some pretty great friends too and I'm not just saying that because I'm one of them," Ren smiled. "So, why don't you come back to school with us?"

Tagiru held out his hand and Kiichi took a moment to pause before taking it. "Thank you… I… I want to survive. Just like you guys…"

-X-

Kiichi sat at his table alone as he took out his bento box. He noticed the bullies whispering in the corner and they seemed like they were thinking of walking over to the Hunter when the door opened to their classroom. Tagiru strolled in with a chair and sat down by Kiichi's side. Not long after, Yuu, Ryouma, and all of the other Hunters followed his lead.

"What are you guys doing here?" Kiichi asked.

"We just wanted to remind you that you have some pretty awesome friends," Airu grinned.

"But we're not going to stand up for you," Ryouma added.

"Not until you learn to stand up for yourself first," Tagiru finished.

Kiichi smiled and he noticed one of the bullies shout towards them. "Hey, Kiichi! You're hiding behind your friends now?" he sneered.

Kiichi shook his head. "Not at all. I'm just having lunch with them!" He redirected himself back to his friends. "Because they're the best friends in the entire world."

-X-

**This is in honor of October being bully-prevention month. Bullying is not right and the victims go through some of the toughest things imaginable. While I don't like people giving their sob stories on social media, I do think they need to be heard, perhaps to anti-bullying organizations and friends but not the whole world. If you want to show the world that you've been through something tough then just say "I survived." Just remember that you're never alone and here is my reminder to you… I survived just like thousands of others all around you.**


	13. Nightmare

**So, both inspiration and my laptop decided to be stupid. I hope you guys enjoy because I need the fluff right now. Also, this chapter is really short compared to the others but I hope you guys will review anyway. I'm dying over here! Also, little warning, this chapter, like the previous one, gets a little dark. Don't say I didn't warn you!**

-X-

Ken stood there, over the unmoving bodies of Daisuke Motomiya, Miyako Inoue, Iori Hida, and many others. He wished he didn't have to see them. He wished he didn't have to see them covered in blood and scars. And finally, he wished he wasn't holding a bloody whip in his hands.

"Remember when I said that there are moments to talk and moments to fight?" Takeru's voice echoed from where he lay. His lifeless eyes were staring at the starless sky.

"I always knew that this was who you are," Iori's added. None of their mouths were moving but their voices rang loudly in Ken's ears. "Once a monster, always a monster."

Miyako was next to torment him with her pained and strangled voice. "I thought you had changed! But then you turned around and did this to us!"

"I'm sorry," Ken choked on his words. He wanted to shout out to them, apologize to them and somehow prove to them that this wasn't him. But he realized he had no control of his body. As he stood over a dark red pool of blood, he could see his reflection. A cape, dark glasses that shaded his eyes, and a black ring in the hand that wasn't holding the weapon. "This can't be…"

"You're an insolent fool, Ken Ichijouji!"

His reflection was the one who had spoken. And his voice was a cruel as Ken remembered it to be.

"Stop!" Ken shouted back. "I'm not you! I would never…!"

"But you did," the reflection leered. "Don't you remember?"

Ken blinked and there was no more blood, no more bodies, he was sitting in his room. He was arguing with someone. Miyako? She was usually hot-headed and temperamental so it shouldn't be surprising but it was. Because the things she was saying were so accusatory and brutal. While that didn't sound out of character, it was when she directed herself towards Ken.

He got angry and he hit her. He hit her. A whip had materialized in his hand and he used it. Then, one by one, a Chosen Child would enter his room and they would be hit, over and over again until they were cut, bleeding, begging, and dying.

"Stop!" Ken tried to shout only to hear that same word come from Hikari's mouth in a desperate plea.

Then, one by one, each of them shouted to Ken that one word. Some came out desperate, but many came out with hatred. They loathed him because he was a monster.

-X-

"No!" Ken screamed as shot up from his bed.

"Ken-chan?" Minomon inquired, squirming from his partner's side. "You had another nightmare?"

"Yeah, but don't worry, I'm fine," Ken lied. He was sweating, paler than he usually was, taking rapid shallow breaths, and his heartbeat just wouldn't slow down. To make things worse, he felt like puking all over his sweat-soaked sheets.

Suddenly, the door to his room opened and the lights turned on. His parents were usually in bed at this time at night, like every other person in Japan should be, so Ken was afraid that he had woken one of them up. But as his eyes adjusted to the sudden brightness, he recognized the figure at his doorway to be one of his classmates.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Ken repeated. "Did I wake you, Kouichi?"

The two of them had been partnered up, along with Jian, to work on a class project. They decided to work at Ken's house since it was closest and while Jian could easily walk back to Shinjuku, it would've taken a long time for Kouichi to get back to Shibuya. So the Legendary Warrior decided to sleep over despite how much he was worried about his mother. But the woman had insisted that Kouichi stay over at the Ichijouji residence for the night.

Kouichi shook his head. "I hadn't gone to sleep."

"Why?" Ken asked.

"Nightmares," Kouichi answered.

"You get nightmares too?" Minomon blinked. The concept of having a bad dream wasn't lost on the digital creature but Digimon didn't seem to have them as often as humans do. "Does it have something to do with your past?"

"As Duskmon?" Ken asked warily. He knew the Warriors were touchy with the subject. The same way his group was when it came to talks of the Digimon Kaiser. They were painful memories that everyone decided was best left buried unless Ken needed to talk about it.

Kouichi nodded as he sat on the edge of Ken's bed. If this was still Ken's room in Tamachi, then it wouldn't be easy to simply walk and sit upon the top bunk bed. It was good thing that changed when Ken moved to Odaiba.

"It's usually the same, or some variation, of the same thing," Kouichi sighed. "I would be in the body of Duskmon and I would be using my swords to kill my friends. It was terrifying to me but what was more frightening was how happy I felt while doing it. But then I would kill the last person, Kouji, and then I would release this inhuman scream. It would be long, drawn-out, and monstrous. It never sounded like me but I knew it was. And then I would wake up."

"My nightmares are basically the same thing," Ken muttered. "I have to remind myself over and over again of what Daisuke told me when we were fighting Daemon."

"That you're not longer the Kaiser and you've thrown away that past," Minomon recited.

"Yeah," Ken smiled before turning back to the other boy. "So, you've been avoiding sleep to avoid the nightmare, right?"

"Pretty much," Kouichi sighed. "Pathetic, I know."

"When was the last time you actually got a proper night's rest?" Ken asked.

Kouichi paused and thought about it. "Three nights ago."

"You've been awake for the past three days?" Ken blanched. That explained the dark circles underneath the other boy's eyes.

"Not true," Kouichi shook his head with a small chuckle. "I took a few light naps whenever I got home from school."

"Those don't count," Ken snapped.

"It's not healthy to stay up for several nights in a row," Minomon told Kouichi. "Ken tried that at first. He would try to stay awake for as long as he could but then he would just get all cranky to everyone. Daisuke confronted him, and told him that he was starting to act like the Kaiser again, snapping and shouting at everyone."

"I broke down when he told me that," Ken grimaced at the memory. "And I told them all what was happening with me."

"Did it get better after that?" Kouichi asked.

Ken nodded, his small smile getting a little wider. "The nightmares became less frequent. And whenever I was around them while I slept, there wouldn't be any nightmares at all. I'm going to go out on a limb here and say that it's the same way for you."

"Yeah," Kouichi breathed. "Whenever I slept over at Kouji's or one of the other Warriors, I would be able to sleep without nightmares. But the thing is, my mother needs me at home. I can't be with the others all the time. Even though her health has improved since I brought Kouji to her, she still overworks herself every day."

Ken understood. It must be tough. Hikari is always talking about how her father comes home and flops onto the couch after work. But despite that exhaustion, he would spare an hour or two just to enjoy some family time.

"Even so, you should still sleep," Ken said.

"The nightmares are worse than lack of sleep," Kouichi retorted.

The two of them sat in silence for a while.

"Well… Ken-chan still needs to be getting sleep," Minomon finally said, to bring them both back to reality.

Kouichi nodded in understanding. "Yeah, good night Ken. I'll see you in the morning."

"Wait," Ken suddenly said. "I've got some spare sheets and stuff in the closet, maybe you can sleep in here."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah… It'll probably help keep my nightmares away, knowing that there's a friend in the same room."

"…Maybe…"

Kouichi walked over to the closet and with some help from the other boy, they set up a makeshift bed on the floor beside the actual bed. The two of them got into their respective sleeping places, said their goodnights, and it wasn't long before Ken and his partner had drifted off. Kouichi glanced to the side and smiled. And without realizing it, he ended up falling asleep as well.

-X-

"Ken! Kouichi-kun!" Mrs. Ichijouji called from the kitchen. "You two are going to be late for school if you keep sleeping!"

The door to the teenager's bedroom creaked open and Minomon slipped out as noiselessly as possible. He hopped over to his partner's mother and just when she was about call for the boys again, he shushed her. "Let them skip school for today," Minomon whispered. "One day won't hurt."

Mrs. Ichijouji blinked. "Are you sure? They've had perfect attendance for quite some time now, I don't want it to get ruined."

Minomon shook his head. "They're catching up on some lost sleep. And besides, they're at the top of their class, their teacher will probably go easy on them."

"If you say so," Mrs. Ichijouji chuckled. She knew all about Ken's nightmares so this might be a good thing. But just in case, she decided to go and check on them. When she opened the door, she was greeted by the sight of her son and his classmate, peacefully sleeping without so much as a sound. They both had such tranquil expressions on their faces, there was no way she could wake them up now. So with a smile, she silently closed the door behind her. "Sweet dreams."


	14. Home

**My fluff has been seriously lackluster so I've decided to boost up the value with something more beautiful than the double rainbow. Buckle your seatbelts and be prepared to go "Awww" but with like several more w's. Read and please review after!**

-X-

Home is where the nagging old lady is.

She's always mad at me, telling me what to do and acting like I will be the death of her one day. So for a whole week, I decided to spend the day at someone else's home, prove that parents are the real pain.

-X-

Home is where the exhausted old man is.

On Monday, after school, I decided that my first stop will be to Taichi's place. I wanted some tips for soccer club tryouts and I decided to go to my idol.

I noticed that while I was there in the Yagami apartment that both Taichi and Hikari were glancing at the clock and at dinner, they were constantly glancing towards the door. I wondered what that was all about and then suddenly, the door opened and their dad walked in. He was completely fatigued from working all day but that didn't stop him from greeting his family with the brightest smile in the world.

Taichi quickly grabbed his father's suitcase and placed it down neatly next to the sofa while Hikari took his coat and hung it on the coat rack. I was surprised by how much attention the two of them gave him despite the difficulty he had in returning the favor.

"You guys sure do like helping your dad out a lot," I said.

Taichi smiled in return. "Well, our dad has to work from day to night and it's always been super stressful on him. Besides, if it weren't for him, we wouldn't have a place to live or food to eat. And you know how hungry Agumon can get."

"But you were complaining a ton when he got mad at you when you told him that you weren't planning on going to college," I reminded him. It's not that Taichi didn't want to go to college; he just wasn't sure what he wanted to do with his life so he chose to wait another year to try and sort things out.

Hikari answered for her older brother. "Yeah but after he spent some time to think about it, Dad was really supportive. After all, Taichi is still really young; he's got plenty of time to figure out what direction he wants to lead his life."

I nodded. "Yeah, that's a good point Hikari."

"Actually, those were my dad's words," Taichi chuckled before giving a fond look over to his father who was conversing with Mrs. Yagami. This might be the happiest family I've ever seen in my life.

"You guys are lucky," I sighed. "My mom just complains and tells me I will never amount to anything."

"She probably intends on pushing you," Hikari responded. "I mean, no offense, but you're not the most studious or hard-working kind of guy. No parent wants to think of their child as a deadbeat… Well, not until after they're supposed to be living on their own."

"But I already know what I want to do and most of what I'm studying goes into that!" I replied.

"Well, does she know what you want to do with life?" Taichi asked.

Come to think of it. I never gave her a proper answer when she asked me. "I guess not."

"That's another thing with families," Hikari said. "They never communicate enough. I get that parents and their kids are from different generations so they have difficulty finding equal ground but parents always want the best for their child. They won't be able to offer the best if we don't communicate with them. In any relationship, communication is key. And it's not as hard as you might think it to be. Just try talking to her a bit more openly."

For me, home is where communication isn't.

-X-

Home is where the bossy older sister is.

On Tuesday, we were assigned to do some lame history project. The good news, I was teamed up with Daisuke, another one of my DigiDestined heroes. The bad news, we both knew next to nothing about the topic.

As it turned out, both his parents weren't home that day. His father was working extra so he wouldn't be home until past midnight whereas his mother was out of town, visiting some sick relative of theirs. So much for a week full of experiments. But his sister, Jun, was around and she sure acted like a mother in my opinion so I decided to conduct some research of the sibling nature despite being an only child.

The two of them argue a lot like my mom and me. The two of them get in each other's faces a lot like my mom and me. And they both order each other around a lot like my mom and me. The one difference is that Daisuke ends up listening to her anyway.

"I thought you hated Jun," I pointed out while he was picking up the scattered papers on the living room.

"What?" he blinked. "She's my annoying sister but I could never hate her. Here… Let me show you something."

Daisuke dragged me off the floor and brought me over to his room. We peeked inside and I saw Jun inside. She wasn't rifling through the mess to retrieve anything or steal something, she was cleaning everything up which was extremely surprising.

"Why is she cleaning your room?" I asked after we silently shut the door behind us.

"Because that's usually my parents' job but she knows I have work to do so she's going to leave me to it while she does it," he explained. "She has to go through my hellhole of a room just for our parents' sake while I usually laze around. I don't like her all that much but I respect her because she's a pretty decent daughter."

I could tell that he did like her; he just didn't want to admit it.

After we finished up half of our project, Daisuke went over to his room and helped out his older sister. By nine, he had crashed and was fast asleep on his newly cleared out bed. I watched Jun smile fondly and place the blanket over her brother and tuck him in so that he wouldn't end up drooling on his pillow.

"Good night, little brother," she giggled.

"I thought you hated Daisuke," I blinked.

Jun turned her gaze over to me and ushered me out of the room so that we wouldn't disturb Daisuke. "I don't hate him. He's my annoying little brother who likes to mess with me and be a complete nuisance. But Mom and Dad always make an effort to show him that they love him so I figure he must be a decent son to at least make them that happy. I don't like him all that much but I respect him." The Motomiya family wasn't really good at hiding when they like someone.

For me, home is where respect isn't.

-X-

Home is where the adults work all day.

On Wednesday, I followed Ruki home after school and she threatened to kill me but her grandmother invited me in. Ruki didn't object like I imagined she would but instead, she simply walked into her room. I followed but she locked me out.

"I'm changing out of my uniform, you idiot!" she shouted through the door.

I chose Ruki as my next subject because I figured if there was anyone with family problems, she would be the one. Even if her relationship with her mother had improved over the years, I just knew that there was no way for the former Ice Queen to have a happier relationship with her family than I do.

Ruki's grandmother was extremely accommodating to our needs, well, my needs. I only noticed now that I was pretty demanding from people. But Granny Makino didn't seem to mind all too much, in fact, she seemed happy whenever she got us more snacks or tea. Even though Ruki didn't ask for anything, she would still receive refreshments and every time, Ruki would thank her.

I don't think I've heard Ruki express gratitude so many times in one day.

She must've noticed the amazed expression on my face because she looked up from her cup of tea and glared at me. "What?" Ruki grumbled.

There's the Ruki I've known for years. "It's just… Why are you thanking your grandmother so much? She's your guardian; she's supposed to try and make you feel happy and comfortable, isn't she?"

Ruki flicked my forehead. "Idiot… My grandmother isn't my personal servant. She's family and she works all day to try and make everything comfortable for me. If she didn't want to, she doesn't have to. She can just sit in front of her computer, chatting with friends all day so it's important to show you care enough to show gratitude."

"Wouldn't it be cruel to not make your own granddaughter happy?"

"It's cruel never to say 'thanks' to someone who's helping you out."

Granny Makino returned to get our dirty dishes but Ruki grabbed them instead and took them to the sink. I don't think I've ever seen Ruki do kitchen work and I never believed she would either but she is. Granny Makino thanked her and Ruki muttered a reply to show that it wasn't a problem.

"You're a lot nicer when you're at home," I joked. She didn't react violently or retort nastily like I had expected.

"When I was still going to my old private school, I was assigned to help out in the cafeteria, serving food to a bunch of kids," Ruki told me. "I didn't even know the lunch lady's name and I felt completely disrespected that the kids didn't even thank me or smile. I realized how hard the cafeteria workers worked and I was shocked by how no one said anything nice to them, ever. It was all complaints and generic kid conversations. It's tough for hard workers to keep doing their jobs which are essential for the world but never receive a thanks or a simple smile. So I resolved to become that person for them."

"That sounds uncharacteristic of you," I replied. "But what does your grandmother do all day? She just hangs out at home."

"She cooks, cleans, dusts, repairs, shops, and does everything essential to live at home," she shot back. "The job of a parent is the most difficult in the world. You try working for your mom instead of the other way around. See how that feels."

"Thanks again Ruki," Granny Makino smiled as she walked past the door with a mop.

"No problem!" she called back.

For me, home is where gratitude isn't.

-X-

Home is where the stressed mother is.

On Thursday, I realized that I was totally going to flunk my math test the next day if I didn't study for it. I was going to ask Kenta but he promised to play with his Digimon partner. I was going to ask Jian but he was going to Hong Kong to attend the funeral of his grandfather. I was going to ask Ken but he had soccer club. So I ended up following Kouichi home for a tutoring session. Thank God he was free.

Kouichi set everything down and immediately started whipping up a snack for us while I set everything up for tutoring.

Even when he was supposed to be helping me out with equations, he was cleaning the house. He was literally running around the place with a broom in one hand and a dustpan in the other. I soon realized how quiet the Kimura household was in comparison to the others and I realized that unlike the others, Kouichi only lived with his overworking mother. He didn't even have a Digimon partner I could talk to.

"Kouichi, what are you doing?" I groaned. "You're supposed to be tutoring me!"

"Sorry," Kouichi replied with a shaky smile. He was already pushing himself to his limit. "Don't worry; I'm really good at multi-tasking so I'll be sure to get you through your exam tomorrow. It's just that, if I don't clean as much as possible then my mother will feel obligated to do it when she comes home from work."

"But isn't cleaning part of her job description as a mother?" I asked. I brought up this question yesterday as well but I wanted a second opinion.

Kouichi actually paused in his work. "Yeah, when I was in grade school, my mother did everything in the house and outside of it as well. She had to hold down several jobs just to ensure that we wouldn't end up on the streets and when she pushed herself too hard, she would collapse. So I try to lighten the workload as much as possible so that she doesn't have to fall ill ever again."

"It must be tough," I murmured. I wonder if my own mother had ever worked so hard that she just passed out.

Kouichi was right; he really was good at multi-tasking. He got the house spotless and was still able to make me understand some of what I was supposed to have learned in class. He could make a pretty good teacher.

By eight, I was getting ready to go home when his mother came back. I didn't think I'd ever see a parent looking more fatigued than Mr. Yagami.

She gave me a welcoming smile before sitting down in front of the dinner Kouichi had prepared for just the two of them. Despite how exhausted they were, they still mustered up happy smiles over finally having a moment to themselves. I couldn't help feeling happy for them.

I started thinking about what Kouichi had told me a bit earlier, before his mother returned. "Kids forget that their parents are growing older too but they still make time to do everything to make their children smile. We smile so much and feel super happy but we tend to forget that we need to do our best to make them smile as well. After all, without that content expression, nothing in this world is really worth it. At least, that's how I see it."

For me, home is where the smiles are not.

-X-

Home is where the nagging old lady is.

I originally intended on conducting a week-long experiment to find out that parents are a pain but what I found instead was that I could only last four days before having my heart break open to a new perspective. So on Friday, I came home from school, cleaned up the house, brought Guardromon into the house, cleaned him up, set up the beds, and even made a nice lunch for when she returns.

My mom walked in with a ton of groceries, as usual. And I took them from her, not as usual.

"This is a surprise…," she muttered warily.

"Welcome home," I smiled brightly. "I'm sorry I haven't been around much for the past few days."

She crossed her arms and stared at me. "Okay, what do you want and how much is it going to cost me?"

"I want to make you smile," I answered which surprised her. "And it will cost nothing I hope. I realized that I've been a real drag on you and you don't deserve that. You're always working around the house and I'm always sitting around doing nothing."

"This is a shock," she chuckled. At this point, she had noticed the set up table waiting for her. "What's this?"

"I thought you would like to have something to eat when you got home," I told her. "You're always cooking for me."

My mother actually cracked a smile as she took a seat in front of the plate of curry that I made for her. "I don't know what has come over you but I really like it. Just so you know, I'm not returning any favors."

"You already do so much for me, speaking of which, thank you, for everything you do for me, I truly appreciate it," I embraced her from behind and she rubbed a warm hand over my right arm. Tickling me just a little bit.

She took a bite out of my food and then started coughing, I panicked a little but she got better quickly and smiled. "I'm fine. But for future reference, don't try cooking until you have a little more practice with it."

"I'm really sorry…," I muttered.

"It's the thought the counts, right?" she smiled and then gave me a loving hug. "I love you, Hirokazu."

"I love you too, Ma."

I know it's one of the biggest clichés in existence but it really is true…

Home is where the heart is.


	15. Birthday

**Okay, since I quite enjoyed writing in first person POV, this one will also be in that view. I hope you guys don't mind but this is my fic. I don't need any backseat writers! Sorry. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy and don't forget to leave a review telling me your thoughts on this.**

-X-

Today is December 18. Fifteen years ago on this date, I was born into the Hinomoto family. I was given the name Akari. I remember always feeling happy on my birthday because it was a week before Christmas. I would always have two celebrations with only a week's distance away from each other. But then I grew older and I realized that everyone's happiness whenever my birthday came around wasn't because of the day I was born.

I made a conscious decision in sixth grade to stop celebrating my birthday. I accept people saying "Happy Birthday" and even giving me gifts. But I don't remember that last time I smiled because of it. The wrapping paper was always Christmas themed and it was always given to me when the entire world was celebrating the holidays. It becomes a little difficult to remember that the gift is for another reason other than Christmas.

Because of my decision though, I stopped smiling on Christmas day too. It's fake, for my little siblings who still adore it. But I don't think any of them remember my birthday. To prove it, here's what happens annually when December 18th rolls around.

"Akari, happy birthday!" my mother would start the day off.

"Oh!" My youngest brother would stop whatever petty argument he was having with the second youngest. "It's your birthday today nee-san?"

"I forgot," the eldest brother said while chewing on his cereal. "Happy birthday!"

"Honestly, you boys can be so rude," mother would say next. "It's your own sister's birthday and every year you manage to forget the date. I should just set Akari's birthday on all of your cell phones to remind you when this day comes."

"It's fine mother," I would say next as I left for school. I didn't really care one way or another but I'd be lying if I said that. I do care, just not in the way you think. I hate my birthday because it's overshadowed by a bigger day everyone cares and talks about. I don't hate Christmas, but I don't like it either.

This all happened this morning.

After four years since my decision, no one knows my actual birthday. Nene and Zenjirou have both asked but I would always evade the question. Taiki knows but it's easy to get him not to tell anyone. I just act like I would be totally devastated if he told anyone and he immediately goes into that hero mode where he can't do anything to upset someone. But he still sends me a "Happy Birthday" text and a gift. I always feel happy, but still, I cannot smile.

"Akari!" Juri called out to me when the last bell rang.

"What is it?" I blinked.

Juri gave me a bag of convenience store goods. "I need you to do me a favor. I was supposed to bring in lunch for Culumon and the other Digimon waiting at Shinjuku Park. In that concrete shed on the west side, you've been there before. Anyway, I was going to bring them lunch but my father just called asking me to pick up my little brother who got injured playing baseball. Can you take this to the Digimon?"

I was about to ask why Ruki or Hikari couldn't do it but it sounded rude when I played that out in my head. I think Ruki mentioned something about meeting her mother at some photo shoot so they could have lunch together and Hikari had photography club today. I guess it would leave me as a reasonable option.

"Sure, I think I can handle that," I smiled. After all, Juri has always been nice to me, doing this one little thing won't kill me.

I took the bag from her and she gave me a respectful bow. As I walked out of the school, I started going over Taiki's schedule and all of the sports clubs in the school. As far as I knew, he wasn't about to be going around tiring himself out. That means he doesn't need me supervising him today.

I was at the main entrance and changing out of my shoes. I noticed all of the other kids talking about their holiday plans already and hoping for a white Christmas. Well, you already know my numb feelings towards talk like that.

About ten to twenty minutes later, I had already reached Shinjuku Park and the concrete shed. It's quiet and desolate, just how I like my birthdays to be. Maybe I should hang out here for the time being. After all, no one really knows me too well and it's really pleasant, maybe a little chilly but that's why I have my fleece winter coat.

"Yay! Lunch is here!" Culumon giggled as he floated towards me. He's so cute. "Hi Akari! Eh? Where's Juri?"

"Juri had some business to attend to," I told him. "But she asked me to bring your lunch."

"That's great, I'm starving!" Terriermon grinned.

"We're all well aware," Renamon sighed, appearing like the enigma she is. "You've been complaining for the last few hours."

"Not to mention your stomach was growling like a Lynxmon," Impmon snickered.

"I believe that was _your_ stomach," Leormon pointed out.

"Sh-Shut up you overgrown cat!"

I giggled. It wasn't peaceful anymore but being around Digimon was just as enjoyable. But something felt like it was missing. Actually, it was more like someone was missing. "Where's Guilmon? I figured he would've rushed at me as soon as he caught the scent of food."

Monodramon took a bite out of the cream puff from the bag I set down for them. "He's back in the shed but he won't tell us what he's doing. He says that it's supposed to be a big surprise for Takato."

"For Takato?" I repeated.

Renamon nodded. "I believe Guilmon is preparing a gift for him."

"For Christmas?"

Terriermon shook his head. "It's probably for his birthday. It's on the twenty-third after all."

"Eh?" I gaped at the bunny-dog Digimon. Takato-kun's birthday is only two days behind Christmas, the holiday I felt overshadowed the day of my birth. I decided to leave the other Digimon and go up to see Guilmon and the present he was preparing. "Guilmon? Aren't you hungry?"

The red dinosaur Digimon had his back to me, with his tail swishing back in forth as he was fiddling with something in front of him. He must've caught my scent because he lifted his head to the air and sniffed. "Akari? Don't look! This is a surprise for Takato."

"I heard," I smiled.

Cutemon somehow got out of my X-Loader and held onto my arm. "What is it? We promise not to tell him."

Guilmon thought about it for a bit before moving aside. "Okay, but remember that you promise not to tell anyone. Not just Takato but anyone else. Especially Terriermon and Culumon, I know they will want to tell Takato if they found out."

That wouldn't surprise me. And if Terriermon were to blab, his only response would be, "Momentai," as if that fixes anything. But it works for him.

I glanced from Guilmon, who was covered in paint, to the hole which also had some paint in it. I crept in closer and noticed that he was creating a painting of sorts. It was an incredibly crude drawing of Takato and his partner, the latter in every form. Growlmon was doing a handstand in the background, Guilmon was dancing with a bread shaped like his head, and MegaloGrowlmon looked like he was about to use his signature attack. Dukemon, I noticed wasn't anywhere to be found except that the armor Takato was wearing looked a lot like how Dukemon's did.

"This looks pretty good," I smiled.

"It's pretty badly drawn to me," Cutemon said tactlessly.

"Cutemon…," Dorulumon sighed from within my X-Loader.

I stood back up and suddenly, Guilmon started sniffing the air again. "Takato is coming! If he sees this paint on me, he'll know I've been making a present for him! I need to go to the river to clean up; can you go distract him for me until I get back?"

I was stunned by this sudden request but I couldn't really turn it down. "No problem!" I walked out of the shed, down the stone steps, past the picnicking Digimon, and watched as Cutemon scurried off to join Culumon in a game of tag. I stopped when Takato came into view. "Takato-kun! I thought you had art club today."

"I did, but the advisor was sick so it was cancelled," Takato replied. "What are you doing here?"

"Juri asked me to bring lunch to your Digimon since she had to pick up her brother from baseball practice," I told him.

Takato nodded. "I didn't know practice let out for him that early."

"It doesn't. He just got injured during practice."

"I hope Masahiko's okay then," Takato sighed. He looked over to the picnic of Digimon. "Where's Guilmon? I thought he would've rushed at me or something as soon as he caught my scent. At least, that's what he does on most days."

"He's asleep," I lied. "I'm sure he'll be up soon though. You probably shouldn't disturb him."

"Once he gets a whiff of food, he'll be up in no time," Takato chuckled as he sat down on the concrete steps. He shivered since the stone had gotten pretty cold but he adapted quickly. "I guess I'll just sketch to pass the time." He took out a sketchbook and a pencil. I've never actually seen him draw before but Juri's always praising him on it. Even Ruki admits that he's good. She doesn't admit that anyone is good at anything! Well, rarely and unless it's about herself but somehow, it's never narcissistic.

"So… I heard that your birthday is coming soon," I said, trying to keep him distracted.

Takato didn't even look up from what he was drawing. "Yeah, it is. I almost forgot about it."

"You would forget your own birthday?" she blinked. It seemed impossible to her since even though she didn't enjoy her birthday, she still counted down the days until then.

"Sometimes," Takato shrugged. "My head is usually too filled with the birthdays of my friends. I guess that's how they're always able to surprise me with a birthday party but for everyone else, we hold it the day before or after."

"Aren't you bothered by your birthday being so close to Christmas? Isn't it overshadowed by such a big holiday?" she asked.

"Not really," Takato chuckled. "I mean, you'd think so. But all of my friends care way more about the day I was born rather than a holiday when everyone gets gifts. It's those people who are really close to you who will always put your birthday first before anything else."

I guess that's true. I mean, mom would always try to make me feel happy on this day and as for my brothers, they mean well. I mean, once they remember, they'll stop pestering me and actually manage to make me smile a few times. There's still no party or big presents until Christmas but I suppose that's my own fault for always acting like I hated my birthday.

"I never really thought about it that way."

"Hey," he paused in whatever it was he was drawing. "I just realized, I don't know when your birthday is, Akari."

"It's…" I was about to lie again but I felt no need to. "It's actually today. My birthday is today and for most of my life, I thought it was overshadowed by Christmas. But I guess that was just the mindset of children, they like a holiday when they can all receive gifts. And I am still a naïve child."

Takato smiled, he didn't even seem surprised. "I don't think so. I think you've just been associating your birthday with some pretty negative connotations because of how everyone around you would just absolutely adore another day despite it being a week away."

"You're really smart, you know that," Akari said after a pause.

"You think so?" Takato chuckled. "I'm pretty sure it was just the fact that I hang out with Jian so much."

"Well, either way, thanks for the sage advice."

"No problem."

Just then, a voice on a bullhorn from behind the stone shed called out. "Akari Hinomoto! Please approach the river behind Guilmon's shed!"

I was absolutely stunned to hear my name shouted out like that. I looked around and realized that the other Digimon were missing and I turned to Takato to see if he knew what was going on. I froze up when I saw him holding up his sketchbook towards me. It read:

**Happy Birthday Akari! Now go see your big surprise!**

I got up from the steps and ran to the back of the shed with Takato tailing me. We both made it to the river and suddenly, I was met with buffet tables, Digimon, and every single one of the DigiDestined there with a huge banner reading, you guessed it, "Happy Birthday!"

"Surprise!" they all cheered.

"H-How did you all know?" I gasped. I felt like crying.

"Taiki told us all," Nene smiled.

"And then we made an elaborate plan to bring you here," Juri added. "My brother is completely fine."

"Then, to make sure you wouldn't be too upset about having this all set up for you," Izumi added before letting Taiki finish it.

"I asked Takato to talk to you about having a birthday so close to Christmas…"

I looked at all of them, at all of my friends and it's strange how just now I'm realizing how lucky I am to have them. I walked up to Taiki and hugged him. "Thanks so much for all of this." I then let go and looked at everyone else. "And thank you all for being the most wonderful friends anyone could ever ask for."

"There's one more thing," Takato said as he took out a framed painting he had in his bag. "A request form Taiki. This is a birthday present from the both of us." He gave it to me and I could see that he drew the entire United Xros Heart Army and all of the Hunters together.

"This is amazing…," I sighed. "But I can't accept this…"

"Why not?" asked Taiki.

Takato chuckled lightly. "Let me guess, it's incomplete."

I nodded. "I want you to redo this, but we're all going to help. Let's make one big painting with all of us." Because it's my birthday and because they're my close friends and because of the holiday spirit, everyone agreed. It wasn't done overnight of course, it took a lot of our free time but as of three years from now, we visit the mural in the Hypnos building together, admiring our craft and feeling closer than ever before.

As for that moment back then, well I just want to say, Merry Christmas to all and to all, a good night.


	16. Pet

**It's time to break traditional ways of writing! I hope you guys enjoy this one because it's much more different from the others. Hope you leave a review!**

-X-

_Once upon a time, on one New Year's Eve, there was the Digimon pet known as Impmon. He is a pathetic little demon who lost his way and honestly believes that humans have not corrupted him and the rest our kind. Let's see the pet now._

"Huh?" Impmon blinked when he felt a dark presence nearby. He sat up on the branch he was lying on up in the tree by his Tamers' house. It was really cold out there but that didn't stop him from taking power naps outside and if it keeps him on guard for whatever evils were out there, all the better. "Who's there?"

_As you can see, this sorry creature doesn't even realize we're here. Such insensitivity!_

Impmon groaned. "Oh… Lillithmon, it's just you."

_It is New Year's Eve. I always come to visit you._

Impmon leaned back against the tree with his arms resting behind his head. "Why must you come back every year trying to bring me back? I left the Demon Lords, deal with it!"

_My dear, you know I can't do something like that. You betrayed us but we're still going to give you a chance. I'll prove to you that humans are despicable beings that should remain below us. And to show you, I'll prove that you're just a pet to them._

Impmon shook his head and pointed to the resting dog in the backyard. "No, _that's_ a pet. _I'm_ a partner."

_Say what you want, I'm still going to show you the ugly truth about your partners. Let's see Exhibit A._

A holographic screen appeared in front of Impmon's face and it projected an image for him. Apparently, this screen showed things that were happening or had happened, and right now, it broadcasted from Kenta's room. The young teenager was doing his homework while his partner was making incoherent sounds and flying around erratically.

"MarineAngemon!" Kenta moaned in a slightly scolding tone. "You're bothering me too much! I'll play with you some other time!"

MarineAngemon's ears drooped down in disappointment. "Pu…"

A pause symbol appeared on the screen and just as the symbol implies, the image stopped.

_You see? The human torments such a delicate and tiny creature. It makes me want to puke but it is still a Digimon and it's being mistreated. And those words… Are they not often spoken to pets?_

Impmon scoffed, almost laughing. "Yeah, and to small children who act annoying but we love them anyway. And besides, you didn't even play the whole clip; I know what happens after this."

The clip continued, showing MarineAngemon about to burst into tears. Kenta dropped everything and started apologizing as sincerely as possible. He got a plate full of his partner's favorite foods and promised to play as soon as he finished his work. MarineAngemon seemed satisfied with this arrangement.

"See?" Impmon laughed. "That little squirt may have 'Ange' in his name but he's pretty manipulative. He's got that sucker wrapped around his… finger? Well, either way, it seems more like Kenta's the pet but they love each other, I know that for sure. Sometimes, it gets so gushy and I puke a little in my mouth but I also see it as a little sweet. Weird for a former Demon Lord, huh…"

_Hmph. So I guess it's going to take more than that. Well, let's see Exhibit B!_

The screen changed its channel to show the young Hunter, Airu, as she was dressing up Opposumon in frivolous clothes and gushing over her.

"Aw! You are just about the cutest Digimon in the whole entire world!" Airu cooed.

Again, the video paused.

_I believe there are dogs that are dressed this way in many places. Opposumon is no more than a pet to her!_

Impmon shrugged. "Except Opposumon actually likes being dressed up and gushed over, it gives me nightmares but again, as long as she's happy. It seems like a symbiotic relationship, one gets to have an adorable best friend while the other gets reminded that she's cute 24/7. Play the rest!"

The video resumed and Opposumon started happily twirling around to show off the little costume from all angles. After she was done with that, she leaped into her partner's arms and started hugging her adoringly; it brought bile to the roof of Impmon's mouth but a cavity to his sweet tooth.

_Ugh, I don't' think I've ever been more disgusted or humiliated to be a Digimon. Fine! On to the next one! Exhibit E!_

Impmon raised an eyebrow. "Whatever happened to C and D?"

_Never mind that! Just pay attention to the screen!_

Impmon sighed and brought his attention back to the screen which now displayed the DATS officer, Yoshino and her partner Raramon in their apartment. This was from a few years back, Impmon could tell because the human looked significantly younger than how she does now.

"Lunch is served!" Yoshino smiled triumphantly. She stood, holding two bowls of homemade ramen and placed them down on the counter. Behind her was what looked like a torn up kitchen, it looked like a tornado had passed through.

"Yikes Yoshi, it looks like all of this mess isn't worth not getting takeout," Raramon remarked.

Yoshino sat down but a vein appeared on her forehead as she glared at her partner. "I need to stop getting takeout all the time. It's unhealthy. Besides, I'm a decent cook."

Raramon floated towards her bowl and used her chopsticks to pick up some noodles. She slurped them up and instantly regretted her decision. Anyone could tell from her reaction to the taste. The holes she had for eyes narrowed while her mouth shrunk and she seemed to scrunch up vertically, like one would do if they tasted something extremely bitter.

"Ugh… Definitely not worth it…," Raramon groaned.

Another vein appeared and Yoshino grabbed her partner by the cheeks and pulled. "That's enough out of you!"

"Ow!" Raramon yelped. "Yoshi! You're hurting me!"

Pause.

_You see? Raramon is abused over and over again by her quote unquote partner. And it's not just physically; everyone knows that young Digimon love to eat. That human basically fed her partner poison in the shape of food._

"While I agree that Digimon love to eat, don't you think this clip is a bit outdated?" Impmon inquired.

_It still shows that humans and Digimon were not meant to be together. They mistreat us and push us into a position below them. Just like pets._

Impmon huffed and shook his head. "That's just what they're relationship is like! If there's one mystery in life, it's relationships. It's hard to find any that are alike because everyone is different. They sometimes work in miraculous ways. Raramon and Yoshino have petty arguments sometimes but they love each other. If Raramon didn't she would've used her Lullaby to make her fall asleep and then flee. Play the clip of their fight with Mammothmon. When Raramon digivolves into Lilamon for the first time."

_Oh please, everyone listening to my story knows that already._

Impmon cringed and stage whispers. "Um… I know you're still new to this whole story thing but you're not supposed to break the fourth wall."

_What in the blazes are you talking about? Let's just get on to Exhibit P before I lose my patience with you!_

Impmon chuckled. "At least she knows how to brush it off."

He turned back to the screen and watched the static clear away and show Koushiro with Tentomon. The two of them were in their room. The human was programming something on his laptop while his partner was napping on the carpet rather than the bed.

"Low battery?" Koushiro muttered when he saw the blinking of the battery icon on his laptop.

The redhead got up from his seat and began searching around the room for his laptop charger but he couldn't seem to find it anywhere. In no way was his room as messy as Daisuke's but it definitely wasn't very clean. He did, for some weird reason, find cables.

"Hm…"

He looked between the cables and his resting partner before leaving the room and coming back with rubber gloves on. He shouted loudly as if he had been attacked and Tentomon instantly woke up, getting into partner protective mode. He sent electricity from his antennas into the cables which Koushiro was holding and it sent a massive charge into his laptop, instantly bringing the power back.

"Thanks Tentomon!" Koushiro smiled.

"Uh… No problem?" said Tentomon in a puzzled state.

Impmon gaped at the screen trying to grasp what he had just seen. "Uh… I don't think that's how computers work. Are you sure this is even legitimate footage?"

_Well it's the footage I got from Zero Unit. Do you think he's just messing with us at this point? Because I'm looking over our lines and the rest are starting to get really ridiculous. I know I'm not supposed to be breaking the fourth wall but seriously, this needs to be addressed. Can we have another writer?_

Impmon slapped his forehead with a gloved paw. "And cut! Let's just do the Exhibit Z scene already!"

-X-

_We've gone through twenty-five Exhibits and you still haven't cracked. I guess I have no choice but to show Exhibit Z._

Impmon rolled his eyes. "If it was as boring as Exhibit T or as cutesy as Exhibit Y, then I think I'll pass."

_Impmon, I'm here to prove to you that you're just a pet to your humans. You're nothing more than that. It is truly pathetic. And this last clip will show you. Do you remember why you hate Christmas so much? What happened on that Christmas day?_

Impmon froze up as he hesitated to look at the screen. "I can't forget it…" he replied.

The screen showed a scene from six years ago. Ai and Makoto were both five years old and as always, they were having a petty argument. They had both woken up early, before either of their parents did, for Christmas, and they were so excited to open their presents with Impmon. But it was only a matter of seconds after opening up one present for them to start yelling at each other. They both wanted to play with their new remote control car and neither seemed willing to give it up.

Impmon tried getting their attention but nothing worked. Finally, when Makoto won the rights to the toy car, they sat away from each other, silently fuming. Impmon tried to show Makoto a drawing he made, a gift for his humans but Makoto ignored him in favor of his new toy. When Impmon tried to show Ai, she eventually got annoyed and ended up ripping the picture in half. Impmon was absolutely devastated but he didn't have the time to show them his distress because their parents had just woken up. It was time to go back to being a lifeless doll.

"That… That was a long time ago," Impmon grumbled.

_But you never forgot it. It has so much meaning to you. So much hatred and darkness you felt on that day. And they did this again too, on their shared birthday. The next birthday they shared after you left them. Their puppy was ignored in favor for a new toy and the other was so frustrated that he pushed their pet away. Are you sure that you're any different from a pet in this case?_

Impmon didn't say anything at first. He just sat there quietly, mulling it over in his head. Lillithmon was going to repeat her question when he spoke up.

"You're right…"

_Exact – wait, what? I'm right? Oh… I'm surprised that you agreed after…_

"I'm no different from a pet but a pet isn't anything less than family to humans!" Impmon snapped. "Humans tend to be impulsive; they react strongly when their emotions run high. But it's not like Digimon don't do that. They make mistakes and they realize the truth sooner or later, usually with a little help. Ai and Makoto were never perfect but they treat me like family. They do the same for that mutt of theirs. So yeah, I am a pet, but that just makes me a part of their family."

Lillith was clearly flustered but she couldn't say anything more when the Terada twins showed up.

"Impmon?" Ai called. "Are you out here?"

Impmon jumped down from the tree. "Hey guys, what's going on?" He paused when he saw that Ai was holding a cake in her hands in the shape of his head. "What's this…?"

"It's Impmon cake!" Ai smiled proudly.

"Takato gave us the recipe and the design," Makoto explained. "But we worked together to make it."

"It's for you," Ai continued. "For Christmas… Even though it is really late."

"We wanted to give you a present but we kept messing up the cake," Makoto nodded. "Takato told us that we should keep at it until we made it just right for you. After all, you deserve something tasty and special for always putting up with us."

Impmon was speechless as he took the cake out of Ai's hands. "Wow… I don't know what to say… Thanks guys…"

"We have another present for you too," said Makoto as he pulled out a folded piece of paper from his pocket. It portrayed the two humans and their Digimon partner together, like a little happy family. Just like the one Impmon made for them six years ago, except with a little more art skill.

"We remembered that we ruined this picture you made us," Ai told him. "So we decided to recreate it together and give it to you. We're really sorry for what we did to you. We love you Impmon, we want you to remember that."

Impmon took the drawing with his free hand and could feel the tears coming on. "It's… great…"

"Merry Christmas Impmon," the children smiled as they gave him a hug, careful not to squish the cake or crumple the paper.

"Yeah," Impmon nodded with a smile, happier than ever before. "Merry Christmas."

The dog started barking and the twins went over to see what happened to cause him to react in such a way. While they were dealing with their pet dilemma, Impmon turned up to the sky where he believed Lillithmon had been watching him.

"Merry Christmas to you too, Lillthmon," he grinned.

_Hmph. I don't need your silly human holiday! I guess I'll just have to try again some other time… I shall take my leave!_

Impmon chuckled when he felt her presence vanish in a hurry. "Man… Do I love Christmas! Though it is a little late for that… Oh well, Happy New Year then!"


	17. Gift

**So… I've been ignoring this story for quite some time. Sorry, blame inspiration. But I'm back! (Insert applause sign in every single one of your bedrooms) So, I hope you guys are ready for this one. The sugar is back! Get your sweet tooth in gear! And don't forget to leave a review after reading!**

-X-

My name is Misao Karisawa and I am the current president of the photography club!

As a third-year, I'm going to be graduating from Yagami High School in about two to three months so I need to find another student to take my place as president. Usually, the position would be passed down to the vice president but she's transferring to another school next year. So I took a vote and as it would turn out, everyone in the club wants to make Hikari Yagami club president despite the fact that she's only a first-year.

I don't know her all too well but it seems that she's extremely popular with a pretty much everyone around school. Not to mention I've never seen her alone before. She's pretty, smart, kindhearted, and has a good vibe about her.

But unfortunately, I have misgivings since her brother, who was my senpai until he graduated last year, is Taichi Yagami. First of all, he broke a window in our clubroom during one of his soccer club practices and then, he stole my crush away from me! He was always hanging around him, Rinchei Li. And whenever I tried to ask him out, it was always Taichi this or Taichi that. Why did he cling onto that meathead anyway?

Either way, I still have to acknowledge the feelings of the members of the photography club. So I plan on conducting interviews with friends and classmates of Hikari to make sure that she's not like her brother. I'm going to expose her for not being the gift from heaven that everyone thinks she is!

Once the clubroom was empty, I placed two seats facing each other in the middle of the room and a camera to record next to them. Time to learn the truth!

**Interview 1: Miyako Inoue, Second-Year, Class 2-B**

Me: Inoue-san, I've been told that you and Hikari are best friends.

Miyako: I guess you could call us that. Although I definitely think that 'best friend' is a title belonging to someone else.

Me: (Leaning closer) Who?

Miyako: (Pauses) Can I have another question?

Me: I was just wondering; could you describe Hikari's traits? What is she like, to you?

Miyako: Hikari and I… We're complete opposites. Where I'm loud and obnoxious, she prefers to stay quiet and is always friendly to everybody. Not to mention I always speak my mind while she spares people's feelings all the time. But even while protecting them from harsher words, she's always able to boost up their morale! My other friends and I have all started to call her a 'gift from heaven' since that's pretty much exactly how we feel about her!

**Interview 2: Ruki Makino, First-Year, Class 1-B**

Ruki: Hikari is always so happy and polite, it makes me sick sometimes. But I'm just the type of person who doesn't do well with sweet. (Stares out the window but smiles fondly) Even so, she's kind of like another friend of mine, never wanting people to feel left out or not get the full experience of something. She definitely lives up to her nickname.

Me: Could you tell me an event or a time when she really lives up to that name?

**Interview 3: Koushiro Izumi, Third-Year, Class 3-A**

Koushiro: (Rubs his chin in thought) Let's see… Ah! There was a time when we went to Hong Kong together and we met these three brothers who were bullying a foreigner. She was able to persuade them to stop and even got them to be nice to us! A talent to make anyone happy definitely belongs to a 'gift from heaven'.

Me: Other than photography, what other talents does she have?

Koushiro: Let's see…

**Interview 4: Nene Amano, First-Year, Class 1-B**

Nene: I haven't really known her for long but we did go karaoke once and she had a really nice voice. She's also been doing really well in English; I think she speaks it better than I do!

**Interview 1: Miyako Inoue**

Miyako: She's also a great cheerleader!

**Interview 5: Daisuke Motomiya, First-Year, Class 1-E**

Daisuke: A really amazing dancer!

**Interview 6: Chika Damon, First-Year, Class 1-A**

Me: What about flaws? Have you ever seen any flaws in her? I mean, it's not like there's such thing as perfection.

Chika: I mean; she does seem to have a lot of gifts. During Christmas, she got something for everybody and trust me, that's a lot of people. I think she even left a small box of chocolates for everybody at school and didn't even tell anyone it was her.

Me: (Jaw drops) That was her?! How do you know if she didn't tell you?

Chika: I go to school pretty early and I saw her placing chocolates on everybody's desk in my class.

**Interview 2: Ruki Makino**

Ruki: (Thinking really hard about this) I don't actually think so… How can this be? She's decently smart, modest, pretty, and she's the nicest person I've ever met. Geez, I've never felt jealous of anybody before but when I really think about it, I may actually feel inferior to Hikari. Then again, she'll probably be charismatic enough to make me feel good about myself again.

Me: You're kidding me. But everyone knows you for your snarky remarks and such! How can you not think of one bad thing about your classmate?

Ruki: I don't know! Stop berating me!

**Interview 5: Daisuke Motomiya**

Me: I heard that you once had a crush on her. Is that true?

Daisuke: (Stiffens and turns away a bit) Yes… It's true…

Me: Well, if it's over, then you were probably rejected by her right? Did she do it harshly? How did she reject you?

Daisuke: What? (Looks at me directly) She was completely honest with me that she just didn't feel the same. I'm just glad that we're still friends after that whole ordeal because I don't know what I'd do if I lost that relationship with her.

Me: (Starting to get desperate) Was she dense at least?

Daisuke: (Shakes his head) Not really, she already knew that I had a crush on her.

**Interview 7: Kouji Minamoto, First-Year, Class 1-B**

Me: Hikari is very popular, being pretty, talented, and smart. Would you say that you were ever attracted to her in any way?

Kouji: No, I wouldn't. Besides, Hikari is a really pure girl and she's always seeing the good in people. Being friends with her is enough to start seeing sparkles. (Stares up to the ceiling) Not to mention, I don't know one person who would want to taint the purity of the 'gift from heaven'.

Me: Do you think she deserves that title?

Kouji: (Shrugs) Frankly, I couldn't care less. But if anyone deserved it, Hikari would be my first choice. There's a light inside of her that most people don't have.

**Interview 4: Nene Amano**

Me: Has she ever helped you before?

Nene: (Nods) There was a time when I invited her to a movie shoot of mine and one of the actresses quit because she was a major diva. I asked her to take the role since we only had the location for the rest of the day and she agreed right on the spot! She was perfect in the role but she acted all embarrassed over it, it was really cute.

**Interview 3: Koushiro Izumi**

Me: Does she always go around helping strangers?

Koushiro: Only if they're in need. Do you know the Digimon episode with all the Numemon she had saved from their slave driver of a boss, WaruMonzaemon?

Me: (Wondering what this had to do with anything) Yeah… Vaguely…

Koushiro: Well… Let's just say she sort of did something like that in real life.

Me: You're kidding…

**Interview 6: Chika Damon**

Chika: Is that all the questions you have for me because I should really get back to studying.

Me: Hold on… One more thing… Would you say that Hikari is anything like her brother who clearly is full of flaws?

Chika: Well, to be honest, I don't know either of them all too well but let's see… I guess there are a couple of similarities. They both know how to make a large group feel determined and both of them are pretty dedicated to making the world a better place. Admittedly, Hikari is better at going about it than her brother is.

**Interview 7: Kouji Minamoto**

Kouji: But Hikari is more of a follower where Taichi is more of a leader. Even so, I would trust the two of them with my life if the situation ever came up.

**Interview 1: Miyako Inoue**

Miyako: She's certainly not as athletic as her brother and likewise, he isn't as smart as she is. But they both have pure hearts. Even so, only Hikari deserves the title 'gift from heaven' and I'm fairly certain that Taichi will agree with that statement.

Me: Unbelievable…

Miyako: So… Are we done here?

-X-

I've done the research and I've found nothing exposing Hikari for being anything but a 'gift' as everyone kept insisting on calling her. I walked out of the clubroom and froze when I saw the girl I had been asking about standing in the hallway. It looked like she was about to head home.

"Yagami-san?" I blinked.

"Hm?" she looked up, smiled brilliantly and waved at me. "Misao-senpai! You haven't gone home yet?"

"Uh… Well, I was just staying behind to get a couple of things in order," I lied. "But, never mind me, what are you still doing here?" I noticed that her uniform was stained with paint so I assumed that she had just come out of the art room. Perhaps she was working on a late project or something.

"Oh, Takato asked me to help out at the art club as a model," Hikari laughed, she was blushing with embarrassment about it. "Apparently, he had tried to ask Ruki but she just shoved a paintbrush up his nose for asking."

"Sounds like something she would do considering she just threatened to toss a 15000 yen camera out the window after I started asking her 'too many questions'."

Hikari giggled at the thought of her no-filter classmate before seeming to remember something. "Ah, Misao-senpai, I was wondering… Is there anything you want for a present?"

"A present?"

"It's about two to three months early but I was thinking about getting you a graduation gift," Hikari smiled.

"For me?" I blinked. I don't ever remember doing anything that ever made us friends. "You don't have to do that."

Hikari suddenly turned her head towards the window and I followed her gaze when she gasped happily. We saw that it was snowing outside, the first snow of the season. Hikari ran up to the window and stared at the falling snow and I walked to her side. I've never seen a teenager look so giddy to see snow. It was like watching the sweet purity of a small child.

"Hey, Misao-senpai, do you know what happens when the snow melts?" she asked.

That was a rather odd question. The answer was really obvious too so why bother asking it in the first place? "Water?"

Hikari laughed but not in the condescending way. "Actually, when the snow melts, it becomes spring."

I was surprised; it was a really pretty answer. "Why is that the answer and not water?" I asked.

Hikari smiled that pretty smile of hers. "I always wanted to be a kindergarten teacher and the reason for that is because of my own kindergarten teacher. She asked our class that same question with that same answer and I felt really happy. The feeling she gave me that never left my heart, I want to be able to do that for kids as well. Make them feel a sense of happiness that they will never forget."

This girl… She really is a 'gift from heaven'. "Hikari… Have you heard of your nickname? Gift from Heaven? What do you think of it?"

Hikari blushed. "It's really embarrassing and personally, I feel it's inaccurate. After all, aren't we all a 'gift from heaven'? Still though, I think I want to create a kindergarten under that name to remind the kids that they are all special. Because, isn't that what it means?"

I paused for a long time as I took those words in. I've never jumped onto the bandwagon for anything but I may just do that for the 'gift from heaven' bandwagon. This girl is most certainly something else. "Hikari… Next school year, would you like to be the president of the photography club?"

"Eh?" Hikari gasped. "I-I don't think I can take that position! I mean, there are plenty of other candidates that would be much more eligible for president. And besides, I'm only a first-year and I don't exactly have that much confidence in my leadership skills."

"Even so… Everyone in club likes you and they trust you," I replied. "Most of all, I trust you. I don't think there would be a better candidate suited for president."

Hikari didn't answer right away but then she smiled. "Thank you… I'll definitely consider it and give you a reply before graduation."

I placed a supportive hand on her shoulder. "Well, I hope you say 'yes'."

Hikari Yagami, the only person I know who is worthy of the title 'gift from heaven.'


	18. Flower

**Inspiration blooms like a flower in the morning sun and when the chapter is done and written, it wilts with the rising moonlight. I hope guys enjoy this chapter and don't forget to leave a review after the read. It always means the world to me.**

-X-

A month from now will be Valentine's Day, the holiday when girls gives chocolates to the guy they like. That tradition has been changing over time here in Japan. A lot of couples will give each other bouquets of flowers and even without the approaching holiday, people will order flowers from the Takenouchi Flower Shop for a variety of occasions. With everything advancing at such an incredible pace, it's a wonder that flowers still remain such a popular gift. They wilt after a couple of days and yet, it's still such a thoughtful gesture with a story that will go with it after it leaves the shop.

Sora, who works here part-time, gets to hear the many stories that the flowers will soon follow. A wedding, a new neighbor, a birthday, an anniversary, a confession, there are many occasions. And it's easiest to get those stories from her friends.

"Welcome!" Sora smiled when Jian entered the shop. "Ah! Jian!"

"Hi Sora," the Tamer greeted brightly as he walked over to her. "I didn't know you were working today."

"Well it's Saturday and my mother's really tired after working so hard so I thought I'd take over for the day! Give her a break, you know?" Sora replied.

Jian began scanning through all the flowers, weighing out his options. Sora wondered what this occasion was for. Was he planning on pre-ordering some flowers for Valentine's Day or was a special occasion like a parent's birthday or anniversary coming up? If it was the first one, Sora wondered what kind of person Jian would give it to.

"What's the occasion?" Sora asked before grinning. "Is it for Ruki or Juri?"

Jian wasn't the type of person to blush and he certainly didn't do it now. He simply laughed it off. "Actually, someone just moved into my apartment building so I figured that I would bring a housewarming gift for them."

Sora had no idea people still did that kind of thing for new neighbors. Although Jian was certainly a kind enough person to do something like that.

"In that case, something simple should do," Sora smiled as she went to the back. Jian waited patiently until she came back with a potted plant labeled as a lush tropical evergreen. They were very pretty and they would definitely tie a room together appropriately. "Do you think these would do?"

Jian nodded with a smile. "These look great. I just hope the new neighbors don't have any allergies to them."

The younger DigiDestined bought the flowers, thanked Sora and left with his purchase. "Good luck!" she called after him when the bell above the door rang as he left.

Sora continued looking over the inventory when she heard the bell ring again. She glanced over her shoulder and noticed Izumi walking in, her blonde hair glistening from the sunlight outside. Sora knew her enough to know that the younger girl's superiority complex would not allow her to come in here if she was here to buy flowers for a guy.

"Valentine?" Sora asked when Izumi got to the counter.

The two girls stared at each other for a moment before they both started cracking up at the prospect.

"That's funny," Izumi grinned as she wiped her eye. "Have things been busy for you?"

Sora shrugged. "It's about as busy as it should be. You actually just missed Jian."

"Really?" Izumi blinked. "I thought I saw him on my way here." She then gasped like she had just heard some dirty, career-ending scandal involving her least favorite idols. "Was he getting flowers for a girl? Do you know who?"

Sora giggled. "I had thought the same thing but he's actually just getting it as a housewarming gift. What do _you_ need flowers for?"

Izumi's smile fell from her face and she took on a much more serious expression. "Takuya fractured his knee during soccer practice and he got himself dropped into the hospital. It's nothing serious but he won't be able to play again for a while. So I thought I'd visit him and bring some flowers with me too."

Sora had some idea of what Izumi was feeling. She had seen Taichi and Daisuke do something reckless and hurt themselves. There have been more than one occasion did she go visit either one of them in the hospital with flowers, their favorite snack, or balloons.

"I'll be right back," Sora quickly said to the Italian girl as she ran to the back again. She soon came back out with a glass vase of dendrobium orchids. "These will brighten up the boring hospital rooms and I think I saw Takuya admiring these the last time he dropped by for a visit."

Izumi took the vase in her hands, feeling the cool glass on her skin as she took her time examining the flowers. Judging from her soothed smile, Sora could tell that Izumi was more than satisfied with these. It felt good to know that her knowledge of flowers could be so useful to her friends.

"I love them!" the Legendary Warrior exclaimed. She bought the flowers, thanked Sora, and was on her way with a polite wave.

Sora decided to move away from the counter for the time being so she began to browse the aisles for herself despite already knowing the entire store and its inventory like the back of her hand. As she was taking a breather with all of the flowers, another customer strolled in and surprise, surprise, it was another Chosen Child. This time, it was Tagiru. He definitely didn't seem like the type of person to look for flowers so Sora figured that something serious happened.

"Hey Tagiru," she greeted him.

Tagiru didn't respond immediately which was another irregularity with his personality. "Hey… Sora…"

Sore knew that she had to be cautious around this. She had met plenty of customers like Tagiru before, in some mild state of depression. "Is something wrong? As a fellow Chosen Child and your friend, I want to make sure that you know you can always talk to me about anything."

Tagiru nodded absentmindedly but at least he was making eye contact with her now. "I… I wanted to buy flowers for my uncle. He ended up overworking himself and he threw his back out. The doctors think that he might not be able to make it."

Sora sympathized with the boy. There have been so many customers with tough stories behind the flowers they buy but she doesn't always get to hear them. And when she does, she always feels this need to share her love with them.

"I'm guessing you were close to your uncle…" It wasn't a question. "I know how you feel; a lot of us do, really. I think Kouichi visited the store a couple weeks ago because his mother was doing the same thing to herself."

"My uncle… Whenever my parents were busy or whenever I needed anything, my uncle would always help me out," Tagiru confessed. "And he's still really young, why is it that he might die?"

"Death is unpredictable but Tagiru, there's still a chance that your uncle will live," Sora reminded him. "But that doesn't mean you should cling onto that hope because you never know when that thread will come loose. Just keep hold on to that hope, but make sure you don't lift yourself too high on it or the fall might break you."

Tagiru cracked a small smile. "Are you taking poetry classes? Because that sounded beautiful."

Sora cracked a smile too. "No, but my Japanese class has been doing me wonders." She stepped away and told him that she would be right back as she ran to the back room again. She soon reentered the main store with a bouquet of assorted flowers. There were splashes of yellow, blue, red, and pink all over with various petals and centers that made the entire bouquet looks gorgeous. "Here… I think these will help your uncle feel a little better."

The Hunter seemed to like the flowers a lot as he bowed in gratitude to the older DigiDestined. He bought them and was out of the shop right after.

Sora sighed and glanced down at the floor, where she noticed several petals and leaves had ended up scattering. She quickly grabbed a broom and a dustpan to clean it up and by the time she had a finished, a new customer entered the store.

"Welcome!" Sora greeted. Her smile got even bigger when she saw that it was Koushiro who had come in. "Hey Koushiro, what are you doing here? I know you're not the romantic type so the chances that you're here to pre-order a Valentine's gift for someone is probably unlikely."

Koushiro grinned when his old friend said that. "I'm actually going to be picking up some flowers to take to the cemetery."

Sora had almost forgotten that a few months ago, Koushiro had found out who his real parents are from his adopted parents. Now, every month, Koushiro would buy flowers from her shop and take them to the graves where his biological parents were buried. He was right on schedule though Sora could never really keep track in the first place.

"Do you want the same flowers as you usually get?" Sora asked.

"Not this time," Koushiro shook his head. "Actually, I wanted to try something new since it is a new year after all. I trust your judgment, Sora, what do you think?"

Sora smiled before giggling. "Koushiro, I know you're not good with feelings and sentimentality but you should really try for yourself. Trust me; it's not really a hard thing to do."

Koushiro paused for a moment before nodding in agreement. He understood what the older teenager was getting at. Whenever it came to the emotional stuff, he always let someone else handle it. He began browsing the aisles for something appropriate.

Koushiro stopped at the different colored roses. "It's a bit cliché but I heard that roses all have different meanings depending on their color and number."

Sora nodded as she stood next to him. "What do you want to say to your parents?"

The male redhead took a moment to think about it. "I want to thank them for everything but I also want to tell them that I love them even if I didn't really know them. Are there roses for those? I don't know, there's a lot I want to say to them but I don't think I can articulate them right now. Do you get what I mean?"

"Yeah," Sora smiled as she began picking them out and putting them into a bouquet. "Yellow promises a new beginning, white represents silence and the saying 'I am worthy of you', while red means love, not to mention when red and white are together, it signifies unity. The combination of red and yellow tells us happiness and finally, we'll just add some peach which symbolizes appreciation, sincerity, and gratitude. Is this what you want to convey?"

Koushiro took hold of the bouquet made from four different colors. He had no idea that roses could symbolize this much when put together in such an order. "Thank you Sora…" He bought the flowers and then took one of the peach roses he had paid for and gave it to her. "Here… For you…"

Sora smiled in appreciation as she took it, a symbol of gratitude. Sora walked back to the roses and grabbed a yellow one with a red tip. "This one is on the house," Sora told Koushiro as she placed it in his free hand. "It means friendship."

"Thank you," Koushiro repeated before he was on his way.

Sora exhaled and stretched herself out. It wasn't exactly tiresome, this job, but she had been working all day. Maybe it was about time to take a well-deserved break but she didn't have much time when another customer arrived. She turned to the front door and noticed that it was a madly blushing Chika.

This one is for a boy, Sora was certain of it. "Hey, Chika, what are you doing here? Valentine?"

Chika blushed even harder which was Sora's signal that she had hit the nail on the head. "N-No! What gave you that idea?!"

"A tough girl like you who walks into a flower shop as red as a tomato, one month before Valentine's and the shop is holding a special pre-order promotion for the holiday… It's pretty easy to guess," Sora chuckled. "Who is it for? Ikuto?"

Chika began shaking her head violently. "No way! As if I would ever give anything to that guy! It's… It's for Touma!"

Certainly an easy enough lie for her since Masaru did joke about how his little sister had a crush on the handsome doctor a while back. But it was clear by now that Chika was over it.

"Okay, I guess I don't really need to know the details," Sora raised her hands in surrender. "So, what are you looking for? Roses?"

Chika shook her head. "I'm not really a fan of clichés." She began looking around the flower shop, looking for something that would interest her and catch her eye. "I don't know much about flowers but do you think tulips would do?"

Sora's expression broke out into a smile as she nodded. "I'm pretty sure tulips would do just fine. You just need to fill out the information on the pre-order form."

Chika filled out a form for the pre-order and gave it to Sora. The DigiDestined looked over the form and noticed that the address she had written down was Ikuto's. But then again, Chika was living with the other boy so it was probably easy to lie through this one and say that she wanted to be the one to give it to Touma directly.

Chika shifted uncomfortably under Sora's gaze. "Is that all?"

"You can still set an arrangement of different color tulips or I could do it for you," Sora mentioned before showing Chika to a large assortment of cards. "You can also have a card to go with the bouquet and you can write whatever you want on it."

Chika hesitated for a moment. "Promise you won't look?"

"Customer, server confidentiality," Sora laughed. "I think I got it. I promise."

Chika took a pink card and quickly scribbled something down while Sora took out a couple of pictures they had of tulip bouquets so that Chika could choose from the selection. The card was soon done and the bouquet was picked out. The transaction was completed and Chika quickly ran off before more questions would follow, but not before sending a quick word of thanks and a polite farewell before running off.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed of," Sora laughed to herself even though she couldn't hear.

Sora went on her break then and about half an hour later, she came out of the break room and heard someone shuffling about even though she put up the sign on the front door stating that she would be gone for a while. She even locked the door so, who was in here?

Sora had her question answered when she walked over to the aisle and saw Miyako sitting in front of the flowers, crying, creating body-shaking tears. When the younger girl saw her senior approaching, she quickly wiped away her tears with her wrist before greeting Sora with false cheeriness.

Sora knelt down beside Miyako. "Miya… What's wrong? I've never seen you like this before…"

Miyako choked back her sobs as she weakly smiled at Sora. "Nothing… I just decided to come here to buy some flowers for Mimi and Koushiro for their graduation."

"Graduation?" Sora repeated. "But that's not for another two to three months."

"I know," Miyako nodded. "But there's nothing wrong with getting things done in advanced." She sniffed and took out a handkerchief to wipe away the rest of the fluids coming from her eyes, raising her glasses a bit to keep from knocking them off.

Sora was able to figure out what this was about now. Mimi and Koushiro both applied for their first choice of college in America. About a week ago, they both received acceptance letters. Mimi is going to be attending FIT while Koushiro is going to MIT, both on the east coast of the USA and they were going to start classes just a few months from graduation.

"You don't want them to go away," Sora concluded.

Miyako replied with a small nod. "Mimi just came back three years ago and now she's going back. And even Koushiro is going away this time! I don't want them to leave but I know I can't tell them to stay because I also want them to follow their dreams wherever it may take them. But why does it have to be so hard?"

Sora cracked a small smile as she embraced Miyako tightly. "You remind me more of Mimi every single day. Things are going to be just fine, trust me on that."

"You think so?" Miyako sniffed.

Sora pulled away and nodded before reaching over and handing a morning glory into Miyako's hand. "I know so… On their graduation day, I want you to give any bouquet you want to them. Don't pretend that everything is okay if you don't think so but let them know that you will always be here when they come back. Japan's not going away in four years."

Miyako laughed a little. "Yeah… They'll come back and I can always visit them. It's just that, I love them so much that I know missing them will kill me."

"Love is an incredible emotion but it's also one of the most painful," Sora told her. "We, of all people, should know that. But love also makes life bearable in the worst of times."

"Yeah, I know," Miyako smiled, and nodded.

Whether it's love for neighbors, friends, family members, or even love interests, they don't have to be alive, dead, or reaching the end. They just need to exist, whether in a physical form or in memory. To Sora, that's what giving someone flowers mean, love in some sense or form. And just like how roses have different meaning, Sora knows that flowers will have a different meaning for everyone. But for her, it just has to mean love.


	19. Protection

**Hey, so I know I haven't updated in several months but that's because this prompt gave me nothing. But also, I placed my focus in my Children of Time series. However, I've been swamped with work, college and personal, and my sister was being horrible so I figured, you know what, I need fluff. I also went back and edited the previous chapters though I might've missed some. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy! And please review!**

-X-

Takuya sat in the bleachers as he watched the soccer club play. He couldn't believe that he fractured his knee and had to wear a stupid leg brace. Worst of all, he couldn't even play anymore! Not that there were any more real games for the year but still, he would've liked to play with the rest of the team.

"This sucks," he groaned.

"Then you should've been more careful."

Takuya opened his eyes and stared up at Taichi's face looking down on him. "Hey, what are you doing here?"

"One of my deliveries passed by the school so I thought I could drop by and check on the soccer club," Taichi shrugged. He then pointed to someone on the field. "I also ended up bumping into him and he wanted to check out the school."

"Masaru?" Takuya blinked.

-X-

Taiki stopped by the soccer field on his way out of basketball practice, and he noticed other Chosen Children sitting on the bleachers so he approached them. As he got closer, he noticed that it was Taichi, Daisuke, Takato, Takuya, and Masaru.

"What are you guys doing here?" Taiki inquired, referring to the people who weren't members of the soccer club, or this school for that matter.

"Nostalgia," Taichi shrugged.

Takato looked up from his sketchbook. "I was just leaving the art club when I noticed these guys here."

Masaru didn't answer, his eyes were stuck on the school building for some weird reason. What made it even weirder, was how silent he was. They had known him for a few months and they all knew that he was a loudmouth, so why was he being so quiet this time around?

Taichi seemed to have pieced it together sooner than the others had. "You know, you may be nineteen but you can always go back and finish high school. It's never too late to get a proper education if that's what you want."

"Huh?" Masaru flinched. "Oh… Well. I was just wondering what sort of experiences I missed out on because I was in the Digital World for so long. I think I understand how Ikuto felt when he first saw this world because even though I was raised here, everything seems so different and new to me. It's kind of scary, in a way."

"I'm surprised you could live in the Digital World for so long," Takato chuckled humorlessly. "I mean, I know we each went to a different one but mine was so different from yours. Digimon didn't build cities and only the peaceful ones had communities. But the others, the ones that were wild and dangerous, were the ones who lived by the law of the wild, survival of the fittest. Digimon believed they could become stronger by destroying and absorbing others."

"Yeah, but it's not like ours were all too safe either," Daisuke grimaced.

Taichi shook his head. "Sure, there were plenty of safe communities but wild Digimon were plentiful."

"I can't imagine," Takuya frowned. "There were plenty of hostile Digimon in the Digital World I went to but the majority of Digimon lived in harmony, in cities, and villages. Well, when they aren't living in fear of a big evil anyway."

Taiki nodded in agreement as he took a seat. "The same goes for my world. Most Digimon are friendly unless you give them a reason to attack."

The group paused as they thought about their individual worlds and the adventures they had gone through while traveling through the danger. To say that they would want to go back would be a stretch but they did miss the thrill of adventure that came from fighting a bad guy, not that they would wish for threats to appear in the Digital World. What they really missed though, was the sense of camaraderie and friendship they felt on those journeys.

"It's weird," Takato chuckled. "You guys were all the ones to pull the trigger and win the final battle. All I did was save Juri while Jian pushed the D-Reaper back to the Digital World. It kind of makes me feel weird knowing that old clock guy thought I was a Legendary Hero." He looked off to the side with a reminiscent smile. "Or maybe the Takato from that alternate reality really did perform the final strike."

"I'm pretty sure that both timelines are the same aside from the fact that the rest of us don't exist in your world," Takuya chuckled.

"And besides, I didn't finish off Apocalymon by myself," Taichi shook his head. "In the end, it was all of us working together that took down Apocalymon. I couldn't have made it that far without them watching my back."

Daisuke chuckled. "Yeah, I may have charged at BelialVamdemon by myself but there was no way I could beat him on my own. To be honest, I was terrified by him but I was more scared of losing my friends and the worlds I loved so much."

"And I couldn't have become Susanoomon without the others," Takuya added.

"I may have thrown the last punch but I distinctly remember having the help of the rest of the world," Masaru grinned.

"Without the other members of Xros Heart, we surely would've lost to Bagramon," said Taiki.

The six of them ended up telling random stories about times when they were in danger and needed the assistance of one or more of their teammates to come in.

Tai retold of how he dark digivolved Agumon and it was the worst memory in his life. But without the others, he would've lost himself in his depression. Then there was that time they were fighting against Puppetmon, if Yamato hadn't come, the Dark Master might've actually escaped.

Daisuke was remembering how Deltamon was threatening to eat fakes of his friends and if the real ones hadn't arrived, he would've been eaten himself. Not to mention the time when they were stuck underwater and if Iori hadn't been there, they might've lost their air supply.

Takato couldn't help thinking about when Ruki was all about fighting and even tried to destroy Guilmon. If it hadn't been for Jian, she might've gone through with it. But a memory that was significant on his mind was when he needed the others to snap him out of his rage when he evolved Guilmon into Megidramon.

Takuya thought about how Tomoki had saved him when he was in a rampage as BurningGreymon for the first time. Another memory that stuck out was when they had been fighting Duskmon for the second time ever and he had made up a reckless plan rather than choose to run away. If it hadn't been for Kouji, he might've actually been killed by the corrupted Warrior of Darkness that time.

Masaru talked about accidentally activating Ruin Mode and how angry he was with himself but his friends really snapped him out of it. Then there was that time that MetalPhantomon had them captured and Touma got them out of it or when they were fighting against Merukimon and Yushima had to come in and save them.

Taiki remembered when Nene put on a ridiculous costume just to save him and Kiriha get out of a tight spot against Dorbickmon. Or there was that time he was conflicted on whether or not it was right to fight Apollomon and Kiriha was able to convince him that in order to protect a friend, you sometimes had to fight them.

"The others are always depending on us," Taichi sighed. "I wonder if they realize how much we depend on them."

Daisuke almost burst out laughing. "Are you kidding? Sora ran around helping everyone in secret and Yamato is always knocking sense into you when you need it." He leaned back. "If you ask me, they protect us as much as we protect them."

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Masaru started laughing uncontrollably. They stared at him as he held onto his stomach while cackling like a hyena.

"I'm sorry…," he wiped a tear from his eye. "It's just… We completely forgot something important."

"What?"

"The Digimon," Masaru smiled. "Agumon and the others who are always there for us. From day one of our respective adventures, they became our first source of protection against all the craziness that we were experiencing."

"That's true. Without the spirits of flame, I would've been totally lost," Takuya laughed.

"And without Veemon, I would be as insensitive as I always was," Daisuke grinned.

They all couldn't help laughing because it was absolutely true. Digimon were dangerous and they needed people to protect them, but the most obvious being to protect them from dangers were Digimon too. The Digimon that would do anything for them because they became their best friends.

"When we first went to the Digital World," Taichi sighed. "We were so desperate to leave, go back home. Mimi hated the humidity, the filth, the dangerous monsters, and she absolutely despised the fighting. Yamato didn't want Takeru in such a hostile place filled with deadly monsters that could kill us in a single attack. Jou was terrified by every little thing that moved. But by the end, we all wanted to stay for as long as we could. We were in tears at the prospect of never seeing them again."

"We were all crying when our partners had to go back," Takato sniffed, he felt like crying like he did back then. "I had wondered many times, what would happen if I changed some aspect of Guilmon or had decided not to draw him at all. And then, when he disappeared, I wanted nothing more than to have him back, flaws and all."

Takuya nodded in understanding and he buried his head in his knees so they wouldn't see him tearing up. "We were being sucked back into our world and we had one last mission, to save Kouichi. But before that, we couldn't help thinking about how Junpei and Tomoki wanted to leave but they chose to stay. In the end, we all did and we never regretted making that choice. To follow that strange voice coming from our cell phones to our destiny."

"Akari and Zenjirou didn't want to stay in the Digital World at all at first," Taiki laughed, his voice cracking a bit. "But when we were back home, they wanted to go back, to see Cutemon, Dorulumon, and Ballistamon again."

Daisuke suddenly stood up from the bleachers and jumped down, landing in the grass before facing the rest of the group with a frustrated expression. "Why the heck are you guys crying for?" he demanded. "Our partners came back to us and even if they hadn't they would still be protecting us, even as we got old. If we're going to cry over those memories, then we better be ready to say goodbye to our partners right now!"

They were stunned into silence but they couldn't help drying their tears and laughing.

"Yeah, you're right about that," Taichi chuckled.

"You know, I just realized something," Takato sighed. "We depended so much on our teammates to protect us. But now…"

The other Legendary Heroes knew exactly what was running through his mind because they all felt the same way.

"We have the protection of each other."


	20. Sunset

**The last chapter did not have a sufficient amount of fluff so let's see if this one has more because I am in dire need of it right now. Well, I hope you enjoy and don't forget to leave a review!**

-X-

"You don't have to stay behind and clean up with me," said Mimi.

Hikari shook her head as she started cleaning the dirty mixing bowls in the sink. "Don't worry about it. I'm happy to help out."

Mimi nodded at the younger girl, grateful to have her around when she continued sweeping away the crumbs all over the floor. They had made cookies that day at the cooking club and there was now a mess so she had to make sure that the place was spotless or else it will attract bugs or even rats. And no matter how much Mimi had grown over the years, the ones thing she could not stand was pests or vermin.

"Mimi-senpai?" someone knocked at the door.

The club president looked up and smiled brightly when she saw who it was. "Miyako-chan, Juri, Akari, what are you girls doing here?"

Miyako was as red as a tomato, she was fidgeting around where she stood, unable to get the words out of her mouth so the younger girls decided to relieve her from the pressure of conveying what she wanted from the older girl.

"We were wondering if you could teach us how to make chocolates," Akari explained.

Juri nodded. "Akari and I already have some knowledge of how to make it but we're not very good at implementing the recipe as we tend to overcook it."

"Chocolate… During this season?" Mimi mused, glancing over to the calendar hanging on the wall. "When it's only one week before Valentine's Day?" She turned on the three of them with a mischievous gleam in her eye. "For who?"

Juri and Akari opened their mouths to answer when Miyako interrupted with a pterodactyl-like screech. "No one!" Miyako quickly cleared her throat. "I mean… We want to give chocolates to everyone but I wanted to make a special one for… um… well…"

"Ken," finished Hikari.

"No one!" Miyako screeched again.

Juri leaned in close to Mimi and whispered. "Miyako actually wants to make a special chocolate for Hikari but she wanted to put on an act so that Hikari won't know it's for her though she might be overdoing it. It's too show how grateful she is that Hikari is around to keep her in check and be her best friend and all that."

"Ah," Mimi giggled.

"I want to make special chocolates for Taiki and Nene," Akari continued. "For Taiki because he's been such a good friend to me over the years, especially since the birthday party for me was all his idea in the first place. And I want to give one to Nene because she's such a good friend and I don't think I've ever given her anything on Valentine's Day before."

Juri nodded in agreement. "I want to give everyone chocolates too, but especially for Takato, Jian, and Ruki. Takato's always there for me and he makes me feel safe when he's around. Jian is someone I can go to all the time when I'm dealing with personal problems and he's always tutoring me in my weaker subjects. And to Ruki because she's my best friend despite being my total opposite, she's my support and I also kind of want to give her a physical apology for dragging her through the whole school looking for a club."

"Right," Mimi smiled before staring at the burned table nearby. "That was an awful day."

Hikari glanced around the room. "We've already cleaned up everything here though."

Mimi clapped her hands together and told them that after cleaning up the clubroom, they would head to her house to make the chocolates. So the girls quickly washed the rest of the silverware before heading to the Tachikawa household.

With the ingredients set out in front of them, they got to work. Juri and Akari, with their prior knowledge in making sweets were able to get the recipe just right after two tries each and the chocolate tasted great when they tried some. Miyako, on the other hand, was having a lot of trouble and every time she messed up, she became more frustrated.

"You're stirring the mix a little too hard," Mimi pointed out to the bespectacled girl.

"I've never seen someone actually break a mixing bowl by mixing," Akari grimaced.

After the fourth batch came out burned, Miyako groaned loudly and fell to her knees in misery. "I keep screwing up!" She noticed that the hem of her skirt had gotten dirty which made her notice the mess on the floor. "Oh… And I made a mess on your floor, I'm sorry, Mimi."

"Don't worry about it," said the older girl.

Hikari came up behind her best friend and helped her up. "Come on, let's show you from the beginning."

Miyako choked back her frustrated tears. "Thank you, Hikari…"

"For what?"

"For being so patient with someone like me."

"I grew up with my brother," Hikari laughed. "Trust me, you're not nearly as impatient as you think you are. Not to mention, you're amazing, Miyako."

"I think you're the amazing one though," Miyako shook her head. "You're so caring and gentle, you know how to talk to everybody and get along with them too. You can handle the most irritating of people and you always know the right thing to say."

Hikari couldn't help giggling in response to the compliments. "What about you? You're honest with everyone you come across, you're determined to finish every task you're given, and you can get enthusiastic over anything. Not to mention, you make my life a whole lot more fun."

Juri hopped up beside them to help Miyako too. "That's just how best friends are. Ruki can be abrasive, demanding, and a bit high maintenance. But she's always there for me when I need her and she brightens up my entire world."

"Nene used to be pretty lackluster when I first met her," Akari chuckled, taking Miyako's other side. "She was also kind of an enemy. But when she realized what was right, she became this beautiful source of laughter and joy. Best friends don't have to be alike through and through, lots of times; we'll envy parts of them that we don't have. But when it comes down to it, we love them for everything they are."

Mimi put her hands to her hips and a smile on her face as she watched her underclassmen laugh about old times with their best friends. As the girls made a heart-shaped chocolate cake, Mimi couldn't help thinking that they were going to be just fine even when she flew off to America again.

"Mimi? Are you crying?" inquired Miyako.

"Huh?" Mimi flinched, touching her cheek. "Oh… Yeah. I guess something got in my eye."

Akari glanced at the clock and realized that it was starting to get late. "We need to get home!"

The group left the Tachikawa residence but Mimi chose to follow them for a bit, mostly because Miyako invited her to come along for a bit so they could walk Juri and Akari to the train station. As they were passing by Odaiba beach, Hikari suddenly gasped with delight, causing them all to stop and turn.

"Oh wow… That's a beautiful sunset," Juri remarked.

Akari nodded in agreement. "I haven't seen the actual sunset in a long while. You girls are lucky."

"Yeah, the buildings in Shinjuku are always covering the horizon," Juri giggled.

Hikari walked over to the edge of the sidewalk before kicking off her boots and hopping into the cold sand. The other girls watched as she walked close to the water, letting the waves splash over her toes. It was chilly but Hikari didn't seem to mind at all.

"Come on!" the child of light called.

The other girls glanced at each other before following her lead. They stood at the water's edge, looking out to the sunset on the horizon, looking like a mural painted in the sky.

"It's really cold," Juri shivered.

Hikari threw her arms around the other brunette and pulled her closer. "If you just stay close like this, we're not as cold."

Miyako laughed before getting pulled into a side hug by Mimi. The five of them bunched up together, arms over each other and holding each other close as if they were afraid that letting go would make the waves pull them away.

"I'm going to miss you girls," Mimi whispered.

"You're graduating in two months, right?" Akari murmured into Juri's shoulder.

"Yeah," she nodded. "But don't worry. I don't leave for FIT until August. That's still half a year away." Mimi knew that this wasn't a subject they liked talking about, the inevitable date in which both she and Koushiro have to leave behind Japan. "What about you girls? I know it's still early but it's good to think about the colleges you want to go to."

"My parents probably won't be able to afford it," Juri sighed. "It's not like I have any particular goal in life other than to be happy. I'll probably inherit my father's restaurant and go straight to work after graduation. We're going to save up money for my brother to go to college."

"I was actually thinking of going straight to job hunting too," said Hikari. "I'm already helping out at a local kindergarten and they offered me a job for when I graduate."

Akari crossed her arms in slight frustration. "I want to major in humanities at Ferris University but there's no way my mom can afford to send me over there. I may have to go to a public university and transfer during a later year."

Mimi nodded along to each of them, happy to hear that they were all taking their futures seriously. After all, before Koushiro started badgering her, she hadn't been thinking about her own future very seriously at all. She wanted to live each day as they came but then she started noticing everybody around her talking about the schools they wanted to go to and suddenly, she started becoming anxious of the future. She didn't want that for these girls.

"What about you Miya-chan?" inquired Mimi.

Hikari piped up. "You mentioned wanting to go to MIT to see Koushiro and Mimi more often, right?"

Mimi was about to say something about how Miyako shouldn't shape her dreams based on what her friends decide to do but Miyako spoke up first.

"No," Miyako breathed. "MIT doesn't even have a ten percent acceptance rate, I'm aiming too high if I want to go there."

"Then where?" Akari blinked.

"Tokyo University and Keio University are way too high quality for my grades to get into as well," Miyako continued. "But I can't go too far away from home because my parents won't be able to afford that. So I'm thinking Tokyo Institute of Technology is the best place that my scores and funding will take me. But I'm going to need Koushiro to tutor me for the entrance exam."

They all stared at her, there was a fire burning in her eyes, the determination that Hikari had described earlier that day. They also liked that her passion was actually making them feel warmer despite the coldness of the air.

"Miyako…," Juri stared. "Do you have a fever? You're heating up!"

"Eh?!"

Hikari dismissed it. "She just gets warm when she talks about something passionately."

"I do?" Miyako blinked before remembering something. "Oh… Before I forget." She held up the bag holding the chocolate cake they had made which she cut in half. She held a container, one to Mimi and the other to Hikari. "For you two."

"Huh?"

"Happy Valentine's Day," Miyako told them, pink tinting her cheeks. "I know it's a week early but there's no way that I'll be able to make these cakes again on my own. And I wanted to give these to you two because I love you girls so much. I can't imagine what my life would be like without the two of you."

"Miyako…," Hikari stared.

"You didn't have to do that," said Mimi.

"It's just…" Miyako fidgeted. "Mimi… You're leaving in six months, I want to make that time count for something. And Hikari, you're not just my Jogress Digivolution partner, you're my best friend in the whole world. If I don't do this… I'll feel like the worst."

Both girls took their cakes. "Then thank you, Miyako."

"We still have a lot of a chocolate with us, actually," Akari suddenly realized.

"Yeah, there's no way I can eat them all on my own," Juri added sheepishly.

Mimi pulled away from their little huddle and moved back to the concrete steps leading up to the sidewalk and they followed along. "Then let's eat them here, together! We can watch the rest of the sunset while we're at it."

The girls smiled at the idea and all sat down on the cold stone steps, though they were able to adapt to it pretty quickly. It was fun, eating the chocolates while watching the orange and red colors disappear into the ocean. All while laughing, giggling, and eating chocolate for fun.

It's true, they probably won't be able to see each other again every single day like they were used to. But even when the sun sets on one day, they know that it hasn't been extinguished and it will rise again. They may not see each other for a time, but when they do, it'll be another bright day.


	21. Reunion

**For those of you unaware, I am currently in the midst of working on an original novel and I do have classes to worry about so I may not be able to write for fanfiction as much as I'd like. Do not fret. For Children of the Past, Children of the Future, and this story, I will not quit, updates are just going to take a bit longer. Anyway, here is the newest chapter but I'm afraid some of you may not know some of the characters. I'll give you vague descriptions on them. Enjoy! Oh, and please review!**

-X-

Jou took a look around at his former classmates that had gathered at a local bar, rented out for their class reunion.

"Has it really been two years since we graduated?" he asked no one in particular. He wasn't even quite sure why he even decided to show up. Jou was often by himself during his high school days, studying for exams and actually doing his schoolwork. He hardly knew anyone from his own class.

"Jou-kun," someone sang, plopping down beside him at his table in the corner.

"Jun!" Jyou blinked. He had almost forgotten that Daisuke's older sister had been in his year. "It's been a while since we last saw each other."

Jun nodded enthusiastically as her best friend, Momoe Inoue, came over to join them on the other side of the booth. The three of them were all connected to Digimon in some way. Actually, both of the girls' siblings were Chosen Children but after the BelialVamdemon incident, they both received their own D-3s and partners.

"How's college treating you?" inquired Momoe.

Jou sighed, giving away the answer which was not good. "I knew that Tokyo University would be challenging but I never expected to walk through it so blindly. Maybe I should've gone to Keio University instead, that would've been easier."

"Still, getting into the top school in the nation? Your parents must be so proud," said Jun.

"Well, my mom is," Jyou chuckled halfheartedly.

Even after all the hardships he had gone through in the Digital World, the monsters and battles he had come to face. His own father still has doubts about Jou becoming a doctor. It was true that he still got a little squeamish at the sight of blood and it was difficult to lay down the hard truth sometimes but it was his dream to help people this way. He's even asked Touma to help him with his studies which seemed to be going fairly well in his opinion.

Momoe suddenly stood up and called someone over. Jou turned back and noticed Rinchei Li, a classmate of Jun's and one of their friends. It was a definite shock to them all when they found out that he, or at least his brother, was involved with Digimon as well.

"Hey guys, long time no see," Rinchei smiled.

"Haven't you gotten popular?" Jun giggled.

"Huh?" Rinchei glanced back at the crowd of people he had just left. "Yeah, it's kind of weird really. I never expected to go from being that lonely, invisible kid to the popular one. But I would rather not be friends with any of them." Rinchei took a seat beside Momoe. "Besides, it's a lot more fun being with you guys."

The four of them never had many friends going through high school. Jou was too focused on academics to notice when someone was trying to be nice to him. Jun was loud and a tad rambunctious, driving people away from her. Momoe was labeled as the weird girl who was friends with Jun and it didn't help that she didn't talk all that much in the first place. Rinchei, he was just picked on because he wasn't like the other guys. He would usually be seen reading a shoujo manga and that didn't help his image at all. Still, none of these four really cared what everyone else thought of them because in the end, they found each other.

They ordered drinks and then talked about everything that had happened since graduating. For three of them, that meant what college life was like and for Rinchei, it was about getting a contract with Marukawa Publishing and getting his own books out there.

"Why did you have to go to Kyoto to study?" Jun whined.

"I wanted to broaden my horizons," was Momoe's reply. "There's nothing wrong with that."

Jou tried to take Jun's glass of whiskey away from her but she swiped it right back. "Maybe you should lay off the hard liquor; you get emotional when you're drunk."

Rinchei nodded in agreement. "Besides, aren't you driving home?"

The other girl sighed loudly, removing her glasses to rub her eyes. "No, I drove her here. She knew that she was probably going to get drunk tonight so she asked me to do it. If it was up to me, I would've probably stayed home with my family."

"Ah, I see," Jyou nodded. "I didn't really want to come either but Gomamon kept insisting that I get out of the house. He probably just wants the computer to himself."

Jun buried her face in her arms. Her flushed cheeks indicating that she still wasn't all there but her speech made it sound like she was. "I had to get out of the house because my parents were nagging and my brother was being annoying. I needed a drink and decided to use the reunion as an excuse."

That was unusual; none of them had ever heard the girl talk so seriously before. But then again, she was stubborn, strong-headed, and abrasive, she probably didn't have many friends in college to really talk to and let out some steam.

Jou was lucky to find someone who was thinking the same way he did in one of his classes so they hit it off almost immediately. As for Momoe, she was quiet but she no longer had the stigma of Jun's presence so making acquaintances became easier. It seemed like they both forgot how hard it must be for Jun.

"Drinking your problems away aren't going to help," Rinchei said to her. "It's only going to make you feel worse in the morning."

"But my problems are in the present, not the morning."

"Then talk to someone about it."

"How can I? My best friend is in another province and I hardly see anyone else I knew really well."

Momoe shook her head. "What are you talking about? We talk all the time online." She placed a hand over her best friend's. "Even though we're kilometers apart, I will always make time for you. And I'm not going to be away forever. Even if I stop talking to you, just ask your brother to nag my sister who will probably nag me, I'll crack before the day is even over."

Jun laughed a little. "Right…"

"And speaking of your brother…," Jou picked up. "Daisuke isn't as bad as you make him out to be. He's certainly matured over the years and while his teammates will admit that he's not the first person to come to for advice, he is the best person to cheer them up when they feel down. If you communicate properly with him, he might surprise you."

A tender smile graced her face. "I know you're right." She took her glass and chugged down the rest of it in one go, causing her companions to stare at her. "What? I'm paying for it and just because you guys made me feel better doesn't mean I'll stop drinking."

The group laughed before ordering another round. Jun berated the rest of them for ordering girly drinks again while they scolded her for getting so much alcohol. Still, it didn't stop them from having an enjoyable conversation about work, their families, and anything else that came to mind.

At some point in the conversation, they were congratulating Jou for getting into Tokyo University like they had during a graduation party thrown by Mimi. Then they let Momoe take the floor and talk about how amazing Kyoto had been. They even talked about going out and buying some copies of Rinchei's work before the night is over.

"All the bookstores will be closed by the end of the reunion though," Rinchei reminded them with a laugh.

"No one said we'd have to stick around until then," Momoe laughed.

They agreed to pack up their stuff and head out now. It wasn't like anyone was going to miss them though they did say some amiable farewells to their former classmates, who knew when they might see each other again. And their classmates returned the gesture with a cheer, not with hostility, just a friendly air.

Winter wasn't going to end for another month so they tightened their clothes around themselves and shivered against the chilly night. They couldn't argue that the streetlamps being reflected on the snowbanks didn't make for a wonderful picture of the dimly lit streets though.

"The stars are beautiful tonight," Rinchei mused, looking skyward.

Jou nodded in agreement. "Our classmates really know how to pick a spot for a reunion. It's so quiet and peaceful here; it's hard to believe that we're still in the densely populated city of Tokyo."

"It's hard to believe all the bad stuff that has happened here actually happened," Jun added.

"Hopefully, nothing worse will happen in the future," Momoe chuckled.

None of them knew if this was true. Tokyo seemed to attract danger in a way but for that one evening, they all felt that it could be. What's so wrong with wishing for a time in the future when everything was at peace? When and where nothing went wrong?

"I'm surprised they knew about that spot," Rinchei remarked, once they were a block away from the neon sign of the bar. "Usually, every place in the city is aglow with fluorescent lights and neon signs from every building. But the lack of lighting here makes it so easy to see the night sky with all its stars."

Momoe nodded in agreement. "It's one of the reasons I went to Kyoto. Almost no matter where you are in the city, you can see the stars at night. It's so wonderful."

Once they hit the bookstore and bought as many texts as their hearts desired at that moment, they started heading back. They needed to get back to their vehicles and drive on home; they didn't really care much for the rest of the reunion. Though admittedly, it wasn't all that bad since they were able to see each other again.

"We should have our own little reunion party or dinner sometime," Jou suggested.

"That sounds like a great idea," Jun agreed, jumping up at the thought. "Let's invite some other people too, really have fun with it."

Momoe giggled as she watched her friend dance in the middle of the sidewalk. "It's certainly not a bad idea. Maybe during summer vacation, when we're still around."

"That reminds me," Rinchei chuckled. "There's going to be a new graduating class of Yagami High next month, isn't there?"

"Koushiro and Mimi's class," Jou nodded.

"We could throw a graduation party for them."

"That's also a great idea."

They made it back to the bar where they started splitting up. Momoe started up her car while Jun asked Jou about his brother before getting pulled into the front seat. After that, Jou got into his own car and said goodbye to Rinchei and both vehicles drove off, leaving the mangaka by his lonesome.

Rinchei reached for his car keys when he heard the door to the bar open. He would've thought nothing of it if he didn't recognize the voices conversing loudly behind him. It made him freeze up and nearly drop his keys.

"Did you see the waitress? Oh man, would I…"

They trailed off when they noticed Rinchei standing there and the half-Chinese boy knew he should be running or jumping into his car but he was glued to the concrete. That is, until one of them spun him around to face them. They were three guys, all former schoolmates, all jerks who used to pick on Rinchei. And all of them in fairly drunken states.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Li?" one of them laughed.

Rinchei had already gotten good with blocking out the mean things some people would say but he could judge from the shape of their lips what they were saying. Just because he didn't hear it, doesn't mean their words couldn't sting.

"It looks like you don't have those underclassmen to help you out of this one," another one of them grinned, his breath stinking of booze. "Yagami and Ishida aren't here to save you now."

Rinchei wasn't sure what would come next. More taunting or a beat down? Whatever was supposed to happen, didn't.

"Oi! Leave him alone!"

They all turned their heads to see Taichi there, sitting on his bike with a boxed cake from Matsuda Bakery attached. He must've been delivering it to the bar for the reunion party. Even if he wasn't, Rinchei was grateful to see him there.

"Hmph, and what are you going to – Whoa!"

A car had suddenly come charging down the road and it climbed right over the curb and nearly ran over one of the jerks. The passenger side window rolled down and Jun's glaring face was there. "You better just go inside before I force Momoe to crush you."

"Yeah, that's going to happen," Momoe groaned from inside.

The three bullies ran back inside, afraid that Jun might actually go through with it. Once they slammed the door behind them, Rinchei's knees gave out; he hadn't realized how scared he was to see those guys again. He nearly collapsed if Taichi hadn't helped him back up.

"Are you okay?" Taichi asked.

"I'm fine…," Rinchei nodded. "Thanks… again."

"It reminds me of when we first met, huh."

"When you saved me from those guys back then too?"

Rinchei was really grateful for them. Taichi had seen them while biking to his delivery destination so he sped up and Jun had noticed something off from her mirror so she told Momoe to turn around. It was a good thing too.

The girls and Rinchei glanced at each other before they all burst out laughing, leaving Taichi a tad puzzled but even so, he still smiled when he saw that they were happy. "This has been one heck of a class reunion."


	22. Caress

**Have you ever been hit with such a sense of melancholy that you wonder what's wrong with you? That is me; that is me right now. I really need the fluff which is strange because the last few chapters of my novel is just fluff. Well, enjoy, this one focuses on another Digimon.**

-X-

"Caress my ears!" Terriermon commanded, holding up his floppy ears up to the two teenage boys.

Ken and Kouichi glanced at each other before looking around the mall to make sure no one saw the talking bunny in the arms of Xiaochung Li. Once they were certain that everyone was too busy with their shopping or hanging out, they turned back to the rabbit.

"Why?" they asked simultaneously.

Terriermon sighed as he hopped out of the girl's arms. "Whenever Jian pets me, it always feels like one of the best feelings in the world. But he doesn't do it very often so I'm searching for someone who can do it as good as or even better than he can."

The boys looked to each other again, wondering if there was something wrong with the Digimon's head, not that Rika hasn't made many jabs that there was. All they had wanted was to check out the new electronics department store that had opened up, but now they were being troubled by this. They supposed it wouldn't kill them to just do it.

So they shrugged and each took an ear, caressing it. Almost immediately, Terriermon flung his head back, yanking his ears out of their grasps.

"You don't know how to pet a Digimon at all!" he accused. "How can your partners survive like that?"

Kouichi cocked his head to the side. "Other than the fact that I can't physically touch my partner, I doubt either Lowemon or JagerLowemon would understand that form of affection very well. As a matter of fact, I can imagine it getting very weird and awkward."

"And Wormmon has never complained whenever I've pet him," Ken added.

Terriermon puffed his cheeks out and climbed back into Xiaochung's arms, pointing in some random direction. "Let's find someone else to caress me."

"Wait, why can't your family members do it?" asked Ken.

"Janyu's skin is too dry, Mayumi is too soft, Rinchei is too gentle, Jaarin is too rough, and every time Xiaochung pets me, I'm reminded of her horrible dress up games! Oh, the nightmares!" To which he received a bop to the head from his partner's sister.

Xiaochung sighed. "He said he wanted to try people who were similar to Jian first, which is why you two came to mind."

"Hm…," Kouichi mused. "Maybe a kindhearted girl would know how to pet better than we do."

"That's it! To Hikari and Juri!"

Xiaochung sighed and left the high school boys as she called the girls to find out where they were. Lucky for them, they found them at the Katou family restaurant, both of them were helping out as servers. At the current moment, they were getting rid of a drunk old man who had been harassing them.

"You want us to caress your ears?" Hikari blinked.

"Well… Sure I guess," Juri shrugged.

They did the exact same thing as the boys from earlier did but once again, it didn't feel right at all to Terriermon so he yanked his ears away. He started berating them for being too gentle on him, it didn't feel like Jian's at all, not even close. It shouldn't have hurt their ego very much but somehow, it stung worse than a Flymon's stinger.

"Does Tailmon have secret complaints about my petting?" Hikari wondered aloud.

"Is this why Leormon doesn't like it when I try to pet him?" Juri added to this weight.

"Um…," Xiaochung frowned. She wasn't sure how to tell them that Gatomon was a cat and she would probably enjoy the affection gotten from her partner. She also wasn't sure how to explain that Leormon was a stoic warrior who would probably be embarrassed to be treated like a housecat but probably wouldn't not enjoy it. "Never mind…"

"Terriermon, why don't you just _ask_ Jian to caress you?" inquired Hikari.

"Ask my partner to do that?" Terriermon gaped, appalled by the very idea. "That would be way too embarrassing!"

Xiaochung sighed heavily. "And _this_ isn't?"

The pair walked through the streets of Tokyo, bumping into random Chosen Children and asking them to caress Terriermon's ears as if it was a totally normal question. By the time the sun had begun to set, they had asked about twenty-seven different people and supposedly, none of them were as good at caressing as Jian was. They were on their way home when they bumped into someone outside of his house, Yuu Amano.

"Eh? Xiaochung, Terriermon? What are you two doing so far from Shinjuku?" he asked.

Xiaochung glanced around before realizing that they had waltzed into a neighborhood she didn't recognize at all. They would've been completely lost if they hadn't bumped into Yuu who invited them inside his house.

"Thank you," Xiaochung bowed.

"I'll call a cab for you," Yuu smiled. "You should probably also tell your parents where you are so they don't worry about you."

The Tamer nodded as she pulled out her cell phone. "They'll probably be relieved that I'm just lost and not caught up in fighting a dangerous Digimon." Yuu laughed a little before telling her that the taxi was going to take an hour and a half to get, which meant she had to stay over for a while. "I'm sorry for intruding like this."

"No worries," replied the adolescent. "I just went out grocery shopping so I have enough to make dinner for us."

"Dinner? You don't have to worry about that."

At the sound of the word dinner or any word akin to food, Terriermon perked up. "Xiaochung, the man is offering his hospitality towards us, we shouldn't so rude as to decline his wonderful kindness. So… What's for dinner, chef?" Xiaochung bopped him again.

"I was thinking of making beef bowl," Yuu answered. "And a side of tempura if you'd like."

Terriermon's mouth watered and his eyes glittered. "Yes, of course!"

Xiaochung got off the phone just as Yuu put on his apron and let Damemon out of his X-Loader. "My parents say thank you for letting me stay here." There was a pause as she looked around the giant, luxurious apartment space. "You don't live with your dad, right?"

"He's busy overseas," Yuu nodded. "But it's okay."

Xiaochung didn't want to dawdle on this subject. "You took Yagami's entrance exam already, right?"

"Two weeks ago, in fact," Yuu chuckled. "I got in, though I won't know what class I'm in until the school year starts." He started up the stove. "Not surprisingly, Ryouma and the others all got in too. Well, Tagiru got waitlisted which has really gotten to him."

"Ah, that explains why we saw him fuming at the basketball court."

Damemon joined in on their conversation. "Even after Yuu sacrificed so much of his time just to tutor that boy. Oh, if he doesn't get into the school, I'm sure Yuu will be upset and that will be not good, not good at all."

"Momentai," Terriermon grinned. "I'm sure things will be fine."

"Momentai?" Damemon frowned.

"It means, take it easy," Xiaochung explained. "It's sort of become my family's life motto because so many of us have a history with panicking when there's no need to be. Deadlines, sports matches, schoolwork, everyone in my family stresses so we have to remind ourselves to momentai."

Yuu smiled. "I like that. I'm guessing it's become your team motto too."

"Yup, all the Tamers have adopted it and we say it whenever we're in a pinch."

As Xiaochung set the table for four, Terriermon hopped onto the counter so that he could be in Yuu's direct line of sight. He put on his most adorable smile, baby eyes, brought out his little paws, wiggling his fingers, and made sure his ears were within reaching distance for Yuu's hands.

"Um…," Yuu stared. "Is something wrong?"

Terriermon sighed, upset that the boy didn't get the hint, not that it was a good one. "Just caress my ears!"

"Why?"

The Child Digimon went into his spiel for the umpteenth time in a row, explaining how Jian hadn't caressed his ears in a while but whenever the Tamer does, it always feels like the best thing in the world. He's been trying all day to find someone who was as good as or better than the teenaged boy but no one could compare. Now the dog-bunny hybrid was frustrated by the fact that he couldn't figure out what about Henry makes him such a good caresser.

"It's getting really annoying," Terriermon puffed up his cheeks in irritation.

"You mean lugging you around one of the biggest cities in the world?" Xiaochung huffed.

Yuu ignored that comment as he thought about Terriermon's dilemma. "Do you think maybe it's not Jian who's good at petting you but your feelings towards him that make him seem good?" The others stared at him blankly. "Think of it like the relationship between a mother and child. When the child falls down and cries, the mother will kiss or hug the child to demonstrate her love. Perhaps you subconsciously interpret Jian's petting as a form of love."

"Geh? That's so embarrassing!" Terriermon blushed.

"But it makes sense," Damemon chimed in. "I'm metallic so whenever I feel flesh touch me, it's weird. But whenever it's Yuu who touches me, I get all warm inside and a little tingly, in a good way. So this just means that your bond with your partner is really strong, Terriermon."

Terriermon sighed heavily. "So this means we ran around all day for nothing."

"_I_ was doing the running," Xiaochung corrected.

"Well then, how do I get Jian to pet me again?!" Terriermon suddenly snapped. "I still want to get that feeling again."

Yuu slowly picked up the fuzzy Digimon and placed him on the dining table. "Terriermon, when you do bad things or when you do something with ill intentions such as to gain attention, you get chided by Jian, right? So just don't do those things anymore."

"Eh? But it's fun!"

Xiaochung pinched Terriermon's ear, finally getting his attention on her. "Jian's been hard on you recently, that's why you were so intent on finding someone to pet you, right?" Terriermon nodded. "The reason why he's been that way is because you keep making his room a mess after mom already cleans it. You make her hard work unnecessary and then you force Jian to clean up _your_ mess. Do you understand me?"

"Uh… Yeah…" Terriermon got it now. "I'm sorry, Xiaochung."

"So long as you learned your lesson, it's okay."

Terriermon did, and the next day, when Jian got home from cram school, he noticed that his room was completely spotless and immaculate. The boy looked around and noticed his partner fast asleep on his bed which was made perfectly, he could bounce a 100 yen coin on it and it would return to his hand.

"Mom, did you clean my room or did Terriermon just decide not to terrorize it?" he asked.

Mayumi walked over to her son from the kitchen. "Terriermon actually cleaned your room and the rest of the house. He took the tiny dustpan and broom and just started sweeping everywhere. He said he would do it for every single day he messed up your room to make it back to me."

"He said that?" It was a little hard to believe for the mischievous rabbit. "Does he have a fever?"

"Jian, he's your partner, he's bound to take after you in some ways."

The boy watched his mother retreat back to making dinner. The Tamer walked into his room and sat down on the bed, reaching over and caressing Terriermon's exposed ear. "You did some really good work today, buddy. Thank you." In his sleep, Terriermon smiled.

-X-

Hikari's cheeks were flushed and she was fidgeting uncontrollably. "Um… Jian? I was wondering… Could you show me how you caress Terriermon's ears?"

Jian blinked a couple of times before sighing heavily. "You're the twentieth person to ask me that today! What in the world is happening?"


	23. Vanilla

**I haven't done a chapter dedicated to Junpei since the beginning. Actually, I've missed a lot of characters when it comes to special dedications. Still, because someone pointed it out and he's one of my favorites, I'll do another. Tell you guys what, give me some characters' names and I'll see if inspiration will hit me with ideas. Hope you enjoy and don't forget to leave a review!**

-X-

"Thank you for your hard work today!"

"Ah! Senpai, you're not going to take a shower?"

Junpei paused. "Sorry, I actually have to get to work."

"Work?"

He nodded. "I've been helping my uncle out part-time at his construction firm. It's good experience for when I work full-time." The Legendary Warrior brushed off the awestruck 'ohs' from the rest of the club members. "So I'll be seeing you guys later."

One of the students, the kohai who had addressed him earlier, quickly stopped him. "Hold on, Shibayama-senpai. My older sister wanted me to ask you if you had a girlfriend." This time, a round of 'oohs' came from the other members.

"No," Junpei shook his head. "But you can tell her that I'm not interested in dating anyone at the moment."

"Eh?" another student inhaled. "But, senpai, his sister is actually really hot!"

The first student blanched. "Don't say that about my sister!"

Junpei walked out of the room while his two underclassmen argued about whether or not it was okay to call one's friend's sibling attractive. As he was heading out, he ended up meeting with a tired looking Ryo who had just exited the Manga Society clubroom. When the two classmates saw each other, they decided to leave school together.

"I didn't know you were part of Manga Society," Junpei remarked.

"I'm not," Ryo sighed. "But two girls who gave me chocolates on Valentine's Day are in there so I gave them their White Day favors since I won't be seeing either of them tomorrow. It makes things a lot easier for me."

"You return favors to strangers too?" Junpei questioned.

"Well, just the ones at school. My fans that mailed chocolates or randomly gave me them in the street, I leave the returns to my managing team."

"How thoughtful of you."

"What about you, are you going to be returning favors?"

Junpei shook his head, much to the Tamer's surprise. Junpei may have a good-looking face and a muscular body, but he was just a bit too big; it sometimes made some people afraid to approach him. But of course, there were girls that were into the macho men so he got a couple chocolates, most are usually anonymous though. The only ones he can really return the favors to would be Hikari, Juri, Izumi, and Chiaki, all obligation chocolates.

"Oh, who's Chiaki?" Ryo inquired.

Junpei explained that Chiaki had been one of the four kids to stay in the Digital World even after Ophanimon told them to go back home. She ended up becoming a friend to the Legendary Warriors and they stayed that way for the last three to four years.

"So she's not 'someone special', if that's what you're thinking."

Ryo exhaled, like it was a disappointment that his fellow Chosen Child wasn't as popular as he was. He then remembered something. "Chiaki was that brunette with pigtails, right?" An affirmative nod from Junpei. "Didn't she give you two chocolates? Both of them were signed by different people, right?"

"Yeah," Junpei nodded. "I'm surprised you remembered that."

"So… Who was _that_ from?" Ryo grinned.

"Her eight year old brother, Yuuya" Junpei answered.

Again, Ryo exhaled in disappointment before perking up again. "Eh? A boy gave you chocolates?"

"He's only eight, don't get any weird ideas," Junpei chuckled. "Chiaki told me that it was because he admired me and thought I was really cool. It's not unnatural for little kids to think that way about their elders. I remember Tomoki was like that with Takuya. Besides, times are changing, it's not unusual for boys to give chocolates nowadays."

"No, I guess not," Ryo nodded. "It's just not common. Still, don't you think you should return the favor to him too? Maybe something extra because he kind of sees you as a hero."

"Eh? No one said anything about 'hero'."

Still, the actor did have a point. Chiaki also asked him earlier that day if he could do something special for Yuuya tomorrow, White Day. He was apparently really excited because big brother Junpei was going to give him something in return for the chocolates.

What exactly do you give an eight year old boy in return for a Valentine's gift? Just getting him a physical present like a toy or a video game seems way too impersonal. But if it's food then it won't exactly be very memorable. He supposed the best thing would be to… Ah!

-X-

"Wow!" Yuuya gasped when they reached the front gate. Touma went over to greet them personally as they were outside the Mirage Wolf Amusement Park, the theme park that he had built behind his Shinjuku estate mansion after going to one on Chika's birthday five years ago. "This place is so cool!"

"Welcome," Thomas greeted, putting on the charm which seemed to be effective on not just the female population, but children as well. "I am the owner of Mirage Wolf Amusement Park; I hope you enjoy what we have planned for you today."

"Oh wow, you're like a prince, mister," Yuuya smiled.

Junpei laughed a little as he rubbed the top of Yuuya's brown head. "Well, he might as well be. Why don't we head inside and enjoy the rides?"

"Okay," Yuuya nodded.

As the boy ran into the park and Junpei was about to follow, Touma took hold of the younger Chosen Child's sleeve. "By the way, I forgot to mention that I am only giving you a discount on the child. You will still have to pay for everything for full price."

Junpei was reminded of the time Miyako had swindled him at her convenience store. Geez, these people may have saved the world before but when it comes to making a profit, none of them like to cut corners. It was starting make Junpei's wallet feel a lot lighter.

"Yeah, yeah, I got it…," Junpei sighed before running after his companion. "Tomorrow."

As soon as Junpei caught up, the boy took the teenager's hand as they walked along, checking out the stands and rides. They started on the carousel for starters, had some cotton candy, and before the _Super Sentai_ show happening in the plaza, they decided to get some sodas.

"It's starting!" Yuuya chimed excitedly as they took their seats.

Junpei chuckled at the boy's enthusiasm, remembering how Tomoki behaved the same way when the Legendary Warriors went to a theme park like this one. It's always adorable to see little kids enjoying something like this.

"Which one is your favorite?" I decided to ask.

"Hm…" Yuuya looked around the stage. Junpei expected the answer to be Red or Blue, like most boys his age would probably answer. But instead he said… "I like GokaiPink! She's really strong and she's always looking out for everybody in the most obvious of ways."

Junpei grinned. "I personally like Yellow. She's usually the tough and sassy one. It's never a dull moment with her."

"Yeah, she's super cool too!" Yuuya's head bobbed excitedly. "All of them are of course!"

After the show was over and the _Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger_ saved the princess who had been kidnapped, the two boys took a photo with them. They continued looking for the next thing to try when they noticed the park's mascot, Mirage Gao, handing out balloons and taking pictures with visitors. Of course, Yuuya just had to get a picture with the man in the wolf costume too.

"Okay, I get it," Junpei laughed as Yuuya pulled on Junpei's arm. "Let me just get my phone out."

"Oh, but I want Jun-san in the picture too!" Yuuya protested.

Just then, someone tapped on Junpei's shoulder. "Senpai, I can take the picture for you." He turned around and noticed that it had been Akari who was given his phone and then took a picture of Mirage Gao with Junpei and Yuuya. "Here you go."

"Thanks, Akari," Junpei nodded as his companion conversed with Mirage Gao.

"No problem," she smiled before glancing over to the little boy. "I didn't know you had a little brother though."

"Ah… No, he's not my little brother."

"Oh, really? I thought that since you two seemed so close."

"No, he's just the brother of a close friend of mine," Junpei quickly brushed off. He noticed that it wasn't just Akari as the other Generals from the Xros Heart Army soon showed up, well, minus Yuu. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Zenjirou's idea," Taiki answered.

Zenjirou nodded. "To return the favor to Akari-chan and Nene-san for their chocolates."

Kiriha was the only one who didn't seem to be enjoying himself. "I should be working now though. If it had been up to me, I would've just bought them a jewelry store and then be done with it. I'm very busy, you know."

"A jewelry store," Nene blinked. "That would cost nearly two billion yen."

"Hm? That little?" Kiriha mused. "I guess they don't make diamonds like they used to."

Zenjirou suddenly had the blond boy in a chokehold. "You need to learn a lesson in humility! How dare you make the rest of us feel inferior just because you have more money! And how dare you think that you can get out of giving the girls something special using money! You should be ashamed!"

"Geez, you're both annoying," Akari huffed.

Taiki pulled them apart. "And you're causing a scene."

"It's this blunder-head who started it," Kiriha scoffed.

Junpei rolled his eyes at their antics as Zenjirou tried to latch around the shorter boy's neck again. It wasn't something he couldn't imagine his own team partaking in, except it would probably be Takuya in the chokehold and Izumi would probably be the one executing it.

"Jun-san!" Yuuya called. "Can we go on that rollercoaster?"

"Yeah, be right there!" Junpei called back. "I've got to go."

"Jun-san?" Nene repeated.

Junpei cringed and that did not go unnoticed. "When Yuuya first called me that, he was five and had trouble pronouncing the second character for some reason. So I told him to just stick with Jun-san but whenever anyone else calls me that, it sounds weird." He ran off, leaving the Generals a little puzzled.

Junpei and Yuuya spent the rest of the day going on various rides and playing various games. By the time the sun was setting, Yuuya was hugging a giant stuffed Pikachu in his arms. They were going to get some ice cream before ending the day with some fireworks, the best view, according to Touma, would be from the Ferris Wheel which he would reserve a cart just for them.

"Why do you like me so much?" Junpei asked as he handed the boy a cone of soft serve vanilla ice cream.

The boy took a taste of the creamy treat. "It's because Jun-san isn't like other guys. When you say something, you mean it. And you're direct, always saying what's on your mind so no one has to guess. You're… plain and simple, kind of like vanilla!"

"Vanilla?"

Yuuya nodded. "Uh-huh! It's my favorite flavor of ice cream!"

"I see," Junpei smiled.

"What about you? What's your favorite ice cream flavor?"

Almost automatically, Junpei gave his answer. "Chocolate." He then blushed and quickly shook his head. "Sorry, I said that on impulse. My favorite ice cream flavor is actually cookie dough." He then sheepishly scratched his cheek. "I guess I messed it up. I ended up not saying what was on my mind."

Yuuya laughed. "No… Chocolate was the first thing to come to mind, right? You're still plain, like vanilla, and that's a good thing."

"You're a wise little boy, aren't you?"

"Yup! I'm going to be really smart when I grow older."

They pair made it to the Ferris wheel where they were once again, greeted by Touma. "Oh, and what do you want to be when you grow up?" Junpei asked.

The boy didn't even hesitate with his answer. "I want to be Jun-san's wife!"

Touma and Junpei froze. "Eh?"

"Well, I'll have a job too but that's my big dream!"

"Eh?"

Junpei shook the shock out of his system. "H-Hold on, do you even know what that means?"

"It means I want to marry you."

"Uh…"

Touma took the boy aside. "Yuuya-chan, in Japan, marriage between two men is actually still illegal except for one part in Shibuya but I don't think you'll be able to receive the same benefits as other couples. If you want to get married and be treated the same, I suggest moving to a western country with Junpei one day."

"Hold on! Don't go implanting strange ideas in his head!" Junpei snapped.

They finally got into the Ferris wheel with one last warning from Touma to Junpei. The doctor had told the Warrior that if anything illegal were to happen, as a cop, he has the right to arrest the high school boy. Junpei was getting tired of the older man's unnecessary comments.

"Wow! We're so high up! It's amazing!" Yuuya gasped.

"Yeah, and the lights down below are beautiful," Junpei added.

The boy continued staring out the window but he spoke addressing Junpei. "I know it's weird. To want to marry another boy. I know because when I told my classmates, they all started saying mean things about me that I didn't really understand. It's strange, it feels natural to like someone. Is it really… wrong?"

Junpei was surprised. So Yuuya was really serious about that down there? Furthermore, he's told others too? "You know, Yuuya. It's not exactly wrong, but there is an age difference between us. And you're still young, you still have a lot of time to think about your life. Don't set anything in stone just yet."

"You don't think I'm disgusting?"

Junpei reached over and affectionately rubbed the boy's head. "I think you're plain, like vanilla."

Yuuya smiled widely, at the same time as the first of the fireworks exploded in the air. "Thank you, Jun-san."


	24. Colors

**Even though it wasn't even that long ago that I wrote about goggle heads, I'm doing it again! Also, just a little note, the previous chapter was not to say that age gaps don't matter (unless you're past the age of consent). I never made any implication that Junpei was going to go down on Yuuya. The boy is eight. I'm pretty sure most of us have had a crush on someone significantly older than us. For me, it's been Selena Gomez and Chris Hemsworth. Fun stuff. Now, enjoy this new chapter!**

-X-

Takato packed up his things but he wasn't really looking forward to seeing his club members at the moment. It was going to be the last meeting before the third-years had to either study for entrance exams or go job hunting. But that wasn't the reason why the Tamer wasn't feeling very enthusiastic that day. No, the problem actually lied in the members that _weren't_ going to be graduating.

"Hm?" Ikuto noticed his classmate seemed to be spacing out. It wasn't exactly unusual but the school day was over. "Takato, are you okay?"

Takato blinked, snapping himself back to reality. "Huh? Uh, yeah. Don't worry, Ikuto-kun. I was just thinking about the art club."

Ikuto crossed his arms, knowing that meant that something was wrong there. Though, what problems would an art club really experience other than the lack of funds for art supplies. "You seem preoccupied by it. Is something going on?"

"Yeah… I guess," Takato nodded. "Well, the culture festival isn't for another couple months but our club is getting a head start on it. We were planning on doing an art gallery exhibition with each member putting two of their works on display. Unfortunately, three of the members, Arata, Hina, and Momoko are all being difficult. They all think that it's too much trouble to do two works despite the fact that we already agreed to do it."

A few tables away, their other Chosen Child classmate, Taiki, overheard this. Taiki is the type of person who can't sit still when he knows someone is in trouble. In this case, it was the entirety of the art club. While he was not familiar with sculpture, painting, or sketching, he was familiar with assisting clubs in need of it. So naturally…

"Takato, let me help," Taiki offered.

"Eh? Taiki-san, you don't have to do that," Takato quickly said.

The General shook his head. "No, I want to do this. I'll head to your clubroom now."

The other two watched the brunet marched out of the room, each step with a purpose. After the several months they spent together, they weren't surprised by his willingness to lend a hand but they had also seen him to be one of the more serious members of the Chosen Children. So why was he so determined to help people in a subject matter he didn't understand as well as someone else would?

"Akari-chan isn't going to be happy about this," Ikuto huffed.

Takato chuckled. "Yeah, but there isn't any physical activity involved so he should be fine."

Takato had spoken too soon. The three students, Arata, Hina, and Momoka were all sitting at a table and trying to ignore their personal cheer squad, Taiki Kudo. Apparently, the Xros Heart Army General believed that they were simply lacking motivation so he was trying to get them going with a cheer.

"Um… Taiki-san?" Takato tried to call.

"Yeah?" Taiki blinked, dropping his arms which were holding glittery pompoms.

"I appreciate what you're trying to do but…," Takato glanced at the other members that were trying to work. "Rather than motivating those three, you just ended up distracting the other members in the club. It's a better idea to be quiet."

"Oops, sorry," Taiki chuckled awkwardly.

Arata finally stood up. "Ah, Takato, so it was you who sent this weirdo to us. How many times do I have to tell you that you can't force creativity? If we tell you that it's pointless then you should know that it's pointless. You don't see anyone else trying to get us to do something we don't want to."

"Arata-senpai!" Takato blanched. "I understand that we can't force creativity but you guys aren't even trying."

Momoko scoffed. "Takato-kun, you're a good kid. Don't associate yourself with a conceited brat like Taiki."

"We know all about his multiple talents," Hina added rudely. "But he can't help us. Unlike sports, art can't be done by just anyone."

Takato couldn't believe what he was hearing. Especially from the two girls, they were usually so friendly and Taiki was the same age as them after all, they can't really call him a brat. Still, it didn't seem like his fellow Chosen Child was affected by these words.

"If it's okay with you, then I'd like to try painting something," said Taiki.

This surprised the four art club members. "Eh?!"

Taiki nodded. "If I can paint something that moves the three of you in some way, then you have to promise me that you'll work hard for your art gallery. Or at least try to draw something because if you give up without trying, then no ideas are going to come to you, right? You have to be open to the possibilities before saying you quit."

Arata scoffed, he was going to be vice president of the club next year so he supposed that he would have the authority to decide here. "Anyone can come into this studio to create something so we're not going to stop you. But just letting you know, a novice artist can't make anything that will move us."

"Okay," Taiki nodded before grabbing an art kit. "I'll try my best." They watched him take a spot in front of a canvas and immediately get started.

Momoko shook her head at his unwarranted enthusiasm. "Man, what a weirdo."

"I'm going home," Hina huffed. "Better than sticking around here."

Takato watched as the three of them picked up their stuff and walk out of the room. He then turned back to Taiki who had his paintbrush dabbed in the yellow paint, staring at the blank canvas. The Tamer wanted to say something but he wasn't sure if it was going to get through to the other boy. It's like Akari says, when Taiki puts his mind on something, nothing can stop him.

Takato exhaled. "He is a bit of a weirdo… But… I wonder what he'll create."

-X-

"What do you think?" Taiki grinned proudly.

Takato was going to be honest, it was crude and amateurish at best in comparison to some of the works he's seen. It was like a kindergartener's finger painting. The colors were all over the place and they didn't make sense for the starry night feel that Taiki intended on like he said. Those were all the same comments that the three dissenters made.

"It's pathetic," Arata shook his head.

"It's a mess," Momoko added.

"Completely tasteless," Hina finished off.

For other aspiring artists, these remarks would immediately cut them down. There were other artists who would probably blow a gasket and others who'd just cry themselves to sleep. But Taiki just hung his head before getting started on his next project, keeping the first one to the side.

While the three other members packed their stuff to leave again, Takato gave the painting a closer examination. It was reminiscent of Van Gogh's _Starry Night _but there was something else familiar about it. The use of reds and greens rather than appropriate nighttime colors. Not to mention the way the stars were aligned.

"I wonder…," the Tamer muttered.

The next week came and just like before, the three kids walked into the studio just to get their names on the attendance sheet and then leave with their stuff. But this time, when they walked in, they saw Taiki sitting in front of a canvas.

"Geez, how annoying," Momoko rolled her eyes. "Why doesn't he get how pointless this is?"

"He's obstinate," Hina nodded in agreement. "Doesn't he know that girls will never go for guys like him?"

Arata just shrugged as he grabbed the attendance sheet. "If he's not hurting anyone, I think it'll be fine if we just ignore him."

Just as Takato entered the room, Taiki lifted up his canvas and ran over to the group of rebellious three with his new drawing which was made completely from a ballpoint pen. It was an image of holding hands with a clear attempt of looking realistic but failing as it looked more like a bad American cartoon with no color.

"Boring with zero class," the three of them stated together.

Taiki hung his head again. "Man, you three really don't hold back." They looked up when he started laughing to himself. "Well, I guess I'm just going to have to work on another one! I'll get started right away!"

"Why doesn't he get it?" the three of them huffed.

Takato picked up the canvas that Taiki had left behind but didn't trash despite what those other three said. "It's definitely not the best drawing I've ever seen but it does show he has burning passion which is more than I can say about you three."

The ones he directed his insult at stood up, looking rather offended. "Are you saying that weirdo is better than us at art?"

"No," Takato shook his head. "By the standards of the professional and critical art world, you guys are way better than he is. But in terms of my personal standards as a human being, I'd say that his work is already moving me." The boy placed the canvas back down. "When Taiki finishes his third project, you three will be moved too."

"Eh?"

Arata, Momoko, and Hina ended up staying behind though they didn't get any work done. They simply watched their club's guest as he picked out various mediums of color to add to his canvas. Even when the sun started setting, the General didn't leave. To the three viewers, it was like he was just trying to get a painting done for their judgment but since they had been watching for so long, they noticed the extended pauses Taiki took.

"Why is he putting so much thought to this?" Arata muttered.

"I didn't think he was trying so hard to make something," Momoko added.

Hina huffed. "Hmph, it doesn't change the fact that he's an obstinate weirdo."

When the next art club meeting came around, the trio didn't even enter the room. They just watched as Taiki took his color pencils and continued whatever it was he was creating on the canvas. As other members walked inside, the three of them began receiving odd looks, like they were the weirdos rather than Taiki.

"What are you guys doing?" Takato asked.

"Spying on the weirdo," the three of them replied.

"I… see…"

Taiki suddenly put down his pencils and picked up his canvas, admiring whatever it was he had made before sliding open the door to show it to the other three. They made the same devastating comments as they had every time before, horrible technique, lousy shading, and an awful use of certain colors. But when Takato saw it, he smiled.

"You like it?" Taiki blinked.

"You drew a picture of every famous landmark in Japan," Takato remarked.

Arata scowled, as did the two first-years because that's not what they saw at all. "You mean, that's supposed to be Mount Fuji and Tokyo Tower?" their senpai asked. "I'm sorry, but they're not even recognizable as those landmarks."

"Well, you're not wrong," Takato chuckled.

"Then why are you so amused?" Arata snapped, getting frustrated.

"You mean it's not reminiscent of what you drew once?" Takato inquired innocently.

The trio paused as Takato entered the room and walked over to the closet. He slowly pulled out three canvases from inside the dark room. The first was Hina's watercolor painting of the night sky, the second was Momoko's photorealistic image of an elderly couple completely made with a pen, and the last was every landmark in the world made with color pencils. Each of them were made with much better technique and skill than Taiki's but now that the trio were looking at them again, they couldn't help seeing Taiki's handiwork in it.

"Those were yours?" Taiki blinked. "I saw them a couple months back when I dropped by to return Takato's pencil case. Those works were my favorite and that's what inspired me to draw the ones I showed you guys."

There was a long press of silence as the three of them turned to Taiki. "That's plagiarism."

"Eh?!"

Takato chuckled. "Even so… You guys saw his expression when he was drawing, right? There was this air of focus but also this feeling of fun? You guys have done art so much that to you guys, it's a matter of strict concentration. But you've forgotten to smile with each stroke of the brush."

"Fun?" the three of them repeated.

"They say that you can see someone's true colors when they do art," Takato smiled, looking over at Taiki. "I've seen Taiki to be hardworking, dedicated, and someone who just wants to enjoy life to the fullest. By my standards, those are his true colors and that has truly moved me."

The three of them ended up in front of their canvases again. By the end of the day, they couldn't really get anything down but they were trying, and laughing when they messed up. So as the sun set, Taiki and Takato said goodbye to the three of them as they went their separate ways.

"Sorry," Taiki sighed. "Even though I tried my hardest, the three of them couldn't make anything in the end."

Takato shook his head. "You've motivated them again, Taiki-san. I'm grateful to you for that. Besides, we have time before the culture festival. I'm sure they'll create something that moves hundreds. I've seen their true colors before too…"

"What are they like?"

"Hardworking and dedicated… Kind of like you."

"You mean they're obstinate weirdos?"

"I'm not saying they're not."


	25. Melodic

**I got a great story for you guys today! It's a wonderful story that is largely centered on something just a little bit on the serious side but I hope you guys enjoy anyway! Do not forget to review! No seriously, I want more reviews. Enjoy!**

-X-

Guilmon dug deeper into the hole of his stone shed before finding the extra-large bento box he had buried there a few days ago. He opened it up and smiled widely when he saw the bread inside, shaped like his head which he brought outside to where Culumon was waiting for him.

"Yay! It's bread!" Culumon cheered.

"Yeah! Bread!" Guilmon laughed. "It's melon bread too so it tastes even better than regular bread."

"Yay!"

"Yay!"

A third voice joined in as his little dark figure dropped down from the tree branch from above, nabbing the bread and leaping right back. "Yay!" Guilmon and Culumon froze up and looked upwards to see Impmon waving the bread back and forth. "I got the melon bread!"

"Impmon!" the other two pouted. "Give that back!"

"Mm… Nope!"

The Tamers were still at school at the moment so there was no human to jump in and stop the little demon from taking a large bite out of the bread much to the shock of the other two. Guilmon started trying to climb up the tree while Culumon floated to the top and attempted to take it from the stronger Digimon but failing miserably.

"Impmon, you meanie!" Culumon whined.

"Too bad! You snooze, you lose!" Impmon smirked.

Guilmon hopelessly slid down the trunk of the tree. "Sorry, Impmon!"

"Eh?"

"Pyro Sphere!"

"Whoa!"

The tree branch broke and Impmon plummeted the ground, landing face first and dropping the bread which landed in Guilmon's waiting claws. Impmon was not happy about that situation though as he started throwing his own fireballs at the red raptor who started running away with the bread held in front of him. They ended up running past the shed with Culumon following from right behind them.

"Wah! Impmon, stop!" Guilmon yelped.

"No!" Impmon snapped. "Not until you give that bread back!"

Guilmon shook his head frantically. "But it was mine in the first place!"

The three of them may have been on this ridiculous chase but they still kept in mind that they were not allowed to be seen by anyone in public unless it was a Chosen Child or someone with the knowledge of the existence of Digimon. So as they stayed hidden in the trees, they ended up running past a music building affiliated with a local university. They slowed down when they heard a pretty sound coming from inside with the window open.

"Pretty," Culumon swooned.

Guilmon frowned. "You don't like it?"

"No," Impmon sighed. "He said 'kirei' not 'kirai'."

"Oh… Well they sound similar," Guilmon defended before taking a large bite of the bread, giving the rest to Culumon.

The three of them were all naturally curious and Culumon, despite spending five years in the human world, still does things without thinking much of them so he drifted towards the open window of the music building. Guilmon did the same and it wasn't long before Impmon followed suit. The three of them slowly peeked inside and saw a young woman at a grand piano, playing a song that was melodic and harmonious.

"Wow," Culumon sighed dreamily.

Guilmon sniffed the air, noticing a familiar scent. "Yoshi?"

"That police woman from DATS?" Impmon blinked.

When the young woman slowed down, playing the last few notes, she stumbled and screwed up, pressing on the wrong key but to most outsiders of the music world, they wouldn't even notice. Which was true of the three Digimon as they all began cheering, causing her to turn around and revealing that it was, in fact, Yoshino Fujieda.

"You guys?" she said. "What are you doing here?"

From inside her Data Burst Digivice, Raramon spoke up. "You guys know you shouldn't be outside in public."

Culumon's ears retracted into his head as Guilmon's own drooped downwards. "Sorry… We didn't mean to…"

Yoshino sighed, making her seem older than she actually was though it was probably due to stress from fighting Digimon while trying to maintain her normal life as a police officer. Running around Tokyo (sometimes other cities in Japan) trying to catch criminals and digital anomalies wasn't easy. But when she was playing the piano, it didn't seem like any of that stress was on her shoulders.

As she was about to chastise them for making the mistake of coming out in public, they heard people coming around the corner so in a flurry, she dragged them inside the building and shut the windows. She also drew the curtains so that those students wouldn't be able to see inside.

Yoshino peeked through a little opening to the outside and waited patiently for them to pass by before exhaling in relief. "You guys need to be more careful! If someone saw you then who knows what could've happened."

Guilmon and Culumon nodded, both understanding the impertinence of staying hidden. If not, then authorities or officials that didn't know about Hypnos and DATS could try to take them away and experiment on them or worse, work towards their annihilation. Or they could send a human in hysterics and other might see him or her as clinically insane, screaming about monsters that shouldn't exist in real life.

"Hmph," Impmon scoffed. "I don't like having to hide all the time. Why can't our existence be common knowledge?"

He knew why.

After the events of Yggdrasil and Parasimon, humans went ballistic, millions rallying for the destruction of their kind. And when Daisuke's group tried to keep humans in the know of Digimon, they did the same thing, protest outside of computer stores as if it was their fault that Digimon existed. Thus, Gennai, the government, they pushed to erase or modify the memories of humans to keep them blissfully ignorant much to the bitter distaste of the Chosen Children.

"It's not fair to you guys, I know," Yoshino breathed.

Impmon turned away, arms crossed. "And we're the ones protecting their butts from the bad Digimon out there."

Raramon escaped from her partner's digivice and started lecturing Impmon about how while there were many closeminded humans, there were also good ones out there that tried their best to understand Digimon. Impmon blatantly mocked her by moving his lips to mimic exactly what she was saying and she didn't notice until she finished.

While Raramon and Impmon started arguing with each other, Guilmon and Culumon looked up at Yoshino.

"That was really pretty before," Culumon giggled. "Can you play it again?"

Yoshino turned away from her partner. "I don't think so." She walked over to the piano and closed the keys. "I messed up several times by either pressing the wrong key or pressing it with the wrong amount of pressure. I may be rusty but I still have a trained ear for this kind of thing."

"Really?" Guilmon cocked his head. "But you looked so content and happy."

Yoshino frowned; their eyes were on her back. "I looked happy?"

"Well, you _sounded_ happy." Guilmon corrected. "And if you were really upset by the fact that you were playing it wrong, then you would've stopped. But you looked like you were enjoying yourself and completely, uh… What's the word? To be into it?"

"Immersed," Impmon answered, pushing the floating seed out of his face. He walked up to the grown woman. "Even though we didn't see your face, we could guess that you were totally immersed in the song. It really was good though, don't sell yourself short." He made the compliment without making direct eye contact or even facing her, but that was just the type of Digimon he was.

Yoshino smiled. "It makes me happy to hear that."

"Why don't you play piano more often?" Culumon questioned. "Touma has a piano in his big house, right?"

He does but Yoshino hadn't actually played in a long while. That day was the first in several years.

In general, it was hard to sit down on the bench and touch the black and white keys because it brought back so many difficult memories. It made her remember her two older sisters who died a while a back in a fire. They never did catch the culprit of the blaze but people were certain someone had done it intentionally. That's why Yoshino became a cop, she wanted to catch this guy one day or at least protect others.

But for their deaths, Yoshino blamed herself.

The Fujieda sisters came from a prestigious family and each of them were taught how to play piano and went to the finest schools. But where the eldest daughters excelled, Yoshino fell short which was where her inferiority complex came from because after her sisters, great expectations fell upon her. Yoshino resented them and wished for them to disappear though she regretted that desire later in life.

Someone must've had a grudge on the Fujieda family because in that fire, they lost everything worth monetary value. Yoshino had been out with her mother and when the pair came back, they saw the fire trucks and the roaring flames but they were too late. Her sisters were trapped inside and they suffocated to death from the smoke. It was awful.

They had to start over, the Fujiedas. But by then, it was only the parents and their youngest daughter, the one who could never achieve anything as great as her sisters. She was the one who could not replace their beautiful, talented, intelligent, and favored offspring no matter how hard she tried.

So she avoided the piano to forget.

But when she went to this university after getting a report of a Digimon appearance in the music building, she saw the instrument. After taking care of business, Raramon asked her partner to play that first song when the seedling Digimon appeared.

"Why?" Yoshino had asked.

"Because I want to hear it," Raramon had answered.

Now, Yoshino slowly lowered herself onto the bench like she had done just a few moments before and opened up the keys again. Her hands delicately laid themselves upon the keys as she started playing that melodic sound once more. Her movements smooth and beautiful like her sisters.

The Digimon watched in awe as she played and when she finished, she started crying much to their surprise. Only Raramon knew the real reason for her tears while the others profusely told her that she did amazingly.

But Yoshino wasn't saddened. No, when she was playing, she was reminded of her sisters sitting on either side of her, playing the song with her. They kept playing the wrong keys but they did it on purpose because it gave them a chance to laugh about it.

Umeko and Ran Fujieda both loved playing the piano but the one thing they loved more was their beautiful, talented, intelligent, and favored little sister, Yoshino. And together, all three of their laughter mixing in the air together, was more melodic than any song.


	26. Stars

**It's finally happened! Koushiro Izumi and Mimi Tachikawa are graduating from high school. In a couple of months, they will be packing their bags to attend their respective colleges in America! We'll have to see how everyone is dealing with this sudden development.**

-X-

Koushiro and Mimi were with their friends and parents, congratulating each other for the colleges they got into and the work they put in to graduate. Most of their classmates were going straight to university the next month while others already had a job lined up. The two Chosen Children were part of the handful that was going to be studying abroad. And since this pair was going to the United States, they would be attending college in late August. They had plenty of time to spend with everyone.

Izumi glanced skywards and noticed dark clouds gather. "I hope it's not going to rain."

Mimi walked over to the younger girl, a few roses in her hand. "That won't be good. If this keeps up, the clouds will cover the meteor shower tonight."

All the Chosen Children had agreed to go up Mount Takao to see the meteor shower that would occur a few hours after midnight. With their flying Digimon partners, it wouldn't take long and with the cover of the night, they would hope to stay out of viewers' eyes.

"If it does rain, we won't have much of a choice but to stay home," Chika sighed. Shooting stars were nothing compared to fireworks but they were still beautiful. But if the clouds obstructed their view, there would be no point in risking their partners being seen.

Ryo threw his arms behind his head. "Man; that would be such a waste of a romantic opportunity."

Everyone was already resigned to staying indoors if it did come down to rain.

Miyako was the only one who didn't want to stand for it. Koushiro and Mimi, they were both her precious senpai no matter how you looked at it. She wanted to make the most of the months that they were still around. Is that not reasonable for friends?

"Nothing is set in stone," she said. "Besides, the weatherman is usually wrong about these things anyway."

Mimi understood why her adorable kohai would be so resistant to the thought of not being able to see the meteor shower with her closest friends. But while they had all saved the world once or twice, they had no control of the weather. "Miya-chan, if it does end up raining, we can just sleep over at one of our houses. Wouldn't that be fun?"

"Ah… Well…" Miyako looked away. "Sure, I guess."

Zenjirou noticed that the older girl was distraught as the graduating class was led to the back for snacks and festivities. It did not sit well in the young Hunter's righteous stomach to see a lady in distress so he decided to see if there was any way he could help.

"Miyako-senpai?" Zenjirou called out to her.

Miyako looked up. "Hm?"

The pair ended up sitting on one of the school benches in the front yard so that they could talk in private. Their other schoolmates were already starting to go back home or they were saying their last few congratulations to their leaving seniors in their clubs.

"I understand that you don't want Koushiro-san or Mimi-san to leave," Zenjirou started. "And you've probably talked about this to them and your teammates… about letting them do what they want. But why do you want to see the meteor shower with them so badly? There will always be another time."

"It'll be too late then!" Miyako blurted out. She lowered her volume. "And this meteor shower happens once a year but every time, someone is busy. Next year, Koushiro and Mimi will be in America. They won't be able to see it with us." She also reached into her bag and pulled out a piece of paper. "I… wanted to make a wish on those stars too."

"A wish? What is it?" Zenjirou blinked.

Miyako immediately covered up the paper so he couldn't see what was written on it. "Don't! If I tell you then the wish won't come true!"

Zenjirou was surprised, he hadn't expected a girl like Miyako to be superstitious. Then again, he always liked to believe that wishing on a shooting star or the moon would grant them as well. Not just when he was a child. Even now, he'd like to think that if you strongly wanted something, you'd be able to get it… at least, within reason.

The boy was really curious about what her wish was though. Her desperation to see the meteor shower tonight obviously partly stemmed from this wish. And when someone was this passionate about something, it ignited a fire in Zenjirou's heart.

"Ah!" Miyako whined.

Zenjirou felt something cold hit the back of his neck and when he looked up, he realized that it was starting to pour. Kids were already pulling out their umbrellas as the rain started to become a storm. Worst of all, no matter how hard you tried to look, you simply could not see the sky anymore.

"This isn't good," Zenjirou muttered.

Miyako quickly folded up her wish paper and stuffed it into her bag. "I can't believe this! We should get back inside or we'll catch a cold."

As she was about to head back inside, Zenjirou called out to her. "Miyako-senpai. I have a wish too." The older teenager tilted her head to the side, a little confused. "I know you said that it won't come true if I say it but it's also a promise, so I have to say it." He had her undivided attention now. "You will see the stars tonight."

"Eh?" Miyako blinked. The girl supposed there was no telling when the rain would stop but he can't really promise something like that. There was absolutely no guarantee that he could keep it. "What are you saying, Zenjirou?"

"Just be ready to go out tonight," he told her.

Now she was really confused but she just nodded and went back inside to retrieve her things, running through the heavy downpour. "What is he thinking?" she murmured to herself. "Making empty promises like that… It makes him seem really stubborn." She paused. "But I guess I would do the same thing."

-X-

Koushiro leaned over and tapped on the window, rain splattering all over his arm but he didn't really mind at the moment. The redhead waited a couple of seconds before tapping again, this time, with a little more force.

The glass slid open and Miyako's face stared back at him, wide-eyed in disbelief. There her senpai was, leaning over with Mimi by his side, the pair from inside a floating locomotive. This was by far, extremely dangerous as someone could clearly see a giant train just by looking out their window or looking up.

"What are you guys doing here?" she asked.

"It was Zenjirou's idea," Koushiro explained with a smile. "He asked that younger Hunter, Kiichi, if we could all ride Locomon above the clouds to observe the star shower tonight. Surprisingly, this floating train is capable of fitting every single one of us and our partners."

Mimi nodded. "Now come on and join us... or would you rather just stand and stare?"

Miyako giggled as Poromon flew right into the train car. Her seniors took out umbrellas to keep Miyako from getting wet as she climbed out her window and into the Locomon. When she stepped inside, she noticed everybody waiting on her with bright eyes and wide smiles. And then they were off towards the skies.

Once they broke through the clouds, they could see the midnight blue all around them but it was a little difficult to see through the windows thanks to the water left on them. And if they opened the windows, it would be much too cold. Luckily for them, Takeru, Hikari, Chika, and Ikuto were all riding their airborne Digimon and wiping away the water droplets before coming back inside. It was now clear enough to see the night sky, twinkled with stars.

"It's beautiful," Iori mused. "And the quiet is such a nice change from the quick pace of the city."

Touma nodded in agreement with the younger boy. "Not only that, but up here, the tranquility and peace makes you forget that our world is in constant danger. It's honestly a bit liberating to feel that way once in a while."

Renamon appeared beside Ruki. "They have the right idea. Ruki, you should relax too, you've been really tense lately."

The Tamer laughed. "What about you? Every time I call your name, you ask if something's wrong or if there's a danger nearby." Ruki stretched herself out on the seat and rested her head on Juri's shoulder. "We all need a break."

Just then, Ai gasped in delight. "It's starting!"

"The meteor shower?" Airu squealed.

Everyone pressed their faces against the windows and looked outside the open doors as the wind blew past them. It was such a quiet night, the only noise to break the silence was the little voices of joy coming from the seats and the occasional train whistle. The moment felt so surreal to most of them but it was magical all the same.

Miyako quickly pulled out her wish from her pocket. She glanced down at her handwriting before looking back out at the beautiful stars.

Koushiro and Mimi smiled when they saw her whispering her wish out loud and while they couldn't read lips, they knew what she was asking for. It was something that everyone in the train had probably asked once or twice before because it was just that important to them.

"Ah," Miyako blinked, remembering something. "Where is Zenjirou? I don't see him anywhere."

Ren answered. "He's in the front, tossing coal and wood into Locomon to keep the train moving."

"That guy," Takuya chuckled. "He's got quite a fire going in him. When Locomon said that he wouldn't be strong enough to chug so many people above the clouds, Zenjirou immediately took a shovel with him and went in there."

"He also didn't want anyone to help him," Nene added. "He wanted all of us to see the stars."

Daisuke stood up and stretched. "Well, I've enjoyed my fill of the stars. I guess I'll go help him out."

Many were agreeing with the brunet and were about to stand up themselves to go and assist Zenjirou. It wouldn't feel right to any of them if they left all the hard work to him. But Miyako stopped them and made them all sit back down.

"_I'll _help him," she told them resolutely. "Besides, he did this for me, it's only right that I pay him back."

They all knew that there was no dissuading the woman as she walked to the front of Locomon where she found Zenjirou shoveling coal into the furnace. He was sweating up a storm and had peeled off his shirt as he put in these laborious efforts. But when he saw Miyako, he paused, breathing heavily.

"Did you… make your wish?" he asked in between breaths.

Miyako nodded as she grabbed a second shovel and started helping him. "I was really surprised, you know, that you had thought of this. So I wanted to thank you for doing that and to say that I'm sorry. I had assumed you were making a stupid and empty promise."

"Even so," Zenjirou huffed. "If Locomon wasn't Kiichi's partner and it was another Digimon, then it really _would've _been a stupid empty promise."

"No…," Miyako giggled. "It was really sweet. The only stupid thing around here is you."

"Eh?! What does that mean?"

"You did this by yourself just for me," Miyako explained. "You'll probably pull the 'I did it for everybody' card, but I'm not going to fall for it. But the thing is, it's stupid that you were doing all this hard work in this hot room by yourself. It makes you a real idiot."

He could tell that she wasn't being serious but it was also clear what she was trying to say. For clarification, he stopped working and put down his shovel again, giving her a look. "You want me to see the stars too?"

"It'll make me feel guilty if you don't," Miyako mused. She then stood back straight, hand on her spine as she bent backwards a bit. "Geez, hanging around your leader has really made you into someone like him. This is backbreaking work!"

Zenjirou chuckled. "It's only natural. Taiki has a strong personality. I'm sure that there are people from your team where you've adopted some of their habits or traits. People with strong personalities tend to do that you."

"I know what you mean. Though… Daisuke and I were already pretty similar to begin with."

"Loud and obstinate?"

"Pretty much… You're a good guy, Zenjirou. And be sure to switch with Daisuke, he was the first person to offer to help you."

Zenjirou laughed and left the room after wiping the sweat and coal marks with a towel. "Oh, and Miyako." He finally dropped the honorific. "I know this probably doesn't mean much to you but I hope your wish comes true."

Miyako smiled as she watched his receding form. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her wish which was for them all to stay friends forever, no matter where they end up. Zenjirou was a friend that she made just that school year. When the young Hunter stumbled upon their partners and they all mistook each other for an enemy.

But he did this incredible thing for her and everyone was happy and interacting, in spite of how much time they had known each other. She didn't really have to make that wish after all. It was pretty much a guarantee that they'd stay friends forever.

"Miyako!" Daisuke called, frightening her and causing her to throw the paper into the fire.

"Ah! Daisuke, you idiot!" Miyako snapped.

"Eh?!" Daisuke blanched. "H-Hold on! M-Miyako! Put down that shovel! I don't even know what I did!"

On that night, above the clouds and over the bright city lights of Tokyo, a train could be heard whistling throughout the skies as the diamond-like stars fell around. Several children boarded that train, possibly without their parents knowing but that was okay. They all got to see the stars and make their wishes.

For them to stay friends forever, no matter where they ended up in life.


	27. Strawberries

**It is time for a brand new chapter! This one is for my favorite fruit. It is also in celebration of Digimon Adventure Tri's release! But unfortunately, inspiration told me that no one from the 01 gang was going to be in this one so we'll have to settle for everyone else. Enjoy!**

-X-

Akari was wearing her apron, she had her mixing bowl, a whisk in one hand, and a mass of ingredients on the kitchen counter. There was only one thing missing and it was probably the most important ingredient but when she opened her fridge and looked inside, she couldn't find it.

"That's odd," the Hunter muttered as she hunted through the refrigerator.

Cutemon popped out of the X-Loader lying on the table. "What's wrong, Akari?"

"I bought a box of strawberries yesterday but now they're all gone," Akari explained, not noticing the way her partner tensed up. "I got it! One of my brothers probably ate them all!" She sighed in exasperation. "And after I told them I would need them today."

Dorulumon, the girl's other partner spoke up from inside the X-Loader. "Um… Akari. I think Cutemon–."

"Witnessed the crime for himself!" Cutemon finished. "That's right. Detective Cutemon had woken up in the middle of the night because he heard strange noises coming from the kitchen. And what did he find but Akari-chan's brothers, Masako and Hiroto eating those delicious red fruits! Case closed."

There was a long, drawn-out silence as the brunette stared at her partner. "You ate them… didn't you."

"…I'm sorry."

"That's fine," Akari huffed, taking off her apron. "I'll just have to buy some more."

The Hunter quickly got Cutemon back inside the X-Loader and grabbed her wallet before running out of the house. As she turned the corner and reached the local grocery store, she saw Tomoki standing there, looking rather worried. This was a surprise, Akari almost never saw the younger boy except for during meetings at Hypnos to discuss something Digimon-related.

Tomoki looked up when she came over to him. "Ah, Akari-san! What are you doing here?"

"I should be the one asking you that," said Akari. "Aren't you a little far from Shibuya?"

The boy nodded and he explained that he had gone to his neighborhood store for strawberries but they had apparently run out. To make things worse, every other store that should've sold them were also out of the fruit as well. At some point, he ended up there, in Akari's neighborhood where he ended up with the same result. That was unfortunate for Akari's plans but it at least saved her some time.

Tomoki wasn't by himself either as it would seem. Takeru stepped out from the store with a saddened expression on his face. Like those two, he had been searching for strawberries all day long. How could the entire city of Tokyo be out of one kind of fruit?

The trio wondered what they were going to do about such a situation when a limousine pulled up beside them. They recognized the family crest that was on the side of the sleek white vehicle but when the door open, they didn't see a handsome doctor, rather, they saw a beautiful young lady.

"Relena-san?" the trio blinked.

"Oh, it really was you guys," Relena giggled. "What are you three doing here?"

The four of them were in the limo as they drove to one of the Norstein's gardens which was supposedly filled with all kind of fruits and vegetables ripe for the picking. They kept thanking the girl for helping them with their predicament but Relena told them that it was just fine. After all, it would be a good chance for her to get to know them since out of all Chosen Children, she was brand new. And she only transferred to Yagami High just a few months prior.

"But unfortunately, Touma is always worried about me so he picks me up as soon as school is let out," Relena sighed. "I really wish I could spend more time with kids my own age like a normal teenager. But I guess since I haven't even been walking on my own two legs for very long, it's hard to be normal."

"Don't forget the fact that you live in a mansion," Takeru mentioned just as they passed the estate she was living in.

"Is it intimidating?" Relena inquired.

Akari shook her head. "Not at all. It's just hard to get close to you when so many moronic guys want to know the foreign beauty and superficial girls want to become best friends with the rich girl. Still, I bet it's easy to make friends that way."

Relena's crestfallen expression said otherwise, causing Akari to think she said the wrong thing. "I guess you can say that."

The car soon parked next to a large building beside the Norstein estate and the group walked inside and went to the back to get a full view of the Norstein gardens. As promised, there were trees filled with shining red apples, stalks of fresh corn, budding cherry blossoms that would soon become cherries, and of course, strawberry vines.

"Fresh wild strawberries would be best for strawberry shortcake, would they not?" Relena smiled. "And all of the staff knows about Digimon so you guys don't have to hide them in your digivices. Feel free to pick as much as you want and don't hesitate to use the kitchen later."

"This is amazing!" Tomoki gaped.

"I never knew such a place could exist," Takeru added.

Patamon quickly looked over at Relena. "Can I eat some of the food here?"

"Go ahead," Relena replied.

"Yay, Relena!" Patamon and Tomoki cheered before running in.

Once they had picked all the strawberries they needed in their baskets, they got a plate of fresh fruit to snack on before they got started on cooking. Patamon and Cutemon were already stuffed by the time they had finished fruit picking so they were just lying about in the warm, dew-kissed grass, probably talking about the meaning of life because they were so full. So the humans sat around at a patio table, enjoying the fresh air and sunshine.

Relena placed her yellow Data Link Digivice on the table and out came a Bearmon, her partner. Akari gushed about how cute he was, causing him to blush and cover his face with his paws, he wasn't very good with compliments.

"Um… You called, ma'am?" Bearmon addressed his partner.

Relena nodded. "I was just hoping you could enjoy the day with us, that's all."

"Thank you, ma'am," said Bearmon.

A butler came and served the group chamomile tea and plates of various pastries, whatever they asked for was given to them. The group thanked Relena again and started on the apple pie which practically melted in their mouths.

"I can't believe you can do this whenever you want!" Tomoki sighed.

"It really is a rather extravagant lifestyle," Takeru agreed.

Akari agreed, especially since she had such a major sweet tooth. The pastries were enough to make her squeal. But she was distracted. Looking at Relena, she seemed to have this lonely look in her eyes, even while petting her partner's head who was taking steady bites from his chocolate cake.

"Is something wrong?" Akari finally broached. "Did I say something wrong back there?"

Relena looked up, a little surprised. "Oh, no, you didn't."

"Well I feel like I did," Akari huffed. "I don't want to be pushy but can you please tell me?"

Bearmon grabbed his milkshake and took a sip out of it. After putting it down he looked between the two girls. "I heard the conversation from earlier. I'm sorry ma'am, but I'm going to tell her." Relena didn't really try to stop him. "The mistress doesn't have many friends. Most of them, as you said, are rather superficial. They don't care about knowing Relena so long as they know about her looks and her wealth. It makes it hard to know who is real and who is not."

"…Oh," Akari murmured. "Well… I never said that they were high-quality friends. Besides… You still have Chika and Ikuto. Plus, you've gotten along with the other Chosen Children in your class right? Kouichi, Jian, and Ken, I doubt any of them care how much money you have in your bank account."

Takeru nodded in agreement. "Besides, you don't need your older brother's permission to just meet up with us? If you get close enough to Ken, you'll inevitably hang out with me."

"The same goes for me and Kouichi," Tomoki added. "Oh, but just because I was really excited to see all the material stuff you have, doesn't mean I only care about your money."

"Same here, I realize now it must've seemed that way," Takeru chuckled.

Relena couldn't help laughing and the others did the same. It wasn't long before they started making strawberry shortcake and in the midst of their cooking, they realized that they were all doing this for the same purpose. They had been told that Ruki's birthday was coming up soon and that she absolutely loved strawberry shortcakes. So that was good, that meant they could all go together and bring her the cakes.

-X-

"You guys too?" Ruki huffed in annoyance.

Akari, Takeru, and Tomoki cocked their heads to the side, each of them were holding a box with a cake inside. When Ruki opened the door and they wished her happy birthday, the Tamer just looked really irritated by their presence. They wondered why before she called for her partner.

Renamon appeared from out of nowhere. "Yes, Rika?"

"How many more people did you tell that I 'loved' strawberry shortcake?" she inquired.

Renamon collected the three boxes. "These three are the last ones." The two partners stared at each other for what felt like hours before the bipedal fox vanished from their plane of existence. "I will be enjoying these in my room."

Ruki turned back to her visitors. "Sorry about that."

"Wait, what's going on?" Takeru questioned. "What just happened?"

"Isn't it your birthday?" Tomoki piped up.

Ruki shook her head. "My birthday isn't for another few weeks. But contrary to her appearance and attitude, Renamon actually loves strawberries, strawberry shortcakes more specifically. But grandma stopped making them for her since we ran out of strawberries and she was too tired to buy more. So she told all the other Chosen Children, besides the Tamers, that my birthday was coming up and I was the lover of those desserts."

"Oh… Eh?!"

Apparently, everyone else from their teams was inside the Makino house, having tea and eating some dango served out by Seiko. And the reason why every district was out of strawberries was because they cleaned them out. When other customers noticed so many young folk taking strawberries, they felt that they should have some as well. Thus, leading those three to go with Relena to pick fresh strawberries.

"I can't believe she deceived us like that," Akari groaned.

Ruki invited them inside for treats for their trouble. The three of them cheered and thanked the redhead as they went inside. Ruki then looked at the blonde girl with the bear Digimon standing beside her. The pair looked so awkward standing there.

"Aren't you going to come in?" Ruki asked.

"Is it okay if I do?" Relena responded.

Ruki chuckled. "Why don't you come in and find out? We're all friends here."

Relena was surprised to hear Ruki say that word. She had heard from her classmate, Jian; that Ruki was rather tough and she didn't like throwing out words that could show affection. But conversely, if she ever did call someone her friend or anything like that, she truly means it.

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet. My grandma's been cooking all day. Your treats may not taste as good as they should."


	28. Passion

**Ugh. The infamous college finals week are upon me and I am dying! I can barely find the time to write at all. Today is an extremely rare chance. Those of you following Past and/or Future, don't expect any updates for a while. But I managed to do this at least.**

-X-

"Ah mou!" Taichi groaned.

Takato looked down from his balcony to see the older boy with a bucket of paint on his head. The Tamer bit his lower lip as he shouted an apology down to his senior. He only intended to bring his new painting out there to dry but he ended up knocking down some blue paint right onto his fellow leader.

When the Matsudas saw the mess that he became, they told him to take a shower upstairs. It was definitely a bad idea to handle food while covered in paint. They also told him to borrow some of Mr. Matsuda's clothes while Takato dumped the stained ones into the washing machine.

By the time the clothes were almost done with their spin cycle, Taichi came out of the bathroom, prompting Takato to look up at the man wearing nothing but a towel though he looked refreshed at the very least. "Sorry, again. I was clumsy."

"Ah, don't worry about it," Taichi waved off. "I'm just grateful that my hair isn't as long as it used to be. Paint is not easy to remove from long hair."

Takato gave Taichi his father's clothes while they recounted all the bad luck that Taichi had been experiencing throughout this past week. First, the bike he used for deliveries got a flat tire and while he was getting an air pump, someone stole it. Second, he got a new bike but when he was distracted, crashed right into a pole. Third, he got some bread deliveries mixed up and about five different people called to complain. Fourth, he inhaled a ton of flour and had to be checked on by Thomas to make sure that his hacking fit was all there was to it. And finally, fifth, paint.

Taichi wasn't very superstitious so he just believed that things simply weren't going right. As for Takato who brought a Digimon to life, he was thinking that the universe was trying to tell them something. Mainly, that it was time for Taichi to get a new career path.

"You said you'd only take a gap year," Takato reminded him. "Well that year is almost over."

"I know," Taichi huffed. "But I don't know what I want to do with my life. I had a thought that if you become a famous artist, I could take over the bakery. But it's not something I want for my life… I don't feel as passionately about baking as your folks do."

Not to mention, Taichi had a lot of work as a Chosen Child. He was constantly running out to face wild ones or help fabricate alibis to keep their secret safe. And he wouldn't be able to do those things if he didn't have employers that were in on the secret. At school or any other workplace, it might become problematic if he's always on the case of a random Digimon appearance.

Takato couldn't imagine a lot of people having a passion for baking. Sure, it was fun but when you do it to serve customers, it kind of gets a bit dull. So unless you truly want to make people happy through bread, then owning a bakery is not for you.

"I'll cover your shift today," Takato said suddenly.

"I can't let you do that."

"Why not? My schedule is totally free."

"I need to make up for my mistakes this week."

Takato puffed out his cheeks a little childishly as Taichi finished putting on the shirt. That was when the younger boy took an apron and put it right around his waist. "Go ask others what their passion is and why they decided to pursue it," Takato ordered. "Maybe then you'll find out what _you_ want to do. I'll hold down the fort here.

Taichi was struck speechless as the Tamer fled down the stairs and out of sight.

"What _I _want to do?" Taichi mused to himself.

-X-

"Taichi?" Jian blinked.

"Yo," Taichi grinned, holding up a paper bag of bread. "Takato's covering my shift so I can ask people about what they want to do in life. He sure is worried about me." Jian let the older boy inside the apartment. "Since I don't know the neighborhood that well yet, I thought I'd drop in on your brother and see what he has next in his manga."

"You read _Little Diamonds_?" Jian questioned.

"Since it's my senpai's work, yup!"

Jian told Taichi that his brother was asleep, up late trying to finish his newest chapter so it was probably best not to bother him. Of course, the brunet was very tempted to just barge into Rinchei's room and awaken him just to cause of mischief. But this was his hardworking senpai, not Yamato or Koushiro.

Jian prepared some tea to go along with the bread while Taichi had to keep Terriermon from eating all of it beforehand. It seemed like the rest of the family was all out at the moment, whether it was with friends, shopping, or work. Jian was working out a program in collaboration with Koushiro and Touma which would help them better understand the ins and outs of the Digital World.

For Taichi, who was no technologically inclined in the slightest, all he could see was a screen full of random letters, numbers, and symbols. No matter how hard he tried, he just could not make sense of the information on the laptop screen.

"Jian," said Taichi. "You want to be a programmer, like your dad, right?"

Jian nodded as he brought in the tray of tea. "Yeah, I wanted to make my own contributions to the Digital World and learn more about it. If I become a programmer and work for Hypnos, I will always be able to stay involved with Digital World happenings."

"But it's so boring!" Terriermon groaned.

Jian chuckled. "Maybe for most people. But I find comfort in numbers and logic-based questions. It's something that I greatly enjoy."

His passion. Coding a program as complicated and sophisticated as this would obviously take a lot of skill and dedication. Not to mention seeing how important it would be for Hypnos and DATS if they get it right. But more importantly, Jian wasn't even officially an adult yet but he already knows exactly what he wants to do with his life and is even involved in this project!

Taichi hit his head on the coffee table, causing the tray of tea to shake and making Jian's heart leap into his throat for a moment. It sucked. Taichi wanted to do something involving Digimon as well but what could there be?

"Are you okay?" inquired Jian.

"I'm fine," Taichi muttered. "Just feeling a bit low-spirited at the moment."

Both boys heard a loud burp and they turned to find that Terriermon had eaten all of the bread that Taichi had brought over. The rabbit-dog hybrid gave them an innocent expression to show that it wasn't him though the cream filling from the cream puffs was all over his mouth.

"You glutton," Taichi and Jian stated.

Just then, a door in the hallway clicked open and Rinchei popped his head out. His bedhead was worse than usual and his slept-in clothes were not only wrinkled, but it would appear that they hadn't been washed in a few days. If Jian's memory served correctly, they hadn't. It was a shock seeing that they hadn't been petrified yet.

"What was that clatter just now?" the eldest Lee sibling yawned.

"Taichi hit his head on the glass coffee table," Terriermon answered.

"Sorry," Taichi said sheepishly. "I didn't mean to wake you."

There was a long pause as Rinchei stared at the blurry figure that was his former kohai. He didn't even bother putting on his glasses so he couldn't see very well. But that didn't matter. Only two things were going through the mangaka's head.

First, he was an absolute mess. Second, he was an absolute mess in front of someone he truly respected and admired and was eternally grateful for protecting him from rude bullies back in their high school days. So without warning, Rinchei shot back into the dark depths of his room, slamming the door behind him.

"Eh?" Taichi blinked. "Was it something you said?"

Jian sighed and shook his head. "No, don't worry about it."

Rinchei soon came back out, looking a little more presentable than he did before and with his glasses on. "Sorry about that," he said. "It's a bit of a habit of mine to not look like I came out of the gutter in front of guests."

"No problem," Taichi chuckled before a thought struck him. "Hey, Rinchei, why did you choose to become a manga author right out of high school instead of going to college?"

Rinchei walked into the kitchen to make some food for himself as he pondered this query.

For him, he had always liked telling stories and drawing, not only that, but he'd submitted some of his works to a monthly magazine and many had gotten their own pages. It wasn't long before he started creating his own series while still in high school which got attention from an editor from Marukawa Publishing. After getting a contract with them, the rest became history.

But Taichi already knew all of this. So Rinchei had a different answer in mind, a more honest answer.

"I live a bit of my life through my fictional worlds," Rinchei stated. "There are some things in the real world that I am simply incapable of doing for a myriad of reasons. But with a secret pen name and my own imagination, I can live that life."

"…A secret pen name," Taichi repeated. "But don't you use your real name?"

Rinchei dropped the carton of milk he had in his hand for his cereal. He already finished pouring it into his bowl though so he just picked it up and practically fled into his room, his door slamming behind him again while Jian pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation.

"That was much too candid," Jian muttered.

"What was that?" Taichi blinked.

"Nothing," Jian brushed off before going into the kitchen. "I need to clean the floor. And don't worry about Rinchei, he's running on two hours of sleep so he's not completely put together at the moment. He probably just remembered something he had to do."

At that moment, the front door opened and Xiaochung came in with Lopmon on her shoulder and her sister right behind her. Both girls walked in and greeted Taichi before addressing the milk spill in the kitchen which Jian was cleaning up.

"How did that happen?" inquired Jaarin.

"It's been a rough day," was Jian's explanation. "On a related note, did you guys buy milk while you were out?"

"No, but it looks like we'll have to," Xiaochung sighed.

Taichi turned around on the couch and looked to the Li sisters. "Hey, question, what do you guys want to be when you're older and why?"

"An athlete!" was Jaarin's immediate reply. She started going off on a grandiose speech about representing women and the country by joining a national sport's team one day. With every word, it was like Mount Fuji was making an appearance behind her with waves crashing against some random rocks. There was just too much pride in this big answer to a simple question.

So while she was in the midst of her speech, Taichi turned to the youngest. "What about you?"

"Hm," Xiaochung pondered. "I don't have any plans yet. But right now, I think I'll register to become an official DATS agent to make protecting the worlds against Digimon my full-time job. After all, I want to be able to spend as much time as I can with Lopmon and if I'm able to protect this world and their world while I'm at it, all the better."

Jian started giving his sister a lecture about how dangerous that line of work would be and while the siblings were distracted, Taichi thought about the young girl's words. He had never even considered a career in protecting the Digital World. After all, according to Masaru, they don't get paid in cash since it is something they're doing of their own free will.

That's why every DATS agent has a second job to earn themselves money even though the government will provide them shelter and provisions if they do not have the time or the skills for a second job. But it's why Masaru does construction work, Touma is a doctor, and Yoshino is a police officer. They all have their own way of getting more funds.

Was this something Taichi could do?

Another thought struck him then. One day, Digimon will become common knowledge once more. And like last time, there will be people who are terrified by them or who will think that Digimon are all destructive monsters that only want to delete everything in sight.

According to Director Yamaki, no matter how many PR stunts they did, there will still thousands of dissenters who wanted the complete eradication of Digimon. Taichi didn't want that.

"A diplomat between worlds," Taichi muttered. That was job he made up when asked what he wanted to be in the epilogue. He wondered for a moment, if he could make it come true one day. After all, if there was one thing he was passionate about, it was protecting his friends, both human and digital.


	29. Falling

**It's been a long while since I've updated this one. Sorry about that. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this short chapter because inspiration was weak. But I want to complete all fifty prompts and I needed a break after my Children of Time series. Leave a review!**

-X-

Kiichi glanced around the crowd of first-years, excitedly waiting to be inducted into Yagami High where they would start the next chapter of their lives. The boy was nervous, as he was sure the rest of his peers were. Well, maybe not Tagiru, standing with the rest of class 1-E, who seemed to be incapable of keeping still as he visibly vibrated with excitement.

A while back, he didn't think he would be standing here. On the concrete, in front of the high school, dressed in his new uniform with a white dress shirt, black slacks, and black tie. The chairman was welcoming them to their community as the cherry blossoms dropped down into their hair and covered the ground.

Falling. That was the sensation he had momentarily felt once.

Had it not been for his friends, old and new, he wouldn't be able to stand with them at the opening ceremony. He was happy, to have stopped falling. But not because he came to an abrupt stop on the ground, the ocean, the concrete, the asphalt, or anywhere else.

Floating. That was the sensation he felt now.

As Kiichi walked through the halls of his new school, he noticed one of his senpai and a fellow Chosen Child out in the hallway. The brunet was sitting against the wall with his sketchbook on his knees, drawing something on a new page.

Before Kiichi could get the artist's attention, another one of his senpai did. "Takato?"

The Tamer looked up at the blond boy that had spoken to him. "Takeru-san!" Takato greeted. "How's your first day back been?"

Kiichi didn't really want to butt into their conversation. But at the same time, he felt rather curious about what Takato was drawing. When Takeru inquired and Takato turned the sketchbook around, the blond's eyes widened and mouth opened a little upon seeing it.

"Is that me, Hikari, and Daisuke?" Takeru asked.

Takato nodded. "I got the idea while rewatching the Digimon show. I'm going to be adding Miyako-senpai and Iori-kun as well, catching Ken as he's falling."

This was intriguing to Kiichi because that's exactly how he felt, literally and metaphorically. Jyou may have been the person who saved him when he jumped out from the soaring Locomon, but it was Tagiru and the others, his friends, who kept him afloat. To him, they all had beautiful white wings that allowed them to fly and touch the heavens. He hadn't reached that point yet.

The first-year turned to look out the window, realizing that they stood on the fourth floor. If he slid open the glass and dropped down now, he would be dead upon impact. Or at least severely injured. But he no longer felt like doing that anymore. There was a time when he would be walking on bridges or stand on rooftops and an overwhelming urge to jump took over. Other time, he'd be walking on the street and wondered what it would be like if he stumbled into traffic.

Who would be at his funeral? Would there be empty seats? Only his fellow Hunters and family members?

There was this image that he could shake of there being possibly dozens of people but the thought of them being there only due to obligation existed. Just because they were related to him by blood or by the fact that they all knew of the existence of the Digital World. Would any of them be there because they wanted to be there?

Everywhere he looked, every person he saw, had wings. But him. He hadn't reached that point yet where he could fly. However, just because people have wings, doesn't mean they have to use them. There are some people that like to walk on the ground with others until they're able to take flight with them.

"What are you thinking about?" Takeru called out.

"Are you having fun today?" Takato chuckled.

Kiichi glanced over at the pair and smiled.

People with wings didn't have to fly. They could be lifting up the people that can't. And for the people that are falling, they can be caught by people who want to catch. It has nothing to do with obligation or requirements, it's because they like being with them.

"Truthfully, I'm a little nervous," Kiichi admitted to them. "But… I'm excited to see what the future brings for me."

Takato tapped the side of his head with his index finger with a big smile on his face. "When you close your eyes and try to see your days here at Yagami, what do you see?"

Kiichi didn't know how to respond so instead, he just did as he was told. He closed his eyes, feeling the breeze from the outside, and the presence of his friends standing behind him.

There was Tagiru joining the soccer club like he said while also trying to remain involved in basketball at the same time. Yuu was volunteering to be class A's representative and already getting a head start on studying for college. Ryouma and the rest of his group eating together outside with the flowers with new friends they made. But what did he see himself doing?

"I just see myself living life day by day," Kiichi confessed.

"We see the same things for ourselves," Takeru chuckled. "Maybe we think about what we're going to do the next day or one hour later. But we can't really see ourselves doing a bunch of various things one year or after high school. We can barely believe that our first year is over."

Takato nodded in agreement. "You don't have to know right now. But keep imagining the possibilities and you'll be able to reach them. Suzie once told me this. Imagination is the power to see a fantasy but courage is the magic that turns them into reality."

Kiichi wondered if he should tell them that he also saw them with wings. They had the power to take flight and reach the dreams that have made residence in the clouds. Whether it was becoming a reporter like his mother or breaking away from one's parents and starting a career in art, Kiichi knew they could fly out and grab it.

He's not there yet. Becoming a conductor still seemed distant with the people making fun of him and his parents wanting something bigger for him. But at least he wasn't falling behind anymore.


	30. Treasure Hunt

**This is a rather comedy-filled chapter but fluff is the ending. So, enjoy and review!**

-X-

"Let me through!"

Ryo looked up from his script when he heard the familiar voice in the crowd of technicians, producers, and other film workers. He was doing an interview with Nene for their drama and it was supposed to be the last promo they would do for it since shooting was almost over. But who would be trying to make their way onto set? A diehard fan?

"What's going on?" Yuu asked, walking over to the older boy. He had decided to be with his sister since they were only going to be in Hokkaido for the weekend.

Ryo shrugged. "A fan who desperately wants to meet Nene? I can't imagine having male fans that would try so hard to see me." There was a brief pause as he took a moment to think about this. "Actually, this guy might be dangerous. We should check it out."

The brunet had already finished doing his part so it wasn't like he was needed on set again until tomorrow. So with Yuu by his side, they pushed their way through workers in time to find the sound editor getting punched in the face while the assailant was being restrained by massive security guards. However, the most shocking thing they laid their eyes upon was the fact that it was Masaru that was trying to force his way through.

"What are you doing?!" Yuu blanched.

Masaru stopped struggling and smiled when he saw his friends. "Yo."

"Akiyama-kun, do you know this man?" asked one of the security guards in English.

Ryo was pinching the bridge of his nose before responding in the same language. "No, this is just trash."

After some indignant shouts and a rather violent scuffle, Yuu was able to clear things up before Masaru could give a celebrity a black eye. Once they had calmed down, the three of them moved themselves over to their seats so they could continue watching Nene playfully converse with the interviewer.

"So what are you doing here?" Yuu asked.

Masaru reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded up piece of paper, which he unraveled to reveal a crudely drawn map. There was a dotted line going from a square that was labeled 'box' to a giant, cartoonish red X. At the bottom of the weathered piece of paper was writing that read, "_Retrieve when return_."

"What's this, a pirate's treasure map?" Ryo inquired.

"I made this right before leaving for the Digital World," Masaru explained. "I made a promise to myself to get it back once I returned but I had completely forgotten until I decided to visit my parents for the weekend and clean out my old room. I found it between my mattress and the bed."

Ryo and Yuu couldn't imagine this man possessing something that he would hide away due to it being precious. Perhaps he hid something that would be considered scandalous so that his parents wouldn't stumble upon it. But after knowing him for about a year, they knew that couldn't be it. So, it was likely to be something trivial that only Masaru thought was valuable.

"And?" Ryo said. "What does this have to do with us?"

A tint of red reached Masaru's cheeks. "I… can't read it."

"Eh?!"

"I remembered that you guys were here doing some idol stuff so I thought I'd ask you guys to help," Masaru told them.

Ryo took a brief moment to think about this before a broad smile appeared on his face. "I think it sounds like a great idea! It's just like a treasure hunt! Doesn't it just smell like a man's romance?" Actually, in truth, he was auditioning for the role of a pirate in America for the summer so he was hoping to get firsthand experience at hunting for treasure.

"Do you even remember what you hid?" Yuu inquired.

"Not a clue," Masaru replied. "But that just adds to the romance, doesn't it?"

"Exactly," Ryo nodded, throwing his arm around the younger boy. "Come on, it'll be fun. It's not like I'm needed here anymore today."

Eventually, Yuu surrendered to the idea of a 'man's romance' as he they headed off for Masaru's house, leaving a message for Nene's manager to forward to her.

The trio started from the front steps of the Damon residence, eating a plate of fried eggs that Sayuri gave them. They were each attempting to figure out how to read the map since they weren't sure of how much a centimeter on the paper was the equivalent of in terms of distance in real life. They spent maybe a couple of minutes before deciding to just go in the general direction and hope that Masaru would recognize something along the way.

"Do you think there are jewels there?" Masaru wondered aloud, eyes sparkling.

Yuu shook his head though they couldn't see since he was trailing behind. "That's not very likely."

"Perhaps it's your life savings," Ryo suggested. "After all, you don't need Earth money to survive in the Digital World."

"That seems more likely."

But then Masaru shook his head. "No, I distinctly remember using all my cash to buy convenience store goods and snacks before leaving for the Digital World. Oh, and some of it to buy a bag to fit it all in. I was completely broke!"

"Don't say it like you're proud of it!

Soon enough, they found themselves on the beach and wondered if what they were searching for was buried in the sand somewhere. Masaru was already holding up a small plastic shovel, used for building sand castles and sculptures, when Yuu grabbed the map and pointed out that the trail veered off into the forest.

"Oh, you're right," Masaru gasped.

Yuu quickly folded the map into a paper fan and whacked the top of the older male's head. "You have the worst memory!"

"Somehow, I feel like a comedy troupe rather than a treasure hunting crew," Ryo chuckled.

"Then why are there two comedians and one straight man?" Yuu huffed. "And why is it the youngest?!"

Ryo looked off into the distance, as if he was speaking to a camera, flashing the viewers a trademark grin. For some unknown reason, he was no longer wearing a shirt and his hair had been slicked back as he stared into the nonexistent lens. "It makes for good TV."

Another paper fan whack. "Who are you talking to?!"

As soon as the trio entered the forest, away from public eyes, they held up their digivices so that their partners could roam free. It was always hard for them to be unable to allow the digital monsters get some fresh air. Thankfully, not many people seemed to traverse through this forest.

"Damemon, any idea how to read this map?" Yuu asked of his partner.

The machine glanced at the piece of paper before making a horrified expression. "This art skill is not good, not good at all!"

Masaru attempted to stomp on the little Digimon but Yuu and Agumon stopped him while Ryo figured out which way they had to go next. The group kept walking and discussing the possibilities of what the treasure could be since even Agumon didn't know.

"I just hope it isn't food," Monodramon sighed. "After six years sitting underground, it'll probably taste disgusting."

"You ate one of Guilmon's offers from the shed, didn't you?" the Tamer smirked.

Monodramon stuck his tongue out as if he could still taste it. "And that bread was only there for two weeks!"

"It's definitely not food," Agumon shook his head. "Aniki may be stupid with a lot of empty space inside his head. Not to mention, he thinks with his stomach most of the time. But there's no way he's dumb enough to hide food! Well…"

Masaru punched the top of his partner's head, leaving a bump. "You know, I could say the same about you."

The group suddenly stopped when they found themselves in front of a tall oak tree. If they read the map correctly, then what they were searching for should be buried at the base. Masaru got down on his hands and knees and tried to stab the hard dirt with the plastic shovel, causing it to snap and break. Yuu held up the paper fan…

"Where did buy such a weak shovel?! And what made you think it would work for something other than sand?!"

"Your retorts are sharper than Ruki's," Ryo remarked.

Agumon and Monodramon started using their sharp claws to unearth an old shoebox that Masaru had buried there nearly six years ago. For about a minute, they all sat there, staring at it, wondering what was inside. After all, the main reason why Ryo and Yuu agreed to go on this search was because of the mystery and their curiosity. Now their treasure hunt was coming to an end.

"Masaru, it's your treasure," said Yuu. "You should be the one to open it."

The oldest nodded as he reached forward and lifted the red lid. They all huddled in closer to get a better look inside but their reactions were a bit… puzzled. Inside the box was a pair of old baseball gloves and a rather dirty baseball. Why did Masaru feel the need to hide these things?

Ryo and Yuu looked to the adult with questioning expressions but they noticed that he had become rather somber. No jokes were made, no paper fan whacks, and nothing humorous could be said here because they weren't sure what to say. Obviously, for Masaru to leave behind a map to this treasure, this was something important to him. But why?

"My dad went on an expedition into the Digital World and didn't come back for years," Masaru finally said, breaking the silence. "I hadn't buried this shoebox when _I_ was leaving… I buried it when _he_ was. I wanted… to play catch with him when he returned."

"That explains the bad drawing and handwriting," Damemon commented.

Yuu shushed his partner. "Not the time."

"It's okay," Masaru chuckled humorlessly. "But to think… This stuff has been waiting for me for over a decade. And I completely forgot about it." The man slapped his knees as he stood back up. "Well, I guess that's it. I'm sorry I dragged you guys into this pointless treasure hunt."

Masaru pivoted around and was about to walk away when he felt a hand grab onto each of his wrists, stopping him from moving away. He turned back to see that Ryo and Yuu hadn't made a move from their seated positions other than grabbing his wrists. The pair was just staring down at the sports equipment in the box.

"I come from a rather scary family," Ryo suddenly said. "My dad was the scariest of them all and no matter what I tried to do, he was never proud of me. Winning the Digimon card game tournament, getting good grades, coming out on top at sports festivals, earning a spot in the top ten of Japanese actors, he never gave a damn. So… I never got to play catch with him as a kid. I've seen other boys play with their fathers and I… never understood it."

If Masaru remembered correctly, Ryo was born into the Akiyama yakuza group. So it was no surprise that his father wouldn't be proud of this stuff.

Yuu picked up one of the baseball mitts. "I don't even live with my dad. Even if I did, he's always busy with work since he runs such a big company and all. Even in my childhood, I remember it was the maids, butlers, and nannies that took care of me. I barely remember seeing my dad as a kid let alone playing with him."

When Masaru really thought about it, he was really lucky. Sure, his own father vanished without a trace for a long time, but he came back. He always it a point to show Masaru he was proud, to be there for Masaru, his son was never not a priority.

"You should play catch with your dad while you have the chance," said Ryo.

"Yeah," Yuu nodded in agreement. "Make up for lost time and all that."

Masaru wasn't quite sure what to say, but it didn't look like he had to when Damemon placed a hand on his partner's knee. "Yuu, keeping things to yourself is not good, not good at all," said the Digimon. "If you're feeling troubled, you should talk to me."

Monodramon nodded in agreement before turning over to his own partner. "Damemon is right; we're here for you guys. Not just to protect you when a rogue Digimon emerged into this world, but to be your friends. And friends help each other smile, right?"

"Hey, I have an idea!" Agumon chimed in. "Why don't the six of us play catch? I know it's probably not the same as playing with your dads but it can be fun!"

Masaru couldn't help laughing at his partner's candid suggestion. It wasn't just a different in being able to play catch with a father figure, but the fact that they were way past the age that most little boys would be tossing a baseball back and forth in the backyard. Still, it wasn't like it was a bad idea.

"Why not?" the eldest male said. "It's nice to be a little kid again, right? And for you two, it's an experience that you haven't gotten yet."

It was a simple gesture. Masaru was by no means, any substitute for a dad, but if anything, he was kind of like their mentor. Thus, the six of them made up the corners of a hexagon, tossing the ball between them while laughing and forgetting about their troubles. Their treasure hunt ended in a way they hadn't expected, but that was okay with them.


	31. Dragon

**I hope you guys enjoy this one because I personally find it to be adorable. Then again, I was the writer so I'm probably a little biased when it comes to expressing my opinion here. Oh well, hope this cheers you up if you're in a slump. Enjoy and review!**

-X-

Yoshino ran her fingers through her hair as she stepped through the hospital waiting room, wondering how the condition of her co-worker was.

She had been patrolling a neighborhood in Shibuya when she got a call about a fire happening near her. It just so happened that another police officer was closeby when the building collapsed, crushing him underneath several kilograms of rubble. She drove him to the emergency room immediately after.

"I might need a new uniform," Yoshino muttered, tugging at her sleeve.

Just as she was about to take a seat, someone called her name. For a second, she believed that it was a nurse, wanting to tell her the condition of the wounded officer. But when she turned around, she saw someone she hadn't expected to see at the hospital.

"Tomoki-kun?" she blinked. "What are you doing here?"

The Legendary Warrior chuckled a little. "I was just about to ask you the same thing."

The pair walked through the pristine white halls until they made a stop next to a room. Looking inside, the older Chosen Child could see Shinya Kanbara's back as the boy conversed with a girl about his age in the bed. There were pieces of computer paper lying all around the room, with drawings of various kinds of creatures as it would appear.

"I see, so you and Shinya are visiting a classmate of yours," smiled Yoshino. "That's really sweet of you guys."

Tomoki's cheeks flushed as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Sae-chan is actually really sick but she's really scared to get her surgery. Her parents asked the class to visit to give her the courage to get the operation but…"

"It didn't work, huh," Yoshino sighed.

The older woman could tell because no matter what Shinya said, Sae seemed distant from the conversation as she moved her crayon across a sheet of paper. It's not like she was ignoring her friend, she just seemed tired.

"Yoshino-san, maybe you can help," Tomoki brought up.

"Me?" the woman blinked. "What makes you say that?"

"Sae-chan really admired police officers because they saved her father's life once," the brunet explained. "I think if you encourage her while in your uniform, you might be able to make her feel brave enough to go into that operating room."

Yoshino wondered if it had something to do with being a Chosen Child but she felt like she had to help out in some way. "Okay, I'll give it a try!"

Shinya turned his head back and brightened up considerably when he saw that it was his best friends returning with Yoshino by his side. "Hey, Sae-chan, Tomoki is back and he brought a good friend of ours," he said, catching on easily enough. "This is Yoshino Fujieda."

The policewoman put on her sweetest smile as she knelt down beside the girl's bed. Sae looked up from her drawing and upon locking eyes with the older woman, a large smile appeared on her face. The girl had dark brown hair tied in two pigtails that rested on her shoulders and bright blue eyes. Yoshino couldn't help thinking how adorable she was.

"Nice to meet you," Yoshino smiled.

"Hi," Sae greeted. "I'm Sae."

Now that she was inside the room, Yoshino could see that the drawings had a rather midieval theme to it with princesses, castles, dragons, and the one on her lap, a knight in shining armor. On the nightstand next to the bed, there was a storybook, a princess fairy tail.

"Could this be your favorite book?" Yoshino inquired.

Sae nodded. "Uh-huh, every time I read it, I imagine being…"

"The princess?"

"The dragon!"

"Oh." That felt a little embarrassing for Yoshino but this was just another factor that made Sae's sparkling expression even cuter. "But why not the princess or the heroic knight? After all, the dragon does get beaten."

Sae pouted before reaching over the side of her bed and picking up a dragon drawing thoug it didn't look like your traditional fire-breather. This one stood up straight like a human would and he was blue except for a white underbelly and wings. On the end of his snout, there was what appeared to be a horn and on his chest, an X-shape. Where had Yoshino seen this before?

"ExVeemon," said Sae, surprising the older woman. "He's my favorite Digimon in the whole world and he's a dragon!"

Now she got it. "Oh, so you watch the Digimon show too?"

Sae explained that it was Shinya that got her watching it in the first place. Out of all the Digimon that showed up on screen, she always found herself drawn to the dragons and when ExVeemon made his debut, she found him to be hilarious.

"I usually switch the story around," giggled Sae. "The knight is the one who captured the princess and locked her away in a tower. And ExVeemon shows up to save her! Then, instead of getting married, they go on lots of fun adventures together where they can play and laugh and eat and all kinds of fun stuff!"

Yoshino found the child's smile to be contagious while Tomoki and Shinya took a step back to watch what would unfold. Hopefully, the grownup here would be able to give Sae the courage to go through with the operation. After all, if she doesn't do it, her condition will be exacerbated and things might take a turn for the worse. And no one wants that.

"You said that you imagined yourself to be the dragon," said Yoshino. "And that dragon is ExVeemon, right?"

Sae nodded. "Sometimes I'm the princess but I think I could beat up the knight if he captured me so I like to be the dragon instead."

Yoshino took the little girl's hand in hers. "Sae-chan, one day you might meet a princess or a prince who will want to go on big adventures with you. That's what you said the dragon and princess end up doing. So… if you go through this operation, you'll have a higher chance of doing that. Don't you want a big adventure?"

The patient suddenly became silent and her smile disappeared from her face, effectively causing Yoshino's expression to do the same. "I want to but… I'm scared," Sae whimpered. "…Who am I kidding? I'm definitely more like the princess that gets captured and not like ExVeemon."

"Sae-chan…"

Tears were starting to roll down Sae's plump cheeks but before Yoshino could do anything to help, a nurse showed up at the door. Visiting hours were over and it was time for the group to leave Sae's room. To be honest, Yoshino didn't want to leave yet, so before going, she promised Sae that she would come back the next day to check on her.

Once they were out in the hall, walking back to the waiting room, Yoshino's shoulders slumped forward. She had decided to talk to Sae in order to give her courage but it felt like the only thing she did was make things worse. Was she the evil knight then? Was that it?

"Too bad Digimon have to be kept secret," Shinya sighed, shoving his hands into his pockets. "We could have the real ExVeemon visit her!"

Tomoki shushed him. "Not so loud!" he hissed. "Are you trying to inform the whole hospital?"

"Why don't we just have someone in costume visit her?" Yoshino suggested.

"Sae-chan isn't dumb, she'd be able to tell that he wasn't real," Shinya told her. "For one thing, his mouth wouldn't be moving like it should and even if it did, she'd probably pull off the head. Not to mention, the costume would have to he hyperrealistic to really fool her eyes and that would take too much time. Her operation is scheduled for tomorrow afternoon."

Yoshino looked forward again. "I see…"

-X-

Commander Satsuma has had his share of crazy requests from his subordinates before though almost one-hundred percent of them have come from Masaru. However, this one came from Yoshino of all people. She's never broken any rules before but here she was, kneeling down and begging to break their biggest one of all.

"You don't know if this little girl will keep it a secret," the man sighed.

"But if Sae-chan doesn't get this surgery, she might not make it!" Yoshino pleaded. "Sir, I can promise you that she'll keep it a secret."

"How?"

The brunette wasn't sure how to answer this question considering she only got to see the girl for maybe a few minutes. There was no way she could vouch for the middle schooler as if she was her best friend or something. This was the most she could do at the time.

"Sae-chan is a sweet girl, I know it," said Yoshino. "If we give her the reasons why she shouldn't expose the secret then I'm sure she won't."

Satsuma pinched the bridge of his nose and Kudamon shifted a little around his next. The ferret-like Digimon was also a stickler for rules but it's not like he had a heart made a stone, it was quite the opposite actually since he is a Royal Knight with the duty of protecting the lives of the Digital World.

"We don't know if we can trust this girl, but we do trust you, Yoshino," Kudamon spoke up. "We'll hold you accountable for this if the secret gets out to the public."

"Really?"

-X-

Yoshino knocked on the door of the hospital room before peeking in to find the little girl from yesterday sitting up with the storybook in her lap. "Sae-chan?"

"Onee-san, you came!" Sae smiled. There was something that made it seem more false, probably because she had to be in the operating room in just one hour.

"I hope you don't mind, but I brought a few friends and flowers," said the police officer as she came in with a bouquet of roses in her hands. "I noticed that you had drawn a Rosemon yesterday so I assumed you would appreciate this little gesture."

Sae took the vibrant red flowers out of Yoshino's hands just as a teenage boy with spiky brown hair popped his head through the door. This was the first time Sae had ever seen this person but there was something familiar about his face. It was the round goggles hanging around his neck that gave her the biggest clue as to this boy's identity though.

"Aren't you Daisuke Motomiya?" she inquired excitedly. "Like the one from the show?!"

Daisuke flashed her a goofy smile, causing her to laugh and confirm her thoughts. "Yup, I'm the very same one they used as a basis for the show." He then looked over to Yoshino who gave him a small nod. "But we have a little secret to tell you."

"A secret?"

Daisuke turned back towards the door. "You can come in."

Sae wasn't sure what this secret could be nor did she know who was about to walk through that door, but she felt her heartbeat quicken as a certain thought hit her. Excitement filled her veins and her eyes grew wide as she became unable to hold back a squeal of delight when she saw a scaly blue dragon walk in, lowering his head so as not to hit the door frame. For a moment, he got one of his wings stuck and Sae giggled, but once he was through the door, she was silent, an expression of awe on her face.

The dragon revealed his sharp teeth and raised a hand in greeting. "Yo."

"This is my partner, ExVeemon," Daisuke introduced.

"The doctors and nurses all think he's a bodybuilder in costume," Yoshino explained. "So you can't tell anyone that he's real."

Sae shook her head, the wide smile still on her face. "I won't tell. I promise I won't!" There was a pause as ExVeemon got down one knee so that she could see his face up close. "I can't believe you're actually right here in front of me. You're my favorite Digimon of all time!"

"And you're a really brave little girl," ExVeemon grinned. "I heard from Yoshi that you don't think so, but do you know how kids your age would probably be afraid of me? Heck, most adults would probably tremble at the sight of me. But you're willing to be this close to me."

"That's because most people don't know you're a good guy," said Sae. "The best guy!"

Daisuke pouted. "Hey, what about me?"

"You're awesome too, onii-san," she laughed. "Thank you letting me see your secret."

"You know, ExVeemon really wants you to meet his other Digimon friends," Yoshino mentioned. "He also wants to play with you some time but…"

ExVeemon turned to face Sae when he felt her wrap her soft hand around one of his fingers. It was so tiny compared to his palm. She was a bright child, she knew what they were trying to convince her to do. So the dragon affectionately patted her head with his free hand and with a big smile, said, "I've fought Kimeramon, BlackWarGreymon, Daemon, and BelialVamdemon. But nothing scares me more than losing a friend. I see you as a friend, Sae. Am I _your _friend?"

"Yes," Sae nodded. "Absolutely… And that's why… I'll do it. It's scary but… it's not as scary as the thought of not being able to play with my friends. I also don't want to lose a chance to play with my new friend. So… after the surgery… can we have fun?"

"Of course!"

-X-

"You know, I've been feeling uneasy lately," Daisuke remarked offhandedly.

Yoshino was driving the boy back to his house while Veemon slept in the back seat. Tomoki promised to call them to let them know the results of the operation so they decided to get some lunch. After all, one still had a job to do and the other still had piles of homework waiting on his desk.

"Strangely enough, I can't imagine you being uneasy," Yoshino replied. "You're always so easygoing and laidback. So? Tell me about it."

Daisuke rolled down the window so that he could get some fresh air. "It's just, we've spent years protecting our world and the Digital World and I always told myself that so long as one world knows, it's worth it. But I come back here and you get news of senseless murders, history lessons on genocide, and overall petty debates that lead to no solution to overarching problems. It made me think… Is this world worth protecting?"

Yoshino would be lying if she said those thought never occurred to her. After all, there were days when it felt like the rotten human beings outweighed the good and neutral ones. While it was obvious that the negative outbursts were often from the minority, they were always the loudest so they became the most difficult to ignore.

"And?" Yoshino asked. "Did something change your mind?"

He nodded. "Seeing Sae-chan smile like that." Daisuke glanced up at the azure sky. "It reminded me that there are still billions of kids that have a chance at growing up and making a change. After all, the younger generations are known for being the most progressive and open-minded group individuals to date."

"True," Yoshino agreed. "Like how a little girl would prefer to be a dragon over a princess."

"In her defense, ExVeemon is one cool dragon," Daisuke grin.

The driver smiled. "Yeah, that he is."


End file.
